Guardians of Aincrad
by zoepeanut
Summary: With Pitch defeated, Jaimie manages to convince Jack to try a new type of fun. Arriving in Sword Art Online, Jack Frost finds himself unamused with the game where he can't use his powers, however, things begin to change when he realizes exactly who is behind the creation of this game. Pitch Black wasn't going down without a fight, something that could be seen easily on day 1 of SAO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online.

 **So, this is going to be slightly AU for the ROTG world. It takes place after the movie, but everything occurred a bit later than the actual date for the events in the movie, thus making this story possible. I hope you enjoy!**

Jack Frost was a major fan of games and fun, something everyone knew. It was rather obvious, considering he was the Guardian of Fun. Jaimie Bennet was one of Jack's favorite kids, and the reason why Jack was in Burgess right now. The kids in town were all obsessing over some new system that had released, allowing them to actually experience a virtual reality when they played games. Jack had been rather unimpressed at the sight of this Nervgear they used, preferring his snowball fights to video games any day. Unfortunately, Jaimie was one of the kids obsessed with the thing. That was why Jack had agreed to use it just once, to show Jaimie how much more fun it would be to play outside.

"Jack, you're here! Look, I've got it all set up for both of us." Jaimie cheered, sitting down on his bed as Jack flew into the window. The winter spirit grinned at the kid, shaking his head in response.

"Great, let's get this over with so the real fun can begin." Jack told him, watching Jaimie roll his eyes.

"Come on, you know games are fun. You're just upset that you didn't come up with the idea first." he argued. "

Yeah, right. Snowball fights are way better, kid. Plus, it gets you out of school for a day, who doesn't like that?" Jack replied, watching Jaimie just smile and hand Jack the Nervgear helmet.

"Put this on. We're going to be two of the first people ever to play this new game that just released. It sold out almost immediately, it has to be good!" Jaimie said, clearly excited about the idea.

"What's this game called?" Jack asked, watching Jaimie strap the Nervgear onto his head.

"Sword Art Online, huge in Japan. We're lucky we even got a copy here in America. Put your Nervgear on, we need to get on before we fall behind the other players!" Jaimie insisted, noticing that Jack had yet to join him. With a sigh, Jack put the device on his head. After a few moments of waiting for it to power up, he was in the game, stretching his new body as he stared at the world around him. He felt strange, not quite as light as he normally was. He couldn't feel the wind around him trying to lift him into the air, nor could he feel any magic within his body. It reminded him of the time his staff was broken, a sudden yanking away from the powers that were so central to Jack's existence as he entered this new world.

"Frost?" Jaimie asked, walking over to him. The winter spirit stared at the boy, an eyebrow raised at the much older looking avatar Jaimie was using. He was about Jack's height right now, still with brown hair but a much more mature face without freckles anywhere. His eyes were bright green as well and his clothes were strange, though they seemed to match what everyone else was wearing in this town.

"Sorry, couldn't think of anything else really." Jack apologized, knowing that most people tried at least changing their name slightly in these games. Besides, it wasn't like anyone could find him in real life, considering anyone playing this game was likely to be too old to believe in Jack Frost.

"It's great! Isn't this place amazing? Come on, let's go take a look around!" Jaimie insisted, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him along the streets.

"You know, you look kind of funny." Jaimie commented, examining Jack's avatar. He knew it was true, but he was upset that the avatar creator wouldn't let him choose white as his hair color, or create skin as pale as his really was. His goal had been to make his character resemble himself, but in the end he looked more like he did before he was chosen. The only difference was his eyes that he had managed to keep blue.

"Of course I do, no winter spirit ends up this tan in real life! So, what are we supposed to be doing in this game anyway?" Jack asked, getting rather bored with just walking around.

Jaimie smiled, happy to explain the game to the clueless winter spirit. "Well, we are in Aincrad, an enormous floating castle filled with monsters, cities, and players. The goal is to defeat the boss on each of the 100 floors and reach the top of the tower." he replied, walking down the street.

"So, where are these boss things? Why don't we just finish this quickly and head back home?" Jack complained, uncomfortable with the heat in this game. It felt like summer here, strange considering none of it was real. Jack actually needed to focus to remind himself that he wasn't really here, that he was still safely in Jaimie's room with his staff and magic accessible fairly easily.

"We only just started! There's no way we're strong enough to defeat the boss already. We've got to do quests and level up first." Jaimie replied.

"That sounds like work! Games are supposed to be about relaxing, just having fun with friends, not all of this effort. Can't we just log off already, Jaimie?" Jack complained once more.

"You promised we'd play this together! Also, don't call me that here, you aren't supposed to call me by my real name." he argued.

Jack rolled his eyes at Jaimie, sighing and nodding at the kid. "Alright, fine. We'll go do some quests then log off. Why does what I call you matter, anyway? I mean, it's not like anyone can hear me anyway." Jack asked, aware that he was still invisible to much of the world.

"You never know, maybe in the virtual world you don't need belief to be seen. I'd rather be safe than sorry. Call me by my avatar's name, Believer." he said with a grin, making Jack smile as well. No one else would understand that name and he would probably get a ton of jokes about it, but Jack was happy to hear Jaimie's chosen name.

Jack nodded, grinning once more when suddenly everything changed. They had been standing on a street in the city when they were teleported to a large meeting area in the center of town, along with a huge crowd. "Uh, was that supposed to happen?" Jack asked, looking over towards Jaimie.

"Not that I'm aware of. It looks like almost every player has been brought here…." Jaime whispered, listening in on the panicked whispers. Jack could hear how people were unable to log out, wondering what was with this strange bug going on in the game.

He was surprised when he bumped into someone, another kid with black hair and about the same height as Jack. "Wait, did I just run into you?" Jack asked, blinking in surprise at the kid who was too focused on studying the crowd around him.

"Yes." he replied, but his companion was a bit more vocal.

"Please tell me you know what's going on. My name's Kleine and this is my pal, Kirito. I've got a pizza on the way back home, I need to log off!" he said, clearly panicking slightly.

"Uh, right. I'm Ja-" he began, only to be interrupted by a nudge from Jaimie. "Right, Frost, and this is my friend Believer." he continued, watching the guys raise an eyebrow at them.

"American? I didn't realize they released SAO over there." Kirito replied, recognizing that the names were rather strange.

Their conversation was interrupted though, by the appearance of a new item in everyone's hands. Jack glanced down at the mirror he now held, watching the others do the same. Suddenly, a flash of light burst out from the mirrors, blinding everyone nearby including Jack. He blinked a few times, grinning when he saw his new reflection. "Alright! Finally, I'm back to my old self." Jack cheered, glancing down towards Jaimie. He was not surprised to see the kid was back to his usual self as well, but he looked worried.

"Frost, this isn't right. This shouldn't be happening." he said, watching the others begin to recover.

"Believer is right, this is no longer a simply system failure. Look at that." Kirito commented, now much younger-looking himself. Jack followed his gaze, glancing at the sky that was now filled with red warning labels everywhere he could see. Instinctively, Jack grabbed Jaimie and pulled the kid closer. "We're gonna be alright, kid. You know what we do when we get scared, right?" Jack said, giving him a small smile as he glanced down.

Jaimie nodded, giving Jack a small smile in return. "We go have some fun instead, right?" he replied. Jack was about to come up with a game to distract him when a figure began to emerge from the sky.

"Players, I welcome you all to my name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world." it stated ominously, while the players watched from the city below it. Jack could tell that Kirito was surprised from this news, but Jack was intent on hearing this through to the end. The man remained silent for a while before continuing in his speech. "I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu." Jack froze, a bit alarmed at this statement. If he couldn't log out, he was trapped in this game. The Guardians wouldn't be able to get his help if something went wrong and he wouldn't be around to spread belief anymore. This was worse than he thought. "This is not a bug. It's all part of SAO's system. I repeat, this is not a bug. Everything is all a part of SAO's design." Kayaba added.

"What design is that?" Kleine demanded angrily, while Kirito stood in stunned silence. Jack's face was grim, growing more serious every second this man continued speaking.

"Until the top of this castle is reached, you cannot log out of your own free will. Also, dismantling the Nervgear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted, the signal sensors in your Nerve Gears will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic bodily functions. Basically, instant death." Jack felt Jaimie stiffen by his side, his eyes wide while Jack knelt down next to him.

"We're gonna be alright, kid. It's just a game, right? So why don't we go have some fun when this is done with?" Jack said, keeping a smile on his face.

He knew that he had to stay cheerful right now, that all of these players needed a Guardian with this man here. Someone had to show them that the game could still be fun. "Nervgear is just a gaming device. Destroying our brains…how could he do that? Right Kirito? How can electronic pulses kill people?" Kleine was demanding.

"Theoretically, it's possible, but I think he must be bluffing. To destroy a human brain will require a huge battery." Kirito replied. They all stood, waiting for more from Kayaba, the messenger that created this very game.

"To be a little more specific, dislocation from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start." he stated, but someone else had something to say to this man.

"What if someone outside removes our Nerve Gear without our consent?" he demanded.

"These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully get rid of the Nerve Gears. As a result, 213 players have already exited this game, and hence the real world, forever." he declared, coldly considering he was speaking of so many deaths.

Jack began to wonder how this would effect him. Could this game really kill him? He was already dead, technically. He might actually be safe if someone tried to pull him out of the game, but if that happened, no one would be here to protect Jaimie. "Kirito, I want you to promise me something." Jack said quietly, ignoring Kayaba as he continued his speech about the deaths. The boy looked over at him, shock still on his face as he saw the two boys in front of him. "Make sure Believer here has some fun, if something happens to me. He's just a kid and could use the help of someone like you in this game." he commented.

"Relax, it's not like we will find anything too deadly in here, right?" Kleine replied, patting both Kirito and Jack on the back as he tried to cheer them up.

Jack wasn't so sure, not after the way this man was behaving. This Kayaba seemed to remind Jack of Pitch, a man trying to create a world with as much fear as possible. Jack knew that Pitch would add a little element like Kleine had just mentioned, simply to put fear into the hearts of everyone here and make it a real game for him. Kayaba's next statement only proved Jack's thoughts. This man…Jack suddenly began to wonder if he really was Pitch Black. "No…it can't be." he whispered, the man's voice suddenly reminding him of the enemy of the Guardians.

"This is insane…how are we supposed to make it out of here alive?" Kleine whispered, clearly not taking this news too well.

"To exit this game, there is only one condition. Players must get to the top of Aincrad and defeat the final boss that resides there. I promise that all players still alive at that time will immediately be logged out of the game." Jack had heard enough of this and was about to step forward when Jaimie stopped him.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" he asked, fear in his eyes.

Jack knelt down in front of him again, holding his shoulders as he spoke. "He's trying to destroy me. That's what this is all about, I know it. Turning fun into something bad, that's why he made this game." Jack stated

"You will all probably be wondering why? Why is the creator of Nerve Gear and SAO doing something like this? To create and watch this perfect world, this world filled with fear. I no longer have a reason or purpose for doing anything, because I have finally realized my ultimate goal. As of now, I have officially finished the tutorial for Sword Art Online. Players, fight bravely and let fear keep you alive." he stated as he vanished.

Jack glared into the air where he was, knowing exactly who they were up again. "He's back." Jaimie whispered, finally realizing the truth. Jack watched the others begin to panic, exactly what Pitch was going for. He had taken on the role of Kayaba for this game, to create a world where he could inspire more fear than he could ever make in real life. A place where everyone would fear him, just like he wanted when he fought the Guardians.

"Believer, Frost, Kleine, come with me." Kirito insisted, running off into the crowd. Jack grabbed Jaimie's arm, pulling him along as he chased after the one other player they knew here.

"We're going to need someone to help us. It took all of the Guardians and you kids to stop him the first time. Without them here, the other players will have to help." Jack explained to the kid as they ran, feeling relieved when they stopped.

Kleine seemed to be panicking still, while Jack and Jaimie were determined to make it through this. "Keep it together, Kleine. I'm going to get out of this city and head over to the next village. You three should come with me too." Kirito insisted, watching them carefully. The boy looked worried about the idea, especially as he seemed to think about it more, but he didn't back down.

"You're trying to avoid the battle for experience in this area, aren't you?" Jaimie asked, more familiar with games than Jack was. Kirito nodded, his eyes on Kleine.

"I can't." he said eventually, looking concerned. "I can't leave my friends behind, they should all be in the plaza right now." he explained.

"Make sure you calm them down, fear is the worst thing for everyone right now." Jack told him, watching both Kirito and Kleine give him confused stares.

"Uh, Frost? I don't think now's the time to explain that to them…" Jaimie said softly from beside him. Jack sighed and nodded, wishing he had his staff and hoodie back. He might look like himself, but this armor he wore was not like him at all.

"Okay…if anything happens, Kleine, send me a message." Kirito said, frowning at Jack and Jaimie for a moment. After a few more words, Kleine went back off into the city, leaving Jack alone with Jaimie and Kirito.

"So, off to the next village, right?" Jack clarified, a smile on his face.

"Still clueless, aren't you Frost?" Jaimie commented, grinning as Jack shrugged and began following after Kirito. There might be dangers in this world, but he knew the best way to fight back against Pitch Black. He just had to focus on the fun in this game, then he would finally be able to win and free everyone.

 **So, I've been incredibly bored lately. I keep trying to write more into the stories I've already started, but instead, I just keep coming up with new ideas. For those of you who do not read my other stories, updates are based on the number of reviews a story** **receives. The two stories in progress with the most reviews will be updated weekly, all others will receive monthly updates (hopefully, I'm starting a lot right now. Working two jobs gave me a lot of ideas that got backed up for a while, and now I am trying to write all of them at once before I forget any of them). So, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or SAO

Jack's plan wasn't going too well, but on the bright side Jaimie stayed in a good mood. It had been about a month since the game started, yet no one had been able to kill the first boss. At this point, Jack was understanding how the game worked. While there was no magic to be used, he used sword skills to fight. It reminded him of North in a way, always fighting battles with swords instead of in the distance with his staff and frost. Kirito had been kind enough to help them out for a bit, but Jack could tell that he was trying to distance himself. He knew that it would be hard if someone died because of you. Jack had yet to be responsible for anything like that, but he had heard that there were already two thousand people killed because of this game, because of Pitch Black.

Jack still didn't know what this game would do to him if he died, but Jack felt pretty confident that he was safe. While he could be hurt and end up with a massive headache, he was immortal. He could not die, not from something as simple as this. It was why he was willing to take risks in this game, jumping in front of enemies before they could get to Jaimie, or even Kirito when they went out with him. Kirito criticized Jack and claimed he was going to get himself killed like that, but the winter spirit always shrugged it off with a smile.

"Frost, they're starting the meeting soon, right?" Jaimie asked, sitting by his side. Jack had realized fairly quickly that there were not too many players out here that were Jaimie's age. He didn't know if they simply didn't play the game or if they were too scared to leave the Town of Beginnings, but either way Jaimie always got shocked looks everywhere he went. Jack Frost didn't do too much better, having pure white hair, pale skin, and a youthful appearance. At least he looked like he was close to the other players' ages, but he was still odd for any teenager.

"Yes, this meeting is to figure out how to find and defeat the first boss." Kirito replied, noticing that Jack was not paying close attention. The winter spirit was frowning at the seat he was on, trying hard to channel his magic and create just a tiny bit of frost. He really missed his power and did this almost every day, just to make sure it hadn't come back at some point.

"What are you doing, Frost?" Kirito asked, watching Jack frown and pull his hand away from the seat.

"Nothing, just bored. I thought I might be able to have a little fun while we waited, but it looks like it isn't working." he replied, sighing and glancing over at Jaimie.

"Not working? What isn't working? We haven't had any game bugs since opening day, and that wasn't even a bug." Kirito asked, looking confused.

"Uh…not part of the game, really. Just something I do in real life that doesn't seem to translate over into the game." Jack replied, knowing Jaimie still wanted the news kept quiet. People wouldn't really believe him anyway, so he couldn't tell them the truth about this game.

"Okay. If you didn't want to come, you could have just stayed back in town." Kirito commented, noticing his disinterest.

"No, I have to be here. You wouldn't understand." Jack said, looking slightly more serious. He had grown to smile less in this place, having the stress of knowing how little hope there was getting to him. So many deaths already, and not even a single floor cleared. At this rate, all ten thousand players would die before they reached the fifth floor, no where near one hundred. He knew Pitch Black would try something as soon as possible now, though. People were growing used to life in the game, growing content and less afraid. He would do something to bring that fear back, even if defeating the boss brought hope as well.

"Okay people! Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started." someone called out, standing down in the center of the meeting area. "So anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming. Good to see you. My name is Diabel and in this game, the job I rolled is knight." he stated, only for someone to correct him from the crowd. "You guys want to hear this or not? Right, anyway here's the deal. Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today. First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor Two. The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here!" he stated.

Jaimie giggled slightly at that, grinning at Jack. "Hear that? You're one of the best players in the game Frost. I never would have guessed it." he whispered with a grin. Jack grinned right back, in complete agreement with the kid. Swords weren't his style, though he typically fought with a spear to get as close to his staff as possible. Even using that was weird, since it wasn't used to channel magic but to physically attack an enemy. He had tried swords at first, but later changed due to his inability to concentrate when he was stealing North's fighting style.

"First off, we'll team up into parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss. We need a raid group made up of multiple parties." Diabel continued, moving on without interruption.

Jack glanced back at Kirito, who was watching everyone else immediately form their parties. His gaze turned towards one girl who was left out, one person who was sitting all alone at the meeting. "Looks like we're getting an extra group member, Believer." Jack commented, walking over to her with a grin. The girl blinked a few times, leaning back and looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Knock it off, Frost. You looking for a party?" Kirito offered, sitting down next to the girl.

"It just seemed like they're all already friends. Even you came with friends." she commented, glancing around. Kirito rubbed his neck, smiling slightly.

"Ah…not really. These two are idiots, I'm just trying to keep them alive most of the time." he corrected.

"Hey! Be nice to Believer, he's just a kid." Jack said, defending Jaimie immediately.

"Really? I thought he was the smarter one of you two. Man am I confused." Kirito replied, glancing at the two of them.

Jack sighed, shaking his head before sending the girl a party invite. "You might as well join. Everyone else has already gotten a full group together." he told her, watching her nod and accept the invite.

Jack saw her icon appear in his vision, revealing her name to be Asuna. "All right. Looks like everyone's teamed up,. Now then—" Diabel said, but another player ran up and interrupted him.

"Hold up a sec! My name's Kibaou, got that? Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest. We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, yeah? Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now!" he yelled out, glaring at the other players.

Jack knew that Kirito was one of the people the man was referring to. A lot of the other players had been upset with the beta testers, simply for refusing to help any of the others that were new to the game. Jack understood their thought process, but at the same time, it was impossible to keep everyone alive in a game like this. Pitch had designed it to remove everything related to the Guardians, to create a world where only fear existed and wonder, hope, and dreams were a thing of the past. Diabel seemed to agree, and Kibaou continued his rant. Jack watched Kirito begin to look uncomfortable with the situation, glancing down at the ground instead of at the other players.

"Hey, don't worry about him. You did your best, Kirito, he just doesn't understand. In the end, this is still a game and we're here to have fun." Jack whispered, nudging the boy.

Kirito blinked in surprise, not expecting Jack to defend him apparently. "Frost is right, you helped us after all. We really appreciate all of your help, Kirito." Believer added, smiling over at him. Jack waited patiently, watching Diabel quickly dispel the man's anger using rational, the idea that the guidebooks were created by the beta testers themselves. Jack wondered if even that information would be accurate, though. While he didn't play many of these online games, he knew that changes were made between the beta and real versions. Plus, they were dealing with Pitch Black, not an ordinary man. It wouldn't make sense for things to be so easy to win in this world, he wouldn't allow it.

"Okay, can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the boss, it's all in here— the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about. According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack, too. That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP, and whoever gets an item gets to keep it. Any objections?" Diabel continued. Jack was surprised at how short the speech was, but it wasn't like there was much to go off of. While the beta testers may have put some information in the book, they couldn't provide every tiny detail for the others. There wouldn't have been enough room in the book, not even in a virtual world.

When no one answered, Diabel quickly ended the meeting. Jack and Jaimie went off on their own, leaving Kirito alone with Asuna for the time being. The agreed to meet back up later to discuss their strategy for the boss, but Jack wasn't too worried. With this many people, that boss was going down. "Jack, do you think _he'll_ show up?" Jaimie asked as they walked, gazing up at the sky as they stopped.

"Who, Pitch? I doubt it. He's trying to build up fear in this world, and destroy hope and wonder as he does so. That takes patience, requires giving people hope to begin with before showing them that it was for nothing, that regardless of how much hope they have, they will never succeed. I don't think we'll see him until we get higher up, maybe not even until the last floor." Jack commented, thinking about how Pitch's last plan worked. It was complicated, destroying the Guardians one at a time. In a way, it was smart too. He wouldn't do anything less within this world, so Jack had to be prepared.

"Then what do you think will happen? I can tell you're worried about it. You never worry about anything, it's so weird seeing you without a smile." Jaimie commented, watching Jack carefully.

The winter spirit sighed, leaning against the tree they had stopped by. "This game is getting to me, I guess. I mean, I love it and I have so much fun here, even without my powers, but everyone else just can't. I can't make others smile, I can't help them have fun. I feel like I'm failing in my job, like I'm not able to be a Guardian here." Jack replied, glancing up at the moon. He wondered what the others were doing back in the real world, if they had even noticed he was gone. Were they worried about him? He didn't think Bunny would miss him, but the others might.

"You aren't failing, Jack. Most of the players aren't kids, not like I am. If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would have done without you. I would have been so scared, but with you here, I know you'll keep me safe." Jaimie said, smiling over at Jack.

The winter spirit smiled back, ruffling his friend's hair as he began walking back. "Thanks, kid. We should get going, we've got a big day tomorrow so we should get some rest." Jack told him, heading towards an inn for them to sleep at for the night.

"Wait! You didn't tell me what you think he'll do. You know Pitch better than anyone else here. Is everything going to be alright during tomorrow's battle? You said he'd wait, right?" Jaimie asked, looking worried.

Jack sighed, shrugging as they walked. "I have no idea, all I can say is make sure to have fun while we're there. Keep smiling, Jaimie, keep enjoying everything this world has to offer. Who knows, maybe it'll start snowing soon? Then we can really start having fun. Can you imagine it? Virtual snowball fights, sledding, ice skating, it'll be just like back home." Jack said, grinning at the kid. Jaimie nodded, looking a bit brighter at Jack's suggestion. Jack had to admit, he felt rather responsible for the kid here. He was all alone, no parents to take care of him or even older siblings to help him out. While the winter spirit wasn't mature by any means, he was technically an adult and he was supposed to protect children. Jaimie was his friend and his first believer, Jack had to make sure the kid made it out of this game alive.

 **I know, this still followed closely to the anime thus far. I will be making changes a little further in, and I will do my best not to completely reiterate everything stated in the anime while I write the introduction of this story. This is my first time writing anything with SAO, feel free to let me know if anyone seems OOC or if anything seems off to you thus far. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of SAO or Rise of the Guardians.

The group had gathered and was now on their way to fight the boss. Jaimie and Jack were laughing as they walked, confusing other players with their cheerfulness.

"What's with them?"

"Don't they realize how serious this is?"

"Someone could die today, why are they laughing?" The voices whispered, but Jack and Jaimie were ignoring them.

"Alright, imagine this. During the boss fight, we go on a little sledding trip. You go flying off a ramp and fly straight into his face, stabbing him with your sword while I fly around and distract him." Jack was whispering, knowing that it was all in fun. It worked to make Jaimie smile, plus it was entertaining to think about.

"How about a snowball fight? Just imagine Cupcake here, with her giant snowman head raging out on Illfang the Kobold Lord." Jaimie replied, making them both laugh at the thought.

Kirito and Asuna were behind them, actually discussing a real plan unlike Jaimie and Jack. "Guys, we need to come up with a real plan. There is no magic in SAO, it isn't like most fantasy games so that plan is ridiculous, Frost. Our target's gonna be the boss' minions." Kirito explained.

Jack sighed, shaking his head at the normally silent player they traveled with. "Come on, you are being so boring. This is a game, lighten up and have some fun." Jack said, watching Kirito frown slightly at his words.

"This is more than just a game, Frost. For the fight, I'll use a sword skill to knock the enemies' weapons out of the way. Then, one of you will switch and jump in. Believer, you are faster than Frost so you should be the one to knock away a weapon as well. He'll switch with you when you are done." Kirito explained.

"What's the switch?" Asuna asked, while Kirito looked back at her in surprise. Even Jack understood what it meant, even with his limited knowledge of the game.

"Okay, level with me. Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" Kirito asked, glancing at Asuna. When she nodded in affirmation, Kirito looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry about it, just follow our lead and you'll be fine. Don't forget to have some fun out there, too." Jack told her with a smile, feeling a bit brighter today.

"You're sure nothing will happen?" Jaimie asked in a slightly quieter voice.

Kirito frowned at that, glancing between them. "Yo, we should all be involved in any strategy discussions. We are a party, we should make decisions together." he said, trying to get their attention.

Jack thought about it some more, thinking about what he might do. It would be small, if anything, something to just start breaking down hope and tear players apart. The boss would be possible to defeat, but Jack wondered if there would be an extra challenge, something added just to shock everyone there and kill one more player than necessary. "Kirito is right, but I don't have time to explain everything. Just be prepared, I have a feeling something is going to be different with this boss than in the beta. Let me know when you see anything, no matter how minor, change. It could be the difference between life and death for these players." Jack said, glancing over at the others.

"Wait, Kirito was a beta tester?" Asuna asked, looking confused. Kirito looked a bit annoyed at having this fact revealed, but he nodded in response to Asuna's comment.

Kirito was about to ask something else when they arrived at the boss room, where Diabel yelled out to everyone present. "Listen up, everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win! Come on!" he shouted, charging forward and beginning to give all the parties commands for the battle as it began. The Kobold Lord appeared quickly, surrounded by his sentinels just as the guidebook had predicted. Jack thought it was looking okay so far, much like he imagined it would.

Kirito moved into action first, attacking the blade of one of the sentinels and yelling for Asuna to switch out. Jaimie did the same, but Jack wasn't going to let him stay near the enemy for long. He charged forward, swinging his spear towards the enemy and stabbing it hard in its stomach. Frost jumped back quickly after his attack, watching the enemy recover as they continued battling the kobold sentinels. Glancing over, he could see that Asuna was holding her own fairly well, skilled in spite of her lack of experience of working with other players. "Nice work, keep it up!" Jack told them, laughing as he moved towards a new enemy. The others might not be enjoying this, but he sure was. It was a challenge, fighting things without his magic. When he got back, he would have a few new tricks to show the other Guardians, he was sure of that.

Jack looked toward the main boss, seeing his fourth health bar drop into the red. Maybe nothing new would happen yet. It was still early, after all. He watched the boss discard the buckler, just like they had discussed, and began switching to a new weapon. "Frost! You were right! Diabel, Stop!" Kirito yelled out, towards the player that was charging alone towards the boss.

Jack moved, ignoring the sentinels as he rushed towards Diabel. He was going to save that player, regardless of what happened. Kirito knew what he was talking about, something had changed even if Jack didn't know what. The boss moved to attack, just as Jack tackled Diabel to the ground and barely managed to avoid the blow. "Frost!" Jaimie yelled, rushing over to the Guardian on the ground as Kirito followed. Jack was getting back up already, feeling relieved that he had managed to save someone in this battle. He had yet to see anyone die in this game and it was an experience he wasn't looking forward to. Jack knew he wouldn't take something like that well, so he was doing everything he could to avoid it.

"Alright, Pitch, let's see what you've brought to the table." Jack said with a slight grin, glancing towards Jaimie to find the kid doing the same.

"Right. We've got this, we can take him out." he said, grabbing Jack's hand as they walked towards the boss.

"That was insane, Frost. You nearly got yourself killed along with Diabel." Kirito commented, while Asuna joined them. The party was holding him off for now, but someone would have to get in there and defeat it.

"Kirito, do you know his attack patterns?" Jack asked, looking towards the only person who might have a clue about this boss now.

He nodded, watching Illfang closely. "That's a No-Dachi, not a Talwar. I've faced monsters with sword skills like this before, we can take him." Kirito said, preparing himself. "We'll do it just like the sentinels, alright?" he said, glancing towards them.

"Sounds like fun. Go ahead and sit back on this one kid, I've got this." Jack insisted, watching Jaimie nod and step back. Kirito glanced at Jack for a moment, before nodding and charging after the boss. He slashed out at the boss' weapon, forcing it back and leaving an opening for Jack to strike. Asuna joined him, slashing with her rapier as Jack stabbed with his spear.

The boss moved to attack once more, catching Jack's attention. Asuna was still close to the boss, just like he was. "Asuna!" he heard Kirito yell, but Jack was already on it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly, jumping away as Kirito moved closer to strike the boss himself.

The kobold lord slashed down with his weapon, forcing Kirito to jump out of the way. "Careful!" Jack yelled out, worried that the boss might get too close to Kirito.

The swordsman glanced back at him, giving him a small smile before yelling out to him and Asuna. "Come on, help me beat this sucker! One last attack!" he said, while Jack grinned right back.

"Now you're getting the idea, this is gonna be fun!" Jack cheered, swinging his spear around like he normally did with his staff. It was still a habit for him, one that even this game could not break. It rested against his shoulder now, though he quickly adjusted it for battle when he remembered that the spear didn't work like his magic did.

"You have a strange idea of what fun is, Frost." Asuna commented, preparing for their last attack. They all charged forward, dodging the boss' attack as they swung their weapons towards him. Jack hit first, running around Illfang as he got the boss' attention.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled towards the boss, laughing as he weaved around the other players in the room. With the boss distracted, Kirito moved in for the final attack, using a sword skill to lash out at Illfang's back as he gave a battle cry. Jack grinned as the boss vanished, destroyed by Kirito's blade.

"You got it!" Asuna cheered, while Jack grinned right back at him. "Nice work, Kirito." Jaimie commented, smiling over at the rest of his party.

"You….you saved my life." Diabel breathed out, still stunned and on the ground after his attempt to attack the boss alone.

"Yeah, he knew something was off!" another voice called out.

"They both did!" another one added, including Kirito into the accusations.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Jack commented, seeing everyone stop cheering and start turning against Jack and Kirito.

Kibaou was the one who figured it out, or at least somewhat figured it out. "They used to be beta-testers! That's how they knew! They knew the boss' attack patterns and kept it from us! They could've told us, so we all would've stood a chance. This was all so they could steal the EXP from the other groups!" he declared, glaring at Jack and Kirito.

Jack found it hilarious that he was being labeled as a beta-tester and he actually began laughing at the accusation. "Really? Me, a beta-tester? I'm flattered, but that's rather impossible. I was rather…busy during the time the beta was running." Jack commented, realizing that the beta had been running while Pitch was attacking the Guardians. This plan must have been his back-up, Jack realized. It was so he could still get his victory, even if the Guardians stopped him. He really had planned for everything, even down to his very defeat at the end. This realization made Jack stop laughing, glancing towards where the boss had once been. This game was so complicated, so involved. It was a sign of just how twisted and intelligent Pitch's mind truly was, a frightening foe for anyone.

"Leave them alone, it was my fault. I should have been more careful, I put my life in danger and all of yours as well." Diabel announced, trying to ease the tension. It didn't help, not when people were already assuming the worst of beta-testers at this point.

Kirito was staring at Jack, frowning for a moment before he sighed and turned towards the others. "Frost, Believer, it was nice partying with you for a while. Looks like we're going to go our separate ways for a while, but I want you to promise me something if we meet back up." Kirito said quietly, while the group began to grumble and complain further about their actions.

"Uh, sure. What do you want?" Jack asked, curious about what Kirito was looking for.

"I want you to explain everything to me. You know nothing of SAO, yet you knew that this boss would not be the same as the beta. I know you're hiding something, and I would love to hear what, but after this I'm going to have to play solo for a while." Kirito explained, still kneeling down on the ground as he spoke. Jack knew that Kirito deserved an explanation, so he wasn't going to deny the kid his answer.

"Of course." he replied, watching as Kirito nodded and began chuckling a bit louder than before.

"I find that I'm amused as well. You guys think I used to be a beta-tester. It's not cool to put me in the same class with those noobs." Kirito announced, standing up and turning towards the group.

Jack knew all about this tale, the story of how Kirito had been skilled enough to reach higher floors than any other player. For the other players though, it was a shock to hear. It was enough of a shock that all of the suspicion moved from Jack and onto Kirito, turning all of their anger towards him as he spoke. "If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester! You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!" Kibaou yelled out, while someone else joined in the argument. "He's a beta-tester and a cheater! He's a beater!" he yelled, while Jack watched over them sadly.

"This is rather disappointing. We just won, we should be celebrating, having fun and enjoying the game, but instead you are too focused on who kept information to themselves. We are all on the same side, stop yelling at Kirito!" Jack told them, trying to defend his friend.

Kirito shook his head at Jack, walking away as he equipped some new item. Jack watched a black coat appear over the young man's shoulders, covering his old armor as he walked away. Asuna followed him while Jaimie went towards Jack's side. "So, he did try something." Jaimie whispered, grabbing Jack's hand as they began to walk away from the group as well.

"Yeah, but don't worry. There's nothing he can do that I can't handle, you know that right?" Jack said, smiling down at his believer. Jaimie nodded, smiling right back at him.

"So, celebration time, right? Wanna go find some place that serves cake? I know that it exists somewhere in this game, everything else seems to be here!" Jaimie said, clearly excited over the idea. Jack laughed, nodding as they walked passed Kirito.

"You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, 'cause there are limits to what a solo player can do." he was saying, speaking with Asuna. Jack nodded as he walked passed, watching as their party was disbanded. He quickly added Jaimie right back in, not wanting to be separate from him for even a second. They would get through this world together, no matter what it threw at them. Jack knew that they could do it now, even if things changed over time.

 **So, this is chapter marks the end of the initial set-up for this story. While I still plan on following the plot of the anime to an extent, more of the story will be altered at this point as the focus will be on Jack and Jaimie, rather than on Kirito and Asuna for a bit. I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

"Hey, wait up!" a voice called out, stopping Jack and Jaimie on their way to explore the next floor. Jack glanced over at Jaimie for a moment before turning to face the approaching player. He was surprised to see a small group of them actually, including Diabel, Kibaou, and the other guy that had accused him and Kirito of being beta testers.

"What do they want?" Jaimie asked, confused after they had yelled at Jack. The kid stepped closer to the winter spirit, worried over what they would do to them.

"Look, I never got the chance to thank you properly back there. I would probably be dead now if it wasn't for you. You were a beta tester too, right?" Diabel said, smiling over at Jack.

"Actually, no. Kirito was and he gave me the warning that something had changed. I was closer than he was to you, so I was able to get you out of the way just in time it seemed." Jack explained, shrugging.

"Wait, you were a beta tester?" Jaimie asked, catching on to the hint left in Diabel's question. Jack realized it a second later, his eyes widening at the man in front of him.

"That's so cool! How fun was it back then, before all of these weird rules that make it seem so serious? I imagine it was awesome, running around and fighting monsters without having to be afraid of anything." Jack commented with a grin.

"It was, I guess, but it is kind of hard to see it that way now. Do you mind telling me your names?" he asked after a moment, walking with them as they left the boss room.

"Oh, right. I'm Frost and this is Believer. As for the game, you just gotta see the fun in it. It's what games are meant to be, after all." Jack told him, watching as Kibaou followed along with the other guy.

"Look, we were actually thinking of starting a guild now that we were moving further into the game. We were hoping you two would like to join us and be members." Diabel said, watching the other two look a bit uncomfortable with the invite.

Jack had heard of guilds in this game, knowing that a few of them had started to pop up already. He had even talked with Jaimie about starting one themselves, kind of a joke in a way. He still remembered that conversation rather well.

 _"_ _So, we're starting a guild, huh? Why?" Jaimie had asked._

 _"_ _Well, duh. This world needs some Guardians and I can't think of a better way to recruit them. It isn't like Manny is here to choose anyone, so we just have to do his job for him." Jack had replied._

 _"_ _Wait, you want me to be a Guardian?" Jaimie had asked, growing excited._

 _"_ _Of course, kid! An honorary Guardian of Childhood, we could even make an oath for all members to take and everything." Jack had replied. Jaimie had laughed, shaking his head._

 _"_ _Nope, we aren't Guardians of Childhood here, we're the Guardians of Aincrad, protecting players everywhere in this world." he stated with a smile._

 _"_ _Alright, then that'll be our name. Once we get a few more players on board, we'll create the Guardians of Aincrad, together. Then we can start having some real fun!" Jack had replied._

"Well, Believer and I were kind of going to start one of our own eventually. We've got our own idea in mind on how to play this game." Jack told them, wishing they could join. Diabel seemed like a nice guy, even if his friends were a bit rude.

"But we need you! No one else here knows this game like you two do, not even Diabel. Thanks for telling us you were an ex-beta tester, by the way." Kibaou grumbled, glaring over at his friend for a moment before turning towards Jack.

"Uh, we don't really know the game that well. I mean, we are both rather new to MMORPGs in general and we aren't all that skilled. We're just here to have fun." Jaimie said, stepping out from behind Jack slightly.

"Well, if you don't wish to join our guild, how about we join yours? Either way, we still end up playing together, which is what matters in the end." Diabel suggested, watching the other two nod in agreement.

"Alright, but there is something you should understand about our guild idea. It's more about enjoying life in the game, rather than beating it. We're here to have fun, and help others do so as well. As long as you're okay with that, I don't have an issue with you joining." Jack told them, watching them nod.

"Oh, and those guys need to understand that beta-testers aren't any different than the rest of us. We are all trapped in here and working towards the same goal. It isn't fair to be mean to them because they got to play the game in the past." Jaimie added, pointing towards Kibaou and the unnamed player.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there. Sorry for yelling at you earlier, we just got scared when we saw how close Diabel came to dying. He's our friend in real life too, believe it or not." the stranger said. "I'm Aki by the way, pleasure to meet you." he added after a moment, shrugging.

"Believer and I are friends in real life too, so I get it." Jack told them, grinning over at Jaimie.

"Wait, so we are really starting a guild?" he asked with a grin, while Jack nodded and grinned right back.

"Yep, just time to make it official. Oh! We forgot about the oath!" Jack said, realizing they hadn't come up with it yet.

"Oath? What oath?" Diabel asked, confused over their actions.

"Right, well our guild is going to be known as the Guardians of Aincrad, based on a….club of ours back home. There's this whole oath we go through to join…here let's try and come up with it now." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was an important thing for the Guardians to take that oath, so it had to be important for guild members here too. He wasn't going to let it slide, not in any form.

"So, will you three, Diabel, Kibaou, and Aki vow to watch over the child-er, players of this world? To guard them with your life—their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we-ah no, that won't work. Hmmm, Believer, you've heard it before, you have any ideas on how to finish it?" Jack asked, turning towards his friend.

The kid thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. "For we are all in this together, it's all that we have, and all that we will ever need." Jaimie finished, grinning over at the winter spirit.

"I don't know about this…it sounds kind of serious…." Kibaou commented, running a hand through his hair as he heard the oath. Aki was frowning as well, realizing that these two players were serious about their words.

Diabel was the first to nod, stepping forward towards Jack and Jaimie. "I will. We all will, to help free us all from this death game." he said seriously, watching Kibaou and Aki slowly start to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, he's right. We've got to keep the others safe, there's no way we can win if too many players die!" Aki added, while Jack sighed and shook his head.

"You guys really need to learn to lighten up. I'll show you eventually, I guess. Anyway, welcome to the guild, honorary Guardians. Now we just have to make it official in the game." Jack told them, smiling as he formed the new guild. It seemed like he was taking Kirito's advice as well, joining with some friends to play together through this world. Maybe Kirito would join when they met next, it would make it so much better having him around too.

This was the start of their small guild, one that ended up growing rather steadily. Jack was surprised at how many Guardians joined in this world, people simply looking for a place to relax and have fun. Jack was able to help them through the game, leveling up other players and showing them how fun this world could be. It really wasn't that different from real life, after all. It felt real and they could do almost everything they could do in reality here, so they could all live happy lives in Aincrad. "Hey! Frost, right, remember me?" someone yelled out, interrupting Jack one day as he was helping someone learn how to fish.

A few more floors had been cleared by this point, opening up more quests for people to take. Kleine was approaching, making Jack's eyes widen. He hadn't seen the man since day one and Jack was happy to know that Kleine had survived this long. Besides, Jack was relieved to have a break from this. Fishing was boring for Jack, since it involved sitting around and being patient, two things he never really liked doing.

"Kleine! How've you been? Have you seen Kirito around?" Jack asked, curious. Winter was approaching soon, so Jack would be in his element once more it seemed. That would be when he reserved his time for Jaimie, having snowball fights and sledding on anything they could find in the game. He would make it just like back home, no matter how hard it was. They would laugh like they did on snow days, and they would even bring along the other guild members to show them how to enjoy it. Jack found it funny that they had even taken to calling Jack the Guardian of Fun in here, just like his title back home. They understood him well enough to guess his center, even within the game.

"Nah, but I've heard a ton about you lately. You're the leader of the Guardians of Aincrad, right? The one they call the Guardian of Fun?" he asked, watching Jack nod and grin over at him.

"That's me. We're just enjoying the nice weather while it lasts, learning to fish and relax right now." Jack told him, watching his guild member smile back at his friend.

"I think I'll head to my house now, though. Thanks for the help, Frost!" the man said, putting away his fishing rod and leaving.

"Anytime, it's what we're here for! Don't be afraid to ask for help, especially if it will make the game more fun for you in the end." Jack told him with a grin. He was figuring out how to do his job within the game, cheering himself up as time went on. Jaimie was happy for him too, even though it made him busier than normal. They were still high enough level to fight on the front lines, but Jack tended to sit back and help others instead of joining on boss fights. Not only did he want to keep Jaimie away from them, but he also didn't want other players feeling left out.

"I've been looking all over for you! Your guild is amazing and my friends and I all wanted to join. I met up with them back in the Town of Beginnings, but to be honest, we haven't really been able to get very far on our own. We're still only about level twenty, to be honest." Kleine said, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jack smiled over at him, standing up and nodding. "Sure, but you all have to take the oath first." Jack told him, walking over to Kleine who frowned slightly at Jack.

"Oath? Oh, I heard about that, but I thought it was some kind of joke. You really make all players swear an oath before joining your guild?" Kleine asked, while Jack nodded.

"Of course, it is what makes us who we are. Besides, Believer helped me come up with it so I'm not leaving it out anytime soon." Jack told him. "Alright, so will you, Kleine, vow to watch over the players of this world? To guard them with your life—their hopes, their wishes and their dreams— for we are all in this together, they are all that we have, and all that we will ever need." Jack said, using the most serious voice he could manage. Even so, he found himself laughing after he finished, thinking that he did a terrible impression of North. It just wasn't him, so he failed miserably every time he tried to swear someone into the guild.

"What's so funny about that? It sounds serious, like a big deal, man! Gosh, I mean I guess I don't have a problem with helping others out, but guarding them with my life? You really expect us to die for others in this game?" Kleine was saying, actually taking this promise more seriously than some of the other players Jack had met.

"Uh, sorta. I mean, it's more about helping them out, making sure they're having fun and enjoying things here in Aincrad." Jack told him, watching Kleine nod.

"Alright, then I guess I'm in! Don't worry, I'll make my friends take the oath too, Frost! Then we'll all be part of the Guardians of Aincrad!" he cheered, rushing back into town.

"Hey, I'll go with you. I'm meeting Believer in town anyway." Jack said, getting up and following after Kleine. He had something to talk to Jaimie about, something strange that had happened recently. No one could find out about it, not when it could drastically change the rules of the game. Even Jack was afraid of it, worried over how it might change his experience here.

"Really? That kid has made it all the way out here? I'm impressed, most of the kids his age are still back at the Town of Beginnings." Kleine commented, while Jack nodded.

"That's where they all are? Maybe I'll stop by and see if any of them want to join. This game can be really fun once you figure out how to play it." Jack said, walking by his side.

"Nah, let them be. They're better off down there, where they are safe from monsters and the stress of this death game. Believer is already out here, so I guess there is no harm in keeping him around, but it is dangerous to keep going. The game will only get more challenging as we move up from here." Kleine commented, watching Jack nod.

He knew it would change eventually, that people were getting too happy and hopeful for Pitch's desires. He was still waiting for the moment when something changed, when he found a way to strike fear into everyone's hearts once more. Many players were still afraid, players that Jack couldn't reach. He had helped many of them, but he couldn't do as much here as he could back home. He wasn't magical here, so it was tough trying to be a Guardian in this world. "Our guild isn't playing this game to win, we're playing it to have fun. You're right that things will get harder, but for now we should just enjoy our time here." Jack insisted, while Kleine nodded in reply.

"Maybe you guys have the right idea after all. Keeps your spirits up as you keep going through the game, at least. I rather like your style, Frost." Kleine commented, while Jack grinned right back at him.

They had finally arrived at the town now, where Jack would see Jaimie for the first time this week. He made sure to keep track of where the kid went, though he was typically spending time with Diabel and other guild members lately. Jaimie was waiting right at the entrance of the town, grinning wildly when he saw Jack at the entrance. "Frost!" he yelled, running forward and hugging him tightly.

Jack stepped back, a bit surprised at first, before returning the kid's hug. "Hey, it's good to see you too, kid. Remember Kleine?" Jack asked, pointing over towards his companion. Jaimie nodded, smiling over at him too.

"Hey! You joined the guild!" Jaimie said, noticing the symbol by Kleine's player icon.

"Yeah, me and my buddies are all joining the Guardians of Aincrad! Now that I've found Frost, anyway. Glad to see you're still around too, kid, I was worried for ya when I realized how young you were." Kleine commented, watching the kid simply smile back at him and laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit young for this game, but I've got Frost here to keep me safe. With the guild now, I've got a ton of players helping me out too, so I'm never really alone in this world. Oh, speaking of which, Diabel is in town too. He wanted to see you again and talk to you about possibly going after some special event boss in a few months." Jaimie said, grabbing Jack's hand as they began walking further into town.

Jack nodded, keeping his smile on his face even though he wouldn't get to tell Jaimie about what had happened yet. Maybe another time would work, when they were alone. The kid was really the only person he could trust with it anyway, the only person who understood what this game really was. No one would believe him anyway if he started saying that the boogeyman created this game to make everyone afraid. They were all teenagers or older, unable to believe in fairy tales anymore. "Special event boss? I'd like to get in on that one, sounds like fun. Plus, you'll need a warrior like me around to take it down anyway." Kleine commented, clearly boasting his own skills. Jack almost laughed at him about it, but decided not to. He wasn't going to offend his friend by doing so, so he simply smiled and kept walking.

"Sure, you can meet Diabel with us after we go see your friends." Jack told him, moving quickly through the town.

It didn't take long to get Kleine's friends into the guild, so they quickly went to the café where they were meeting Diabel. "Frost, you're here! I see you've brought a new recruit with you as well." Diabel said, seeing the third member of their group. Jack nodded, sitting down across from the blue haired player as he joined with the other guild members here.

"Yeah, this is Kleine, just took the oath today along with his friends. Looks like we're getting a ton of Guardians in this world right now." Jack commented, giving Jaimie a slight knowing look since they were the only ones who understood how exclusive this club really was. The kid laughed slightly at the joke, before glancing down at the table uncomfortably.

"Right. Anyway, I've heard a rumor going around about a one-time event that didn't even happen in the beta. Apparently, on Christmas Eve there is going to be a special event boss for us to beat." Diabel said, while Jack's eyes widened. Christmas Eve…dealing with Pitch Black…Jack already could see where this was going. The twisted maniac was going to make the players kill North! Even if it wasn't real, Jack was feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

Jaimie noticed the change in his mood, frowning slightly over at Jack. "Frost, what is it?" Jaimie asked, watching his gaze turn towards the table.

"Just a game, don't worry about it. I have a weird guess about who the event boss will be, that's all." Jack commented, focusing back on Diabel.

"It's actually already been released. His name is Nicholas St North, AKA Nicholas the Renegade. He'll show up under some fir tree and it is our job to find it. He drops an incredibly rare item from what I've heard." Diabel added, while Jack had stilled. Jaimie had started coughing on his drink, spitting it out as he heard the name.

"North? The boss is North?" he asked, his eyes going straight towards Jack.

"Relax, kid. He isn't here, he's back home remember? You know how busy he'll be around then, anyway." Jack said softly, still gazing at the table. Pitch would make it as realistic as possible too, trying to destroy North's image for anyone in the game that still believed in Santa. He would likely fight with two swords, be large and intimidating, just like the real deal. Jack could see it already, the idea forming in his head. He really didn't want to fight against North, not even if it was a fake version of him.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Diabel asked, confused at his companions' attitudes.

"Yeah, it's just an event boss. It's not like he's gonna be as hard as any floor boss we find in this game." Kleine added, noticing their grave looks.

"We'll help you guys level and prepare for the battle, even help you find the tree, but I think Believer and I will sit out on the final battle. We actually have a friend that goes by the nickname of North, it just feels way too similar. Especially with how crazily obsessed our friend is about christmas." Jack explained, knowing that he couldn't tell them the full story.

Jaimie nodded in agreement, shuddering slightly. "Man, I can't even begin to imagine it. Fighting against North? He's almost as large as Bunny!" he said, getting strange looks from their friends.

"Your friends have some strange names, Frost. Regardless, we won't force you to join the battle and we would be grateful for your help." Diabel said, nodding to his companion. They soon got up and went their separate ways, but the event stayed in Jack's mind throughout the night. Pitch Black was going to destroy each of the Guardians within the game, he was certain of it. North was just the beginning. It wouldn't be long before they faced the others, all in the concept of just defeating some special event boss for a rare item.

 **I'm a bit tired tonight, but I am kind of excited for where this story is going. Sorry for any mistakes I missed as a result, I did try and edit the best I could at the moment. For anyone interested, I did create a Facebook page for my account. The URL is listed on my profile.**

 **This story isn't getting much feedback...as much as I personally love this story, it helps to know that others enjoy it as well. Reviews are much appreciated, and at the moment, I only need two more on this story for you guys to get weekly updates (Sadly, I'm not getting much feedback on any of my stories, with the exception of Cursed Love). Even if you have something you see that needs improvement, I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

Jack and Jaimie were out with Kleine and his friends, helping them level for the event boss coming up soon. Winter had begun and Jack was using it to his advantage, sliding around on the ice much like he was used to doing at home. "How are you doing that, Frost? It's just unbelievable!" Kleine yelled out, watching as Jack destroyed yet another monster by sliding around it with ease to avoid its attacks, then stabbing it with his spear.

"Practice. You have no idea how many times I've played around in the ice and snow, Kleine. It is my favorite thing to do, actually." Jack told them, grinning as he made a snowball and threw it at Jaimie. The kid laughed, making one of his own and throwing it back. Snowballs didn't seem to do anything to their HP gauge, so it was safe to have a snowball fight anywhere in this world.

"Knock it off, will ya? This is like, the fifth time you two have tried starting a snow ball fight out here. We're supposed to be fighting these mobs to gain more EXP before the event starts." Kleine told them, annoyed with their antics. His friends looked just as irritated, making Jack sigh and drop the snowball he had just made.

"You guys are no fun, you know that? Let's go kill some more monsters over here, maybe then you'll relax and learn to enjoy winter here a bit more." Jack told them, heading over towards the next mob.

They were in the middle of a fight when someone's voice distracted Jack. "Klein…Frost…Believer…." someone said from behind him, making him finish off the monster he was fighting and turn around. Kirito was right behind him, standing alone in the field where Jack and Jaimie had just been. Most of the mobs had been cleared from the area, though they were still finishing up the last few.

"What's up Kirito?" Kleine called out, waving and joining Jack. Jaimie stepped forward as well, letting the rest of their group finish off the last of the monsters.

"Frost…are you really going to tell him?" Jaimie asked, remembering his promise. Jack nodded, glancing over at Kirito and noticing the icon above his head. It seemed like Kirito had joined a guild already, so it was a bit late to ask him to be a Guardian. Such a shame, the kid had so much potential to be one in Jack's mind.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen you. What? You doing some late night leveling or something? What's up with that icon? Did you join a guild?" Kleine was saying, pestering Kirito with questions while the swordsman glanced over at Jack questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he replied, still focused on the winter spirit who walked down closer to him.

"Glad to see you're okay, Kirito. I do believe I owe you an explanation, though, don't I?" Jack commented, rubbing the back of his head. Kirito nodded, looking a bit distracted right now.

"Come on, let's go a little ways away from them. They're not ready to hear this yet." Jack said, glancing back at his guild members. "I'll be back later! You guys finish taking care of these trash mobs!" he called out to them.

"You got it, Guardian of Fun! Leave them to us!" they replied, while Kleine frowned and joined back with them. Jaimie followed Jack with Kirito, stopping once they were a little ways away from the group.

"So, about that first boss…." Jack began, glancing over at Jaimie a bit for help. "It has to do with who I am in real life, how I knew that it would change." he stated, watching Kirito's eyes widen.

"How? I mean, this game does impede on the real world in so many ways, but how does your real life affect things here?" he asked, watching Jack sigh.

"You heard what they called me, right? The Guardian of Fun?" Jack asked, watching Kirito nod in reply."Believe it or not, that is actually who I am in real life. I am Jack Frost, the winter spirit and Guardian of Fun. I protect children all over the world and I was just trying to have some fun with Believer when we started playing this game." he explained, while Kirito looked somewhat doubtful.

"Look, I get that you have lives outside of this game, but you don't have to make up stories for me. Just tell me how you knew the boss would be different, that's all I want to know." he replied.

Jack shook his head, sighing slightly before continuing. "I thought you wouldn't believe me. No one here would, not when they are all adults. Let's just say I know the person running this game, I've fought against them before and I know how they think. They want to bring as much fear into this world as possible and destroy our hope, wonder, and dreams. That's why I formed our guild in the first place, to make sure people understand how to enjoy this world even when it gets scary." Jack told him, glancing towards the group. They were now cheering, congratulating each other as they finished off the last monster in the area.

Kirito looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and standing up. "That makes sense, I suppose. Thank you for the explanation, Frost. Maybe you really are Jack Frost. I don't really have any proof that you aren't real, now that I think about it." he commented, watching Jack smile and stand up.

"Keep it to yourself for now, Kirito. I don't think the other players would take knowing the truth too well. Knowing that our enemy in this game is far older than any of them could ever be, it is rather intimidating just thinking about it." he commented, watching Kirito nod.

"We won't fail. I will keep getting stronger and I will beat this game, no matter who or what I have to fight to get there." Kirito promised, walking off on his own.

Kleine quickly walked towards Jack, watching Kirito leave. "What did he want?" Kleine wondered, before starting to follow after the kid.

"Hey, where are you going? The event is going to start today, we've got to start searching for the tree!" Jack yelled, following after his friend. The rest of the group joined them, but Kleine seemed focused.

"You didn't see the look on his face. He was clearly upset, he's after this boss, I know he is! Didn't you hear the latest rumor? The rare item drop is supposed to be a revival item!" Kleine added, making Jack's eyes widen. This was a way to save someone's life, a way to prevent someone from dying. Kirito must have watched someone die recently, that was why he was so distracted tonight.

"Come on, we've got to help him. This is what we do, why we joined this guild in the first place. We are all Guardians and it is our job to keep all the players safe!" Jack told them, charging forward after Kirito.

The others were surprised at how fast Jack moved, agilely jumping over things on the ground and weaving through the trees of the forest. He felt certain that Kirito knew where to go, so he didn't care where he ended up, so long as he managed to keep his friend safe. No one could face North alone, not without at least knowing what they were up against. "Kirito!" Jack yelled out, unaware of how far ahead he had gotten from his group. The boy turned around, looking somewhat surprised at seeing Jack. "Kleine told me about the revival item, take a moment and think about it." Jack said, noticing that he had stopped at the base of a giant fir tree. It definitely fit the description of where the event was supposed to happen, so Jack knew he had limited time to talk with Kirito at this point.

"You have no idea what you're up against here, Kirito. You can't do this alone." Jack told him, knowing that it would be pointless to try and stop him completely. Maybe he could at least convince this kid to take some backup with him.

"Do you? You claim to be Jack Frost, but even you can't tell me what this boss will be." Kirito claimed, clearly angry and hurt as he faced the tree.

"Actually, I can. It is based off of Nicholas St. North, the Guardian of Wonder, more commonly known as Santa Claus. He's going to be tough, Kirito. He'll fight with two swords, potentially with a sleigh to ride and either reindeer, elves, or yetis assisting him. Don't really know what elements Pitch will include in the battle, but it is going to be as close to the real North as possible." Jack explained, watching Kirito nod.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll keep it in mind. Tell you what, if you're right about this, I promise I will believe you from here on out. Just let me do this, Frost, I know I can. I have to….for Sachi." he said, glancing down at the ground as he pulled out his weapon.

Glancing back, Jack realized his group was catching up soon and he had to hurry. "Then let me help you. I'm not going to stand here and let you die, Kirito, not when I can help. I promise, you get the revival item regardless of who earns it." Jack told him, watching Kirito nod.

"Alright, Frost. Let's get going, before they try and stop us." he said, seeing the portal open in front of them.

"Kirito!" Kleine called out, just as he walked into the portal.

"Sorry, Kleine, we've got this one! Wait here and make sure the other guilds don't interfere!" Jack told him, stepping into the portal after Kirito.

"Someone's going to die today! I can feel it, in my belly!" a voice boomed out, revealing North standing in the center of a replica of his workshop.

"No way…he recreated everything." Jack whispered, watching Kirito's face grow even more serious at the sight of the enemy. Jack watched as the health bars appeared for the boss, but it was just as unnerving as he thought it would be. Pitch had gotten every detail right on him, down to his naughty and nice tattoos on his arms. The workshop was well done as well, even with a replica of the globe spinning in the center of the room, lights twinkling brightly across its surface.

North swung his sword down at Kirito, who jumped aside to dodge the attack. "Looks like you were right, Frost, now what do we do?" he asked, watching the winter spirit start to snap out of his daze.

"Right, got to stop him. This isn't real, that isn't North." Jack told himself, swinging his spear around as he ran across the workshop. "Actually, maybe it is." he commented thoughtfully, watching the Guardian of Wonder dodge his attack with ease and attempt to retaliate.

"Hey, North! I think Manny's got a message for you!" Jack yelled out, trying to see if he could distract him.

"Man in Moon? Why didn't you say something sooner?" North replied, turning towards the window on the ceiling where the moon was shining.

"Kirito, now!" Jack yelled, slashing out with his spear just as Kirito launched one of his sword skills. Both attacks hit North dead on, but it was not nearly enough to beat him.

"Ow! You are on my Naughty List!" North yelled, making Jack wince. Even his catchphrases were the same as the real North.

"Frost, how did you do that?" Kirito asked, still focused on the boss as they waited to dodge together. They both moved aside at the same time, dodging North's sword as he swung down. He moved to attack again quickly with his other sword, stabbing out towards Kirito who blocked it with his own weapon.

"He's just like the real North, you have no idea how similar they are. It is rather disturbing, to be honest." Jack commented, watching him carefully.

"Do you think you can distract him again? We won't get an opening otherwise, we just aren't strong enough." Kirito asked, watching Jack nod.

"Alright, just like boss one right? I distract him and lower his guard, then you switch in and strike." he commented, while Kirito nodded in agreement.

"Hey, North! Over here, the guy who holds the record on your Naughty List, remember?" Jack yelled, watching the Guardian of Wonder laugh in response.

"Jack Frost holds record, not you boy. Though I must admit, you seem pretty naughty!" he replied.

Kirito took his chance, slashing out at North's back while he spoke with Jack. North was about to turn around and retaliate when Jack tried again. "Hey, I think Pitch Black has broken into the workshop!" he yelled, pointing to a spot in the distance.

"Pitch? It can't be." North commented, turning around and giving both Jack and Kirito an opening. They both struck North hard, forcing him to turn around with a glare. "No! We will not lose! Phil, begin the preparations. We are going to have company." North stated, moving closer to the globe.

"Uh-oh. This isn't good." Jack commented, rushing forward to stop him. "Kirito, we have to kill him before he reaches the globe!" Jack yelled back, knowing what that statement would mean. He was summoning the other Guardians, and in this world, they would be enemies.

"You got it." Kirito called back, charging forward and slashing out with a sword skill. North slashed back with his sword, knocking the swordsman away and onto the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone, you are supposed to protect children, not kill them!" Jack yelled, slashing out with his spear. He dodged North's next attack, ducking underneath his swords just as Kirito got back up and jumped over North's attack, stabbing him directly in his stomach before landing on the ground, panting heavily.

"I knew this would happen….I could feel it…in my belly." North whispered, collapsing down to the ground just a few steps away from the lever. Jack watched his health fade away into nothingness before the Guardian of Wonder vanished in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, North. I really didn't want to do this to you." Jack said quietly, watching as an item appeared in his inventory. He quickly took it out, tossing it over to Kirito. "There you go, that's the revival item isn't it?" Jack said, watching Kirito study it with a frown. After a few moments, the hope seemed to drain from his face.

"No…it must be administered…within ten seconds." Kirito whispered, falling to his knees in North's workshop.

Jack walked over to him, touching his shoulder gently. "Kirito, it'll be alright. She still lives on in your memory, in your heart. Don't let her death be for nothing, you have to keep fighting for her now." Jack told him, watching Kirito slowly nod and stand back up.

"Here then. Thanks for the help, make sure you use it if someone dies in front of you." he said, recovering fairly quickly. Jack could tell he was still hurting, but he was going to let Kirito deal with it on his own.

"Alright, we have two options right now. We can go back immediately and deal with how upset my guild will be, or we can hang out in this awesome replica of North's workshop. You have no idea how hard it is to get into this place in real life, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see this place from the inside." Jack said, grinning wildly at his old friend.

Kirito gave Jack a small smile, shaking his head. "Glad to see you're still the same, Frost. Hey, what was he about to do anyway?" he asked, glancing at the lever North had been nearing.

"Oh, he was going to summon the others." Jack said as they began walking towards the exit.

"Others?" Kirito asked. Jack nodded, shrugging calmly.

"The other Guardians, you know, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny. We wouldn't have stood a chance if all of them showed up, especially Sandy. Not someone you want as an enemy, trust me." Jack said, thinking back to how Sandy fought off Pitch.

"I guess I'll keep that in mind…now that I know they're real anyway." Kirito commented, smiling slightly as they left the workshop.

Jack blinked in surprise at what he saw when they returned, the sight of his guild battling against another one. "It's the Holy Dragon Alliance." Kirito whispered, recognizing the guild.

"Dang, they must have been after the item." Jack replied, watching how all of them stopped fighting when the portal vanished as Jack and Kirito returned.

"Kirito, Frost! What were you guys thinking, going after the boss all alone?" Kleine yelled, rushing forward towards them. Jaimie looked concerned, his eyes on Jack. The winter spirit did have to admit that he was feeling a bit off right now, having just fought against and killed one of his closest friends. Pitch had done a really good job with this one and he was worried about any other future events that would occur.

"We beat him." Jack said, not wanting to really say anything else. Kirito nodded, touching Jack's shoulder slightly as he turned to leave.

"It was just a game, Frost. We both know it wasn't really him. I'll see you around, alright?" Kirito said, while Jack nodded and gave him a smile.

"Hey! Kirito, wait!" Jack yelled, getting an idea. The swordsman turned around, frowning slightly only for Jack to throw a snowball directly at his face. Jack laughed at the sight of Kirito blinking in confusion, not even trying to retaliate. "Come on, not you too! You are supposed to fight back, Kirito, it's a snowball fight!" Jack told him, watching Kirito smile and shake his head.

"Thanks for the help, Frost. I hope you keep having fun in the future." Kirito stated, walking through the crowd and back into the forest.

"It was really him, wasn't it?" Jaimie asked, whispering right next to him.

"Yeah, it was. I miss him, I miss all of them." Jack replied, staring off into the distance. The other guild was leaving now that the event was over, but it didn't stop Jack from feeling upset this christmas. He was supposed to be around to bring snow to kids for the holidays, while North obsessed over his toys and Bunny complained about how no one cared as much about Easter as they did about Christmas. Tooth and Sandy would be the same as ever, obsessing over teeth and silently giving dreams to children respectively. Jack stared up at the moon in the sky, lost in thought about how the Guardians were doing back in the real world. He hoped that they were having a nice christmas at home, that they were all happy with how things had turned out even if Jack was stuck here.

 **Yay, more reviews! All of you made my day, and now, this story is getting weekly updates =D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing North as a boss within SAO. If anyone has any feedback for me, feel free to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of SAO or ROTG

Two years had passed within the game and Jack was beginning to see how calm others were getting. Everyone was adjusting to life here, feeling content to just live out their lives in SAO. The Guardians of Aincrad were still helping everyone out, but their mission had changed somewhat. Now that everyone was more or less adjusted to this world, they were focused on helping fight on the front lines. This meant that starting with the next boss, Jack would be battling again with Jaimie. He was worried for the kid, but he did have his backup plan if something went wrong. He was just hoping he didn't have to use it. He had gotten used to his life the way it was and he knew that his backup would destroy everything he had right now.

"Jack, I think we're getting close." Jaimie whispered as they moved through the tower. They were looking for the boss room right now, the way to clear this next floor and continue towards beating the game. Fewer and fewer players were willing to help with that goal, but Jack knew that they had to win eventually. If they didn't, Pitch was free to change the rules whenever he pleased, creating far more fear in this world than ever before.

Jack stopped when he saw someone nearby that he recognized, along with someone he hadn't seen since the first floor boss. "Kirito, Asuna?" Jack asked, stepping forward. The black swordsman turned back in surprise, having not seen Jack since they fought against North on Christmas Eve.

"Frost, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing in front of a large door that Jack was studying.

"Same as you, it looks like. We were scouting out the area, searching for the boss room while we leveled." Jack told him, while Jaimie stepped forward from beside him.

"Wait…is that a kid? What is a child doing so high up? He should be back in the Town of Beginnings!" Asuna insisted, making Jack blink in surprise.

"No way! This is so cool, I'm getting to run around with Frost everywhere! No other kid is going to believe any of this when I get back home." Jaimie insisted, grinning wildly.

"I see you two are still as close as ever. Anyway, we were just going to take a peek at what the boss is, to see what we're dealing with." Kirito told them, while Jack nodded.

"Alright, go ahead. I'm curious about it too. Nothing major has really happened recently. I was expecting something big to happen sooner, to be honest." Jack replied, making Asuna frown slightly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, while Kirito shook his head at them.

"Ignore him, Frost is just a bit strange. You remember, don't you?" Kirito told her, while she nodded.

Together, they pushed the door open to take a look at what was inside. Jack froze at the sight, simply from the name he saw appear above the health bars of the boss. They were going to be up against The Ultimate Nightmare, and even from here Jack could see the resemblance to Pitch's creations. "No way…he doesn't honestly expect us to be able to take those things down on our own." Jack whispered, stepping back as the door closed.

"It didn't look that bad to me, just like there were a lot of adds nearby." Kirito commented. The room had been filled with Nightmares, but only one was the boss. Jack knew how tough those things were from experience and with that amount of them, they would need so many players to even stand a chance against this boss.

"We just need multiple tanks, to keep the damage spread out amongst the party. Then we'll be able to take them out no problem." Asuna claimed.

Jaimie was shaking as well, remembering the time he faced off against them in real life too. "Hey, it's going to be alright, Believer. Remember what I told you about them last time?" Jack asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Jaimie nodded, taking a deep breath before smiling back up at Jack. "Right. They're just bad dreams, we can do this." he insisted, glancing back at the room.

"What's his problem?" Asuna asked, watching the kid.

"Uh, its kind of a long story. Trust me though, those things are tougher than they look. I don't think we are ready to take this boss on just yet." Jack told them, looking thoughtful.

The only way they stood a chance was if Jack used his backup plan. Maybe it was what Pitch was trying to do with this boss, to force him to reveal himself. It would explain a lot of how this floor was set up right now. The monsters had been stronger than before, and players were beginning to lose hope of ever gaining their freedom from this death trap. Just finding the room itself had been risky, with the path to it blocked by plenty of high-level monsters.

Kirito frowned slightly, leaning back as he turned towards Asuna. "Trust Frost on this one. If he says this is a tough boss, then it will be." Kirito added, sounding a bit more serious now.

"What? Why are you taking his side, you are far more skilled than he is, even if he is part of some big guild." Asuna asked, noticing the icon above Jack.

Kirito glanced over at Jack, clearly remembering the last time they fought together. "He's smarter than he seems. Frost is actually the player that helped me with that event boss I told you about a while ago." Kirito said, shrugging as they sat down a ways away from the boss room.

"Really?" Asuna replied, clearly not seeing it. She had fought with Frost too during the first floor boss and Jack knew he hadn't been all that impressive then. He had nearly gotten himself killed trying to protect others and didn't display a whole lot of skill when it came to fighting.

"Yeah, Frost's awesome! He's our guild's founder, too, and he helps all of the other players out whenever he can." Jaimie said, smiling over at his friend.

The four of them walked back a bit, sitting down in the tower to rest for a moment. "Well, since it has gotten so late, we should probably have lunch here, Kirito." Asuna said, moving on from the topic of the boss. The swordsman nodded, his face growing eager when Asuna pulled out a homemade meal. Jack almost snickered at how excited he got over food, but it wasn't like Jack was all that different. Jaimie had actually laughed at his reaction to the first snow in the game, when Jack had run outside immediately barefoot, feeling the white powder against his feet once more. He had run around in it for the entire day, catching snowflakes in his mouth and eventually starting snowball fights with it when it began to build up on the ground. It had been one of his favorite days here, but his overreaction led to amusement for many of the other players.

Jack noticed Kirito glancing over at him while he talked with Asuna, looking thoughtful as he did so. The winter spirit could only guess his thoughts. Perhaps he wanted to come up with a strategy for the boss, but it would be difficult. Even with a swordsman, Kirito could never match North's style and ability when fighting against the Nightmares. One blade was deadly and fast, but he couldn't dual wield in this game, it simply wasn't allowed. Maybe they could still be transformed into regular dreams, but even that would be risky. Jaimie was the only kid on the front lines, the only one who might understand how to keep his thoughts bright enough to purify the darkness within the sand. Jack wasn't willing to risk his friend's life for this boss, though, so he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Okay, why do you keep staring at him? What is going on with you?" Asuna asked, noticing Kirito's distraction.

The swordsman blinked a few times, setting his food down before shaking his head. "Just thinking about the boss, really. Trying to come up with a strategy, since Frost thinks this one will be a challenge. What would you suggest we do?" Kirito asked, looking over towards him.

Jack couldn't stop his gaze from turning towards Jaimie briefly, thinking about the children as their only hope once more. "There are too many risks involved, I really don't know what to do. As skilled as you are with your sword, we simply can't take out that many of them, especially when they will only be stronger with the more people present." Jack explained, realizing that with a large group they would have a ton of fear to feed off of.

"Huh? What makes you think they'll be stronger with a lot of us there?" Asuna asked, not understanding how Jack knew so much about the boss.

Kirito frowned as well, but unlike Asuna he didn't question Jack's statement. "Right, I forgot that you didn't hear about that. Now's not really a good time to explain, either." Jack added, thinking about her. Asuna was a bit more logical in her thought process than Kirito, making her harder to convince of the truth. She would need proof of magic to accept it was real and right now, Jack couldn't show it to her.

"Frost! What are you doing slacking off over here? All of us are out searching for the boss and you're on your butt talking with Kirito! It just isn't fair." Kleine said, startling Jack out of his thoughts as he joined them in the hall.

"Calm down, Kleine, we already found the room. We're just having a bit of fun before making a real plan against this boss." Jack told him, grinning slightly as he spoke. The more he smiled, the easier it was to ignore the worry building within him over what was the come.

"You and your fun, Frost, why couldn't you have told us sooner? Wait, you're here with a girl?" Kleine said, noticing Asuna sitting next to them. She gave him a small wave, watching Kleine stare at her rather awkwardly.

"Hey, we are meant to protect the other players, not ogle them. Knock it off, Kleine." Jack said, watching his friend blush slightly and rub the back of his head.

"Nice to see you again, Kleine. This is Asuna of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Asuna, this is Kleine of the Guardians of Aincrad." Kirito stated, trying to ease over the strange situation.

Jaimie and Jack were laughing quietly after that, seeing how the two players nodded towards each other but said little else. "Wait, Knights of the Blood Oath? Isn't that one of the largest guilds in the game, the only one larger than our own?" someone else said from behind Kleine. Jack realized that this was one of Kleine's friends, part of the party he was using to scout out this floor and find the boss.

"Really? Do you guys have a lot of fun in your guild?" Jack asked, looking over at Asuna after hearing that.

"Uh, I guess. I mean, its a lot of work, but we spend a lot of time with friends there so it makes the time go by a bit quicker." Asuna replied, ignoring the groan Jack gave when she mentioned work.

"So, another guild focused on hard work and deadlines. Really, when will they start getting the idea that this is just a game? Relax, have a little fun and enjoy it while we can." Jack said, while Asuna glared at him in response.

"How can you say that? It is our responsibility to make sure everyone gets out of this game alive. We have to take it seriously, otherwise people will die and forget what it is like to live normal lives when this ends." she said, clearly upset with Jack for his words.

"That's exactly why beating this next boss is going to be impossible. You take things way to seriously and have these huge goals and ambitions. As great as that is, it leads to one fatal flaw in this battle and that is fear. Your goals are created from fear and that is the one thing that will make our enemy stronger in the end. I think Believer and I stand a better chance against this one on our own than we do in a huge group at this point." Jack said, defending himself as he thought back to the enemy.

Asuna looked a bit surprised at first, before returning back to her anger. "Really? You think fear is going to get us killed? It is what keeps us alive in the end, stops us from making stupid decisions! You are the one that is going to get yourself killed, Frost, not me." she insisted.

Jack was about to argue back when they all grew distracted by the sound of other players approaching. "It's an army!" Kirito exclaimed, noticing how many of them there were.

Jack saw them coming, all with matching uniforms and everything, marching through the area with exhaustion clearly written on their faces. "It's the big guild that runs floor one. What are they doing up here?" Kleine added, just as confused as the others.

"At ease!" one of them called out, while the others all relaxed and seemed to let out a breath of relief. Jack felt sorry for them, an entire group of players unable to really enjoy anything here. No one needed a dose of fun more than these people here, but he didn't exactly have a way of giving it to them right now.

"Im the Aincrad Liberation Army's Lietenant Colonel Corvatz." he announced, stepping forward towards Kirito and the group here.

"I'm Kirito, solo." he said, introducing himself.

"Sure you are. Have you cleared the area up ahead?" Corvatz asked, observing the size of the group that had gathered. While it was fairly small, there were more people here than usual unless players were preparing to face off against a boss.

"Yeah. We also got a map, the directions to the boss room." Kirito explained, looking a bit uncomfortable. Asuna seemed to be calming down slightly herself, as Jack watched from besides them. This group couldn't go to that boss room, not when they were like this. It would be a disaster, but he knew that they would try for it regardless. When they requested the map, Jack stepped forward to stop him.

"You can't do it. Trust me, you have no idea what we're up against in there." Jack told them, watching Corvatz simply laugh him off.

"My men are tougher than that. We won't let a bit of exhaustion stop us." he declared, while Kirito shrugged and gave him the information.

"What are you doing? You're going to get these men killed." Jack insisted, but it was a bit late for that. They had already begun marching off once more, towards the boss room that they had just left.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing. They won't rush the boss without checking it out first, right?" Asuna said nervously, trying to defend Kirito.

Jack was still watching them leave, debating what to do. If he followed, there was a good chance that he would have to reveal his secret. Once that happened, this game would change radically for him and Jaimie. "Frost, we have to help them." Jaimie said quietly, following his gaze.

Slowly, Jack began to nod. "Right, of course we do. It's our job, isn't it? We wouldn't be able to call ourselves Guardians if we didn't help them out." Jack said, giving Jaimie a small smile before running off after the army that had just left.

The kid followed behind first, before the others joined them. "Frost is right, this is what we signed up for when we took that oath!" Kleine yelled out, catching up to Jack quickly.

He glanced around, smiling when he saw Asuna and Kirito besides them as well. Jack was looking for any sign of where they went, killing off any monsters that still lingered in the area as he searched for that army. They couldn't have gotten too far yet, but he wasn't sure at this point. It wasn't until he heard the screams that he knew he was too late, that they were already in that room. "No! Don't be afraid, we'll be there soon and then we'll all have some fun instead!" Jack yelled out, hoping his voice would reach them as he began running towards the boss room.

"Frost, we don't have time for keeping secrets. Tell me what to do to take care of this enemy." Kirito demanded as they ran, making Jack nod and ignore the fact that he would be revealing a bit too much to the others right now.

"Remember North from earlier?" Jack asked, watching Kirito nod gravely. "Fight like him if possible. As close as you can get, it's really your best shot. Also, don't forget that this boss is nothing more than a bad dream. Keep your spirits up and remember to have fun, that's the most important thing." Jack told them, smiling as they stopped in front of the boss room.

Inside, the army was surrounded by the Nightmares. The largest one was in the back, watching over the battle as the players were swarmed with the dark sand creatures. They slashed out against them and defeated some of them with ease, but their fear made the army stronger, and Jack watched as new ones were even born from that fear. "What on earth is going on? There weren't this many of them earlier!" Asuna said, watching in fear from the entrance.

Jack glanced over at Kirito, watching the swordsman nod. "Don't just stand there, use your teleport crystals!" Kirito yelled out, trying to save this group so they could plan out the fight in the future.

Jack watched, stunned, as the colonel was struck down by a nightmare, sent flying straight towards the exit where they were all standing. "The crystals aren't working!" one of the players yelled out, telling Jack that this was the floor Pitch had decided to start making his move. Fear was growing in this battle and Jack knew it was bad, but he had to try. The player at his feet was crying, looking terrified, just as his hp dropped to zero and he vanished from this world.

"No…" Jack whispered, seeing how he was gone. His eyes were wide in horror, seeing even more players screaming and running for their lives. Jack's entire body was stiff, his muscles tense as he clenched his hands into fists at the sight within the room.

"We have to stop this, Frost! Do something!" Jaimie begged, looking to his friend for help. The kid grabbed Jack's tight fist, stepping closer to the winter spirit with pleading eyes. Looking back down into the pleading gaze of his first believer, Jack closed his eyes and began to put away his spear.

Even so, Jack did not move quick enough to join in immediately. He was focusing on getting into the right mindset, calming himself while the others moved without such a break. Asuna was the first to break and charge into the room, though, slashing out with her rapier at the boss' minions. "Asuna!" Kirito yelled, just before he ran into the room as well.

"Alright, looks like we're going all out this time. You with me, kid?" Jack asked, looking towards Jaimie. The kid nodded, smiling as they walked into the room ready to battle. That kid was doing a better job than Jack was of staying bright these days. Despite the act he put up in front of others, Jack was feeling haunted by the events in this place, watching others die and begin to grow incapable of enjoying life or fun in any form.

"You know what to do, keep them distracted for me so I can get it ready." Jack told Jaimie, knowing that Believer was the only player aware of his secret weapon.

Meanwhile, Kirito was already engaged with multiple nightmares, slashing out at them with his sword only to find more present to take its place. The army seemed to be endless, with the actual boss no where to be found. Asuna would switch with him at times, letting him regain some of his health, but overall they were dying faster than their enemy. The Nightmares would kick out harshly with their feet, knocking them back onto the ground where others could storm across their bodies if they weren't careful. Thus far, Kirito and Asuna had just barely managed to keep their balance when they were hit, but even without falling, all of the hits took their toll on the two players. They did their best to slash out with speed and precision, but the entire battle was chaotic and impossible to predict. There were simply too many enemies, and the result would be their deaths if Kirito didn't come up with some kind of plan.

Kirito gazed around the battle ground, trying to spot his other allies in this mess, only to be lost in the darkness of this room. It was impossible to see the other players, but he did remember Frost's advice. He had a way to do this better, but he had hoped to keep it hidden. It seemed like he didn't have a choice now, like Frost was right about this entire fight in the first place.

"Give me ten seconds! Keep them off of me!" Kirito yelled out, opening his menu to activate his skill. It didn't take him too long and soon he was dual-wielding, fighting against these things with two swords instead of one. The army was cut down a bit faster after that, but it still wasn't enough to improve their odds at this point. Another Nightmare fell before his blade, but one came from behind him and sent Kirito stumbling forward. He gazed at his own health bar, seeing it over half-way gone already. Taking a deep breath, Kirito tried to think of something other than the possibility of his death. Frost said that fear made them strong, so Kirito would just have to be stronger and faster.

Turning around, Kirito felt himself smirk slightly as he began to move quicker, dancing around one of the Nightmares and stabbing into the back of it. He turned towards another enemy, ducking as the Nightmare lunged forward with its head, attempting to bite Kirito's face. Asuna was right next to him, her rapier flashing around as she jumped over one, flipping through the air as she slashed down on a different Nightmare while landing by Kirito's side. "

Frost, Believer, where are you?" Kirito yelled out, realizing that they were the only two players he hadn't seen since the beginning of this mess.

"Everyone, get down!" Jaimie shouted, his voice echoing from above them. Jack had equipped the item that had appeared in his inventory so long ago, the Staff of Winters. It felt so familiar in his hands, the one thing he had missed in this world for the past two years. While it may have been a while, Jack Frost still remembered how to use his old weapon against these creatures.

Jaimie was clinging to his back as he flew over the battle, observing that Kirito had his own hidden ability he had accessed for the fight. The guy really could fight like North, it seemed, wielding two swords instead of just one. As soon as Jaimie had released his warning, though, Jack sent a wave of frost flying through the army, freezing and destroying most of the Nightmares in their way. The path to the main boss was now open, and Asuna and Kirito quickly rushed in to combat with the black horse.

Jack landed back down, watching Jaimie grin and get off of his back. "Hey, it'll be alright. I'm still here, Jack, and you know I'll always believe in you." he said, noticing the slight frown on Jack's face. That had been the reason he didn't want to use this, the one thing he wasn't looking forward to. The weapon had been described just like his staff back home, granting the user the ability to control frost and snow along with powers of flight. At the same time, it gave the user invisibility to anyone who did not believe in them. This weapon had brought magic to the game, something that had been known to be missing in the world of SAO, and now, Jack would no longer seen by nearly all of the players here.

Jaimie laughed as he reached out towards one of the nightmares, no longer afraid now that the Guardian of Fun was back to his full strength. Jack realized that his initial plan would have worked when the creature transformed, becoming gold after Jaimie touched its neck. "Whoa, how did you do that, Believer? And Frost, since when is magic a part of this game?" Kleine asked, stepping closer to them now that most of the army was gone.

Jack's eyes widened at him, realizing what his words meant. "Wait, you can see me?" he asked, clarifying this point. He was supposed to be invisible again, wasn't he? That was what it sounded like, but maybe he was wrong.

"We don't have time for you to be an idiot, Frost! Go over there and help Kirito, he's facing the boss by himself!" Kleine said, while Jack turned around to see the battle behind him.

"Frost, look." Jaimie said, looking excited at what he held in his hands. Jack's eyes widened at what he held, not expecting this to ever appear in a game made by Pitch Black. He was holding replicas of Sandy's golden whips, made entirely of dream sand. "They just appeared in my inventory, after I touched that Nightmare! I've got the Sandman's dream sand, this is so awesome!" he cheered, laughing as he sent his whip flying towards the boss.

"Well, let's see if you know how to use it then, kid." Jack said with a grin, watching as the whip wrapped around the nightmare with ease. Laughing, Jaimie sent it flying into the air, away from Kirito whose health had dropped into the red. Jaimie sent the massive Nightmare flying right back into the ground, slamming it against the floor and watching the last of its health vanish along with the last of the creatures. They had finally beaten the boss, but glancing back at the others, Jack realized that this victory had come with a cost to all of them. He would have to explain a few things now, it seemed, especially when there were still so many players here that had witnessed his little show.

 **This is the longest chapter yet! Now the real changes to SAO are beginning...I hope you are excited. I made this chapter as a bonus for Thanksgiving, so there will still be another update coming soon. As always, feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

Kirito had collapsed on his back, nearly dead after the battle. Jack was facing his own issues, though, the issue with explaining his staff and magic to his own guild and the remainder of the army that had recklessly charged into this fight earlier. "Why is he doing this? Is Pitch trying to recreate the Guardians in here?" Jaimie asked, looking over at Jack as he put away his sand whips. Jack was still holding onto his staff though, not willing to let go of his connection to winter so soon after he had gotten it back. It seemed that having this power also came with his old look, his signature hoodie and brown pants had returned and his footwear and gloves had vanished from sight.

"No…this game isn't what I thought it was supposed to be at all. This isn't his ideal world…its his way to _practice_ killing off the Guardians! He's bringing them all to the game so he can destroy us in a virtual world first." Jack said, his eyes wide as he turned back towards Jaimie.

"Wait, what? I don't get how that would work out. I mean, I'm nothing like Sandy." Jaimie insisted, but Jack already saw what was happening too well.

"Maybe not, but you're closer to him than any other player in this world. You have big dreams here, Jaimie, and you're the only person here who can turn nightmares into good dreams. I got my own powers because, of course, I am the real Jack Frost and no one else can have nearly as much fun as I can." he commented, flying over to Kirito who was sitting up and recovering from his ordeal. The others were staring after Jack in confusion, but he had to confirm his suspicions. "Kirito! When you look an Aincrad, what do you see?" he asked, watching the boy frown.

"Uh, a tower I guess." Kirito commented, not understanding what he was supposed to say.

"You are amazed by it, aren't you? The sights you see here, the food, the experiences, it all just fills you with wonder, right?" Jack asked, watching Kirito shrug.

"I guess, I'm still a bit out of it right now, though." Kirito replied, sitting up only to be surprised when Asuna rushed over and hugged him.

"You reckless idiot!" she cried, clinging to him tightly as Jack began wondering who else would join them. Jaimie's eyes were wide too, seeing exactly what Jack was seeing now that it had been pointed out.

"So…he's bringing us all together…so he can learn about your weaknesses in the real world while strengthening himself with the fear this game will bring." Jaimie said, understanding it too well now.

"Exactly, that is the whole point. I can't believe I didn't see it before! I mean, why else would I be given my magic in a game that isn't supposed to have magic?" Jack asked, pacing around the room as he spoke.

"Hey, uh guys? Do you mind explaining what you are talking about? Because I'd certainly like to know how you used magic myself. What kind of a skill was that anyway?" Kleine demanded, interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Oh, that? It's rather simple, really. I can use magic because I am Jack Frost." he said with a grin, flipping through the air and balancing on his staff when he landed. Jaimie laughed at the sight while the others simply stared at him with wide eyes. Even Kirito looked a bit surprised to see Jack like this. "Anyway, how can all of you see me? I mean, I get Kirito and Believer, but the rest of you never showed any signs of believing I was real." Jack asked, frowning at the one thing he hadn't been able to figure out.

"What's that got to do with anything? I mean, of course you're real, how else could you even be in this game?" Kleine asked, clearly thinking it was a dumb question.

Jack began to realize it too, the more he thought about it. They knew he was real because his character existed. Someone had to exist that controlled that character so everyone he had interacted with, anyone he had even talked to in this world, would believe he was real even if they didn't know who they were believing in. "Jack Frost is a children's fairy tale, that's why he's surprised. You know, like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and so on." Kirito explained, still looking exhausted with Asuna clinging to him.

"Wait, what? He's some kind of fairy tale?" Kleine replied, rubbing his hair as he tried to remember the stories about Jack Frost.

"Uh, sorta I guess. I'm rather curious to know who will get the other abilities, though." Jack said, glancing over at Jaimie and Kirito. "What other abilities? You mean like the extra skill I picked up?" Kirito asked, interested in this part at least. Jack nodded, jumping off of his staff and swinging it around in his grip.

"Exactly like that. You have more wonder than any player in the game is my guess, so you got North's abilities. Believer here is the biggest dreamer so he ended up with Sandy's. I got my own….all that's left is Bunny and Tooth. Who has the most hope and the strongest memory? You know, he might actually go with the largest obsession with teeth instead of memory now that I think about it." Jack commented, glancing around the group here.

"Wait a second, you are telling me that magic has been a part of this game since day one? Come on man, why didn't you help the rest of us out back then?" Kleine complained, looking a bit upset.

Jack sighed, shaking his head at the other player. "It isn't that simple. Back then, I didn't have my magic because this staff didn't exist. It actually appeared in my inventory around the time of the christmas eve event, but I still didn't want to use it. My existence is tied to belief. Basically, if you believe I'm real, you can see me. If you don't, I'm invisible to the world." Jack explained, crouching down on the ground. "I was enjoying being seen by everyone for once, for the first time in three hundred years to be honest. I didn't want it to end so soon." Jack said quietly, sighing and standing back up with a grin.

"That's just….that doesn't even really make sense!" Kleine commented, not understanding the concept. Asuna was looking back at him, frowning but nodding at his statement.

"Actually, it does. It explains why we never see him around in Japan, when he obviously has the ability to stop by whenever he wants. With magic over snow, I imagine plenty of our blizzards were caused by him, so we should have seen him but since we were not aware of his existence, we couldn't." she said, defending Jack. "Is that where your name came from, Believer?" she asked, looking toward Jaimie who nodded and gave Jack a grin.

"Of course! I'll always believe in the Guardians, no matter what happens." he claimed, while Jack chuckled in response, ruffling the kid's hair.

"What are these Guardians you keep mentioning? I thought that we were the Guardians, you know cause of the guild and everything." Kleine asked, while Jack shrugged and began walking around the room, leaving a trail of frost behind with his staff. He had missed being able to do this, the ability to use his powers. He had to do something with it now or he would go crazy with boredom during this conversation.

"Guardians of Childhood, and they were the inspiration for the guild actually. Chosen by the Man in the Moon, we all protect the children of the world and help them believe in us for as long as we can. Rather exclusive in the real world, including Bunny, Sandy, North, Tooth, and myself." Jack told them, feeling the eyes of everyone follow his movements.

"Wait, so that event boss we fought…he was created based on your friend?" Kirito asked, watching Jack nod in response.

"Yeah, he was. Pitch did a good job with that one, though he did miss the guy's obsession with christmas. On christmas eve back home, he would have been way to busy making toys and getting prepared to deal with intruders. We would have fought against Phil if he wanted it to be that realistic." Jack said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Phil?" Kirito asked, confused by the name.

"Right, one of his yetis. They help make the toys and guard his workshop." Jack explained. "Anyway, this game is being run by a man by the name of Pitch Black, AKA Kayaba Akihiko. He's an old enemy of the Guardians it looks like this floor is where he is introducing magic into the game. Those things we just fought, they were his primary weapon in the real world." Jack told them, walking towards the exit as he spoke. He wanted to get a glance at the next floor after all of that hard work he put in.

"Wait, you're saying our enemy has magic too now? Come on, that's not fair!" Kleine complained, still looking rather upset over the fact.

"He's had his magic this whole time, he just had yet to use it. Anyway, Kirito, if you are ever interested in joining a guild again, let me know. What you just did here, you've more than proved yourself worthy of being a Guardian of Aincrad to me. Besides, the five of us will need to stick together once we all end up with our new skills." Jack told him, watching the swordsman nod and look thoughtfully down at Asuna.

"Go ahead and invite me, I guess. I'm about to reach my limits as a solo player anyway." he commented, making Jack grin wildly at him and send him an invite.

"Hey, what about the oath?" Kleine said, while Jack grinned wider at the statement.

"Oh, right! Sorry, forgot about it. I just didn't expect him to say yes to joining." Jack commented, while Asuna looked just as surprised as well.

"You aren't the only one. He's always been a bit of a loner." she said, but her gaze turned towards Jack quickly. "Anyway, you better not work him too hard. He's going to be playing with me for a while after this, so he won't be available to do….whatever it is you do in your guild." Asuna said, realizing she really didn't know much about the second largest guild in the game.

"Not a problem, I'm all about playing the game for fun anyway." Jack told her, while Jaimie rushed forward next to him.

"Can I do it this time? You always get to do it and you can't keep a straight face for the oath anyway." he asked, while Jack nodded and stepped back.

"Sweet! Okay, so do you, Kirito, vow to watch over the players of this world? To guard them with your life—their hopes, their wishes and their dreams— for we are all in this together, they are all that we have, and all that we will ever need." he said with a grin on his face, watching Kirito blink in surprise.

"Uh, okay. Do all of your guild members go through that before joining?" Kirito asked, looking up at Jack who nodded.

"Of course, though I think giving the oath has become your responsibility. You were the one who got North's skill, after all." he claimed, laughing at the look on Kirito's face after he said that.

"Well, I'm not going to be quiet like Sandy. Sorry, but that isn't me, Frost." Jaimie commented, watching the winter spirit laugh once more.

"Oh, you will be silent, Believer. I have a way of showing you what happens when you aren't." Jack said, adjusting his grip on his staff with a grin. He swung it around, creating snow in the room and laughing as a snowball formed in his hand, which he immediately used on Jaimie. The kid laughed as it hit him, quickly making his own snowball with Jack's newly made snow.

"You are so on!" Jaimie yelled, trying to hit Jack as he began flying around the room with a grin.

"Man, he sure is a handful isn't he?" Asuna commented, watching as Kleine and the rest of the guild joined in the fun. Kirito nodded in agreement, watching from the edge of the room as the snowball fight grew larger and even began to include the surviving members of the army that had started this fight originally.

"Come on, Kirito, show us what you've got. I'll even give you some ammo to use, since we all had a head start." Jack said, creating snowballs right next to him.

"It's fun, come on!" Jaimie added, seeing the doubtful look on Kirito's face. With a sigh, he got up along with Asuna and picked up one of the snowballs, glancing at the winter spirit before throwing it towards him.

"Are you sure this isn't going to kill you? I mean, you are being hit with projectiles, I don't really know what this will do to your HP." Kirito commented, watching Jack laugh and land, covered in snow from all of the snowballs thrown at him.

"Trust me, I did this before when it snowed near christmas. It isn't viewed as a weapon in the game, so it doesn't do anything to your HP." Jack explained, watching as Jaimie continued throwing snow at Kleine.

"You really are the Guardian of Fun, aren't you?" Kirito commented, noticing how happy all of the players here were.

Jack nodded with a smile, tossing a snowball up and down in his hand. "Yep, the moon told me so." he said, watching Kirito sigh and shake his head. "And in this world, you are the Guardian of Wonder. Believer is the Guardian of Dreams. Hey! Does anyone else have some new unique ability or item?"" Jack said, calling out to the other players and stopping the snowball fight. He watched them begin checking their menus, looking for something. Many of them were shaking their heads, but Kleine seemed to be grinning.

"No way! Look at this, I've got something here! Let's see…Weapon of Hope….projectile class…comes with special teleport abilities and strength boost….maximizes art skill, who needs that?…." Kleine was mumbling.

"No way, you got Bunny's weapon? Well, go ahead and equip it, we'll need you to get used to it soon enough." Jack told him, watching Kleine nod and pull it out.

"Whoa! This thing is huge!" Kleine commented, noticing just how large the boomerang in his hands was.

"That's probably the reason for the strength boost. You'll need to to use the weapon in the first place." Jack told him. "Oh, and for the teleport abilities, be prepared. The tunnels can be fun, but the other Guardians didn't like them all that much." Jack added, thinking about his one trip to the Warren.

"I think…I've got something. Three new abilities….Summoning, Wings, and Tooth Sense…what are those?" Asuna asked, frowning slightly.

Jack laughed brightly, amused with the third ability before flying over to her. "Ignore the third one for now, probably not all that useful. I imagine you can summon her army of mini fairies though…I wonder if he made Babytooth in here?" Jack wondered, glancing at her menu.

"Should I use it? Doesn't have a cool down…no limits on how many times I can use it…" she said, examining it closely.

Jack shrugged, curious himself to see what would happen. "Sure, if you want. I mean, I have a guess about what'll happen, but I can't be sure." he told her, watching her press the button.

They all waited, looking for something to happen rather quickly. "I don't think it did anything." Kirito commented, noticing that there wasn't anything changing around Asuna. Jack knew that Tooth's abilities didn't work like that, though, so he was looking towards the exit and the entrance of the boss room, waiting for the fairies to come flying in.

Jack squinted slightly, seeing a faint hint of green at the entrance of the room, grinning before flying over to it. "No it worked! Here they come!" he yelled, seeing hundreds of the mini fairies come flying towards Asuna. The girl shrieked, getting up and running away from the flying creatures that swarmed around her, chirping happily. One of them even brought her a tooth, which she frowned at as she stared at it.

"Uh..thanks?" she said to the fairy, watching it fly back off towards the others.

"You control them, Asuna! They're your army of fairies!" Jack told her, watching her face grow concerned over the idea.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em off of you, Asuna!" Kleine yelled out, not hearing Jack's words. Jack rushed over to him just in time to stop him from throwing the boomerang, shaking his head at Kleine.

"Sorry, gotta stop you from that one, Kangaroo. That's her army, she controls all of them." Jack told him, watching him frown at his nickname.

"Kangaroo? What the hell, man?" he asked, while Jack laughed and flew off.

"Sorry, that's Bunny's nickname and since you have his powers…." Jack trailed off, watching Kleine sigh and let the boomerang rest, hanging behind his back just like Bunny's did.

"Uh, go back home please?" Asuna said nervously, watching the fairies chirp a bit sadly before following her directions.

She let out a breath of relief, while Kirito touched her shoulder gently as he saw her stress. "That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face when they came, Asuna." Jack commented with a grin, earning himself a glare from the girl.

"You could have given me a warning of some kind, Frost!" she yelled back, while the winter spirit simply laughed at her and flew off.

"Alright, just a bit of a heads up to everyone here. I suggest keeping what you saw here a secret. Pitch made this world to practice defeating the Guardians in real life. The five of us have been chosen to represent them in this world, so we are his main targets. We have about twenty floors left to practice our new powers before facing him, so I suggest we stay in contact and most importantly, remember to have some fun!" he yelled out.

Jack stared back at the grinning faces of his friends, feeling confident in themselves now. Pitch may be out there and he might be strong, but there was no way he would win against this group. They weren't the Guardians, but they were strong in their own way. They had all learned to stay strong and survive in this world and Jack was going to stick around to make sure they kept growing. This virtual world needed some Guardians and finally, they had all been chosen for battle. He just had to wait a little bit longer to finally face Pitch Black and end this once and for all.

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed! Here is the update you asked for =D. I just finished one of the stories I was working on, so most of the current projects I have are low on reviews. I can't guarantee weekly updates for any of them with how quickly they are fluctuating in ranks...but for now, this story has the second most out of the ones I am working on. Keep reviewing if you want weekly updates! Thank you for all the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

"I don't know how Heathcliff is going to feel about this…." Asuna was saying as they walked around town. Jack, Kleine, Jaimie, and Kirito were with her, all trying to convince her to leave the Knights of the Blood Oath and join the Guardians of Aincrad instead.

"Come on, you were chosen to be a Guardian! You…oh wait, I just realized how North felt when I refused to be a Guardian back home. Huh, maybe I was a bit harsh on him." Jack commented, originally trying to convince her to join before his memories distracted him.

"I mean, I'll take your oath and everything, but I don't know about just leaving my guild. They need us there. We may be the top guild in the game, but it is hard to stay there with how quickly our numbers are dropping. Players simply don't want to clear the game as much as they used to these days." Asuna explained.

"Come on, Asuna, even I joined his guild. We need you here with us, so we can all practice together and stay in contact." Kirito explained, only for Asuna to glare at him in response.

"That's why I'm in your friend's list, idiot. I'm too busy fighting on the front lines to worry about practicing with this…fairy army ability." she commented, glancing back at Jack who simply shrugged in response.

"Well, how about practicing with the wings? Did you even try using that one?" Jack asked her, watching her glare at him this time.

"Why would I? For all I know, it could spawn an army of flying teeth around me this time! You really should learn how to give some people a proper warning in the future, Frost." Asuna complained, still not dropping it.

It seemed like the other players had managed to keep these skills hidden from others, though Jack didn't know how long it would last. A week had passed since they beat that floor boss and no one had mentioned anything strange about how the floor was cleared. "That one just makes you fly, trust me. And if you are really curious about Tooth Sense, it'll probably tell you where a player is that has lost a tooth. Or even multiple players, I don't quite know how that one works for Tooth in reality." Jack told her, watching Asuna sigh and shake her head at him.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but who's Heathcliff?" Jaimie asked, watching the two of them with a frown. They had all walked inside a small restaurant in town, sitting at a booth while they spoke quietly about this matter.

"Dude, how have you not heard about Heathcliff? Even I know who he is." Kleine commented, watching the kid shrug.

Jack was with Jaimie on this one, but it was more because the two of them had been focused on having fun than actually playing the game he figured. "He's the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, one of the strongest players in the game. No one has ever seen his health bar dip down into the yellow zone before." Asuna said, while Kirito nodded in response.

"Yeah, I've fought with him in a few boss fights before. He's got his own unique skill too…really overpowered beyond the normal game balance from what I could tell." Kirito added, watching Jack frown slightly. Another player with a unique skill…could this be Pitch? He didn't have enough information to be sure yet, but he would figure it out soon enough.

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen him go all out in a fight either. That scythe of his is all he really needs, without any other special abilities." Asuna commented, while Jack picked up on this comment.

"Wait, did you say scythe? Is it large and black, rather creepy looking even for a weapon?" Jack asked, watching her frown and nod.

"I guess, how did you know? I thought neither of you knew Heathcliff." she said, confused.

"That scythe…it's Pitch's weapon. At least, I think it is." Jack told her, watching their eyes widen.

"Wait, you are saying that our enemy is the commander of the top guild in the game? What is he doing there?" Kleine asked, confused.

"Looking for us, I'm guessing. Players with abilities like ours could quickly and easily be some of the best players in the game." Kirito said, watching the others nod and look thoughtful.

"Well….if that's who he really is….than I really have to leave. Do the Guardians of Aincrad still fight on the front lines?" Asuna asked, looking over at Jack.

"If you want, sure. We're just about playing the game for fun, so you can do what you want." Jack told her, watching her smile and nod.

"Alright then. Looks like I'm on board to be a Guardian after all. Go ahead and invite me, Frost. Oh, and I promise I'll protect the others players and whatnot for your oath." she said. Jack nodded, quickly sending her the invitation to the guild. "You know, maybe we could use a break from fighting on the front lines. I think Jack has the right idea, after all. I've been so focused on getting back home that I haven't really taken any time to have fun here." she commented, glancing around the group here.

"Really? Well I've got a great idea then. I heard a rumor down on floor twenty-two…about this haunted forest where you can see ghosts." Jack said ominously, while Jaimie grinned over at them.

"Yeah, it was so awesome! You have to go deep, like really deep, into the forest and then you'll see them. Its almost as awesome as the stories about Bigfoot back home! You've never seen them, but you know they're out there somewhere." he commented, watching Asuna and Kirito look doubtful.

"Well, leave it to a kid to come up with a crazy idea like this." Kleine commented, shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm three-hundred-and-seventeen years old, thank you, far from just a kid." Jack complained, earning himself some strange looks from his friends.

"Right…you make it seem so obvious too." Kirito commented sarcastically, while Asuna was still focused on the rumor Jack had mentioned.

"You mean like this in-game astral-type monsters, right?" she asked, watching Jaimie and Jack shake their heads at her.

"No way, that would be boring! I'm talking real ghosts, the ghosts of the monsters hunted there that have come back for revenge." Jack told her, grinning as he got up.

"Come on, I'll show you. Jaimie and I checked it out a while ago, it was pretty cool." he said, watching the kid smack his arm.

"Jack! Two years and now is when you slip up? You aren't supposed to mention my real name!" Jaimie complained, watching the others pat the kid's back gently.

"Don't worry about it, we aren't going to hunt you down in real life, Jaimie. We all know each other too well at this point to want to hurt anyone we know." Asuna told him, giving Jack a small smile. "Well, at least not you anyway. Jack on the other hand is a different story." she added, making Jack laugh at her comment.

"Good luck with that, Bunny's been trying to get revenge on me since the blizzard of '67 and he has yet to catch me." he told her, using his teleport crystal to get back down to floor 22 quickly. The others joined him soon, appearing in town as he began walking towards the forest.

Asuna stayed close to Kirito as they walked, clearly nervous about the idea of ghosts. "Man, Frost is just yanking your chain, Asuna. There are no ghosts here, trust me." Kleine told her, trying to calm her down.

"Wait, did you see that?" she whispered, pointing off in the distance and making Jack and Jaimie both laugh at her paranoia as she clung to Kirito's shoulders.

"Come on, what's wrong with you Asuna?" Kirito complained, watching her bite her lip nervously.

"I…I saw something. It's over there." Asuna insisted, pointing in the distance.

"Sweet! We actually found them this time!" Jaimie cheered, rushing in the direction Asuna had pointed. Jack flew off in the same direction, following Jaimie only to be disappointed at what they found. It was a girl, not a ghost, unconscious on the ground.

"She looks even younger than me. Maybe a little older than Sophie, I think." Jaimie commented, frowning over at her.

"Yeah, you're right. What's she doing out here?" Jack asked, noticing the others join them shortly.

"It's another player." Jack told them, gently picking the kid up to take her back with them. She reminded him of Sophie, sleeping and calm, so he felt like he needed to take care of her for now.

"That's strange, she doesn't have a cursor." Kirito commented, watching Jack start walking off with her.

"You didn't get any warning when you picked her up right?" Asuna asked, making Jack shake his head.

"Of course not, she's a kid not an NPC." Jack told her, while the others followed after him.

"Where are you going anyway?" Kleine asked, wondering what this trip was turning into.

"Home. I don't know where this kid's parents are, but I can't just leave her alone out here." he told them, watching the others frown.

"Wait, you have a house here? Why are you always staying at inns then?" Kirito asked, while Jack simply shrugged.

"Its more convenient. The house is way too big and it makes me feel alone again, so I prefer being around people." Jack told them, stopping at a house on the edge of a massive lake. It reminded him of the lake where he had drowned in so long ago, part of why he chose this house in the first place.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Asuna claimed, rushing into the building. "Do you mind having guests for the night?" she asked, looking over at Jack who just shrugged in response.

"Sure, its normally just me and the kid anyway. You are all welcome to stop by anytime you want." he told them, setting the girl down on one of the beds in the house.

"Wait, you have been living with Believer? How close are you two anyway?" Kleine asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

The winter spirit shrugged, smiling down at Jaimie. "He was my first believer, actually. I still owe him a few extra snow days for that." Jack commented, nudging the kid who laughed briefly, walking off to his room.

"I'm going to bed, Frost. Its been a long day. Wake me up when the girl is up, I want to talk to her." Jaimie said, waving at the group before vanishing behind the door.

"Well, we've got some spare rooms over here. Not quite enough for everyone, so someone is going to have to share a room." Jack told them, showing them the two extra doors.

"The girl is in the room that's normally mine, but I don't really need sleep so you guys go ahead and pick your beds." Jack told them, walking off.

"Wait, you don't need sleep?" Kirito asked, frowning.

"Not really, it's part of why I'm always so interested in watching Sandy's dreams at night. It's part of being an immortal spirit I guess." Jack told him, walking outside to stare out at the moon in the sky. He did it every night here, still wondering if Manny could hear him from within the game.

Kirito followed him tonight, letting the others sleep. "Kirito, you can stay with me just this once. Let me know when you are ready to get some sleep." Asuna called out, making Jack smile softly. He had seen that coming immediately, part of why he let them decide who shared one of the rooms.

"Uh, alright. I'll be in in just a moment." Kirito replied, looking a bit uncomfortable before sitting down next to Jack. "How did you become an immortal spirit anyway? I've been curious about it ever since I learned who you were." Kirito asked, watching Jack's gaze turn out towards the lake in front of him.

"Ah, not a story I like to think about a lot. I mean, it helped me figure out my center at one point, but it isn't a happy story." Jack said, trying to keep the mood light. When his old life was brought up, his mind instinctively jumped back to his family that was long gone, the family whose names he couldn't remember even with Tooth's help.

"Not every story has to be happy to be good, Frost. Everyone has pain in their lives, we just learn to live with it." Kirito commented, watching the winter spirit nod and sigh.

"I suppose you're right. Believe it or not, I had a family once. We were happy, rather small, but happy. I was always playing pranks and trying to have fun even then, especially when my sister was around. I wanted her to smile every day of her life, so I was as goofy as possible around her. She looked a lot like I did at the time, brown hair and big brown eyes, almost like a female version of Believer." Jack started, watching Kirito frown.

"Wait, you had brown hair?" he asked, making Jack nod.

"Yeah, I looked more like my character looked on day one, except with brown eyes. Anyway, one day I was out playing with my sister, skating on a lake near our house that looked a lot like this one. There were a few more trees near it back home, but the idea was still the same. It was getting close to the end of winter and neither of us realized that the ice was getting thin until it was too late. We were both on the center of the lake when the ice started to crack and break beneath our feet." Jack said softly, watching Kirito's gaze turn sympathetic.

"Even then, in the face of death, the one thing that I thought was that I wanted to make my sister smile again. I didn't want her to be scared, so I got an idea. I told her we were going to play a game and I came up with one on the spot, one that I hoped would save her. I told her we would play hopscotch and jump across the ice to safety. I did it myself too, just to get closer to a long curved stick on the ice, one that I thought was sturdy enough to help me with my goal. Then I told her to try and watched as she moved closer. Once she was within range, I used that stick to slide her across the ice and into the snowbank on the edge. She was safe and I was so relieved when I saw her smile, but that was when the ice broke underneath me and I fell into the icy water. I drowned that day and died. I barely remember what it felt like to die, to be honest, but I do remember what happened next." Jack told him, while Kirito sat there looking stunned.

"Wait, you died? Is that why you aren't afraid of death in this world?" he asked, watching Jack nod softly.

"Sorta. It also has to do with me being an immortal spirit. I really don't think this game can kill me, not in reality. Anyway, after drowning the first thing I remembered was being cold and that it was dark. Part of me was scared, but that was before I saw the moon. It seemed to chase the darkness away and I realized, I wasn't scared anymore. The moon gave me my name that day and for three hundred years, that was all he ever told me. He gave me these powers and he made me a Guardian." Jack explained, watching Kirito carefully.

"Man, I thought my life was complicated back home. You definitely have more problems than any of us in real life, that's for sure." Kirito commented, shaking his head.

Jack gave him a small smile in response. "Well, magic tends to do that to people. Doesn't mean your problems aren't real or that they aren't important, Kirito." Jack told him, watching the boy nod.

"Hey, when we get out of here, come find me in Japan. I think we could have a lot of fun together, Jack." Kirito said, smiling over at the winter spirit.

"Of course, you guys need some snow days too. Though, I might be a bit busy when I get back. The Guardians are going to be mad that I haven't been doing a whole lot of work these past few years." Jack said, glancing up at the moon again.

"Well, you didn't know what would happen in this game. Anyway, aren't you helping out in here? I thought you said Pitch was their enemy back home." Kirito asked, making Jack smile again and nod.

"Yeah, he is. Whether they know it or not, I'm taking care of this problem before he comes back to our world." Jack insisted, getting up and walking over to the lake. He tapped his staff against the water, smiling as it froze over into ice.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep, Frost. Have a nice night." Kirito said, watching as Jack slid out onto the ice. The winter spirit was smiling as he skated around by himself, thinking about his life back home. He would get back there eventually and Jack found himself actually looking forward to it. Even though they would be upset with him and complaining, Jack missed the family he had found among the Guardians.

 **I've been tired lately. There are a few things going on with my work and family at the moment, so I've got a lot of stress right now. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I'm finding it hard to stay motivated to write at the moment with everything going on. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or Sword Art Online

"Jack, get in here!" Kleine called outside, noticing the winter spirit was still out on the lake after the sun had come up. Jack turned around, flying back to the house quickly. "Sheesh, do you ever walk?" he asked, noticing that the winter spirit had a habit of flying around everywhere.

"Hey, if you lost your magic for two years you would overuse it too when you got it back." Jack countered, only managing to confuse Kleine.

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm not a magical being!" Kleine argued, stepping inside. Jack's eyes widened when he saw Kirito and Asuna kneeling down in front of the little girl from last night.

"She's awake!" Jack said, rushing over to the girl who was speaking with Asuna and Kirito.

"Hey, kid! The girl's up, get out here!" Jack yelled, getting Jaimie's attention from inside of his room.

"I think my name is…I think…Yui. That's it. Yui." the girl was saying, staring over at Asuna and Kirito with a thoughtful expression as she tried to remember.

"That's a cute name. Nice to meet you. My name's Asuna and this is Kirito." Asuna said, gesturing to her and Kirito.

"Those two have been obsessing over her since she woke up." Kleine commented, watching them continue to try and get her to remember more. Jack knelt down by her as well, standing beside Kirito as he smiled up at her.

"Hey, don't worry about remembering things. I've had issues with it myself too and I managed to find my memories eventually." Jack told her, giving her a smile. When she didn't respond, Jack began to feel a sinking feeling. "No…you can't hear me, can you?" he asked, watching Asuna and Kirito frown over at him.

Yui was still panicking, on the verge of crying over not being able to remember anything. Kirito was the one who stepped in and tried to calm her, realizing that Jack's plan wasn't working. "Well, you're awake. Can I call you Yui?" he asked with a smile, watching the girl nod. Jack stepped back, knowing he couldn't be a part of this anymore. She was a kid, but she didn't believe. He was invisible again and this kid was only a reminder of how lonely his real life was back home. As much as he wanted it back, part of him wished his visibility would stay even in the real world. It was the best part of Aincrad for him, the ability to interact with everyone rather than a select few children who believed in Jack Frost.

It didn't take long for the kid to decide Kirito and Asuna were her parents, based on what Jack could hear. "I'm up! Where is she?" Jaimie asked, stepping out of his room and nearly running into Jack. He stared at Jack's face for a brief moment, noticing the sad look on the winter spirit's face. "Oh, she can't see you, can she?" he asked, making Jack nod and crouch down by his door, holding his staff against his cheek.

"Go ahead, kid. I'll be alright, it's just been a while since I've been invisible." Jack told him, giving him a weak smile before he ran off towards them.

"Hey, I'm Believer, I heard that your name is Yui." Jaimie said, introducing himself to the girl.

"Belber?" she said, making him laugh softly. After a moment, Yui shook her head and grinned wildly at him. "Brother! Mommy, Daddy, and Brother!" she cheered, making Jaimie glance back at Jack who was laughing at the look on their faces. Asuna was happy about it, but both Kirito and Jaimie looked stunned and unprepared for this kid.

"Congrats on the family guys, have fun with this one. I think I like her already." Jack told them, while Jaimie shook his head at his friend.

"Alright, I'll be your brother. You know, you remind me of my sister, Yui." Jaimie told her, watching the girl smile.

"Anyway, are we all ready for breakfast?" Asuna asked, standing up while Yui got up as well.

"Okay!" she said, clearly excited about the idea.

Jack had moved from his spot by Jaimie's door to the kitchen when Asuna went to prepare food. He was planning on talking to her about the situation alone, since Yui would get confused if anyone spoke to him right now. He wasn't expecting the kid to try following her into the kitchen, giving him another blast from the past. A cold sensation rushed through him as she walked directly through him, making Jack touch his waist gently where she had just been. He hated that feeling, the feeling of someone walking through him as if he was nothing but air. Kleine, Asuna, and Kirito were staring at Jack in shock, not understanding what had just happened. "I told you, she can't hear me. She doesn't believe." Jack told them, walking off and letting Asuna start working on making food.

Jack waked outside, letting them all enjoy being near Yui by themselves. He was not in the mood to be invisible again, not after two years of being seen by the world. He had almost gotten used to it, to being able to talk to anyone and be heard. No, he hadn't forgotten about being invisible, but he had hoped it wouldn't come back so soon. It was part of the reason that he didn't really focus on beating the game. As soon as he was done, he would be invisible once more. Jaimie joined him outside after a few moments, bringing him a plate of food as he sat down.

"Asuna is a really good cook, you should try some of this." he told Jack, while the winter spirit simply stared at the plate now in his hands with an empty expression. "Look, she'll see you eventually, Jack. Besides, you knew this would happen again eventually." Jaimie told him, touching Jack's arm.

"Yeah, I know. I just hoped that being visible would last until we got back to the real world. I think you actually got me hooked on these virtual reality games, kid, they make it to where I can be seen by the world." Jack said, staring off at the lake which was thawing without his magic to keep it frozen.

"Hey, we can keep playing them when we get back then. I've had a lot of fun in here with you, regardless of the fact that we're kind of trapped here." Jaimie said with a smile, finally getting Jack to return his grin.

"Hey, you wanna go have some fun while we wait for them? I could get some snow here and we could go sledding, or have a snowball fight?" Jack suggested, getting up off of the porch.

Jaimie nodded, setting his plate down and getting up. "What do you have for us to use as a sled?" Jaimie asked, curious to know what he had planned.

Grinning, Jack opened his inventory and pulled out a shield he had never even touched since the beginning of the game. "I think this'll do nicely. Want to give it a try?" he asked, watching Jaimie grin and get on. Jack took a moment to start making it snow before creating some ice beneath the shield, starting the path for Jaimie to slide across. "Ready?" Jack asked, watching Jaimie nod with a huge grin on his face.

Jack pushing him to get it started, before flying ahead and continuing his path of ice. Jaimie was laughing as he slid across the ground, now following a path that curved him around the lake with Jack by his side, weaving him through the few trees spread out along the edges of the lake. "Faster, Jack!" Jaimie called out, making Jack fly closer to get the wind to help push Jaimie along. The kid screamed as Jack made a small ramp for him to jump off of, landing on a path of ice that kept him moving forward for a ways.

"Alright, hold on tight kid!" Jack yelled, turning sharply and bringing Jaimie onto the lake that Jack had refrozen for this trip. He made a more slick path for Jaimie to follow, building snow on the edges of the path to keep Jaimie going straight. "Uh, Jack? Did you figure out how to stop?" Jaimie asked, realizing they were about to hit the house.

Jack laughed, turning him around quickly before he collided with it. "Stop? Why would you want to stop?" he asked, while Jaimie laughed in response. "Alright, if you insist." Jack told him, sending a wave of snow and making a pile of it build up on the lake. Jack directed Jaimie towards it, making one last ramp for the kid that would make him land right in the snow. Jaimie screamed as he flew into the air, holding onto the shield tightly as he landed with a thump into the snow, a bright smile on his face as he got up.

"That was awesome! Just like back home, except I didn't lose a tooth this time!" he cheered, getting up and brushing off some of the snow that had gotten on his shirt.

"Frost, Believer! We're heading over to the Town of Beginnings with Yui, want to join us?" Kirito called out, getting their attention. He hadn't even noticed that they were watching.

"Sure! We'll be there in a sec." Jaimie replied, grinning over at Jack as he pulled out his teleport crystal.

"Alright, let's get going. Maybe Yui will figure out that I'm real soon." Jack commented, watching Jaimie grin and transport himself to the starting city. Jack joined him shortly, finding Kirito, Asuna, and Kleine there with Yui already.

"Brother!" Yui cheered, running over to Jaimie and hugging him. Jack smiled at the sight, watching Jaimie smile back at her and grab her hand.

"Alright, Yui, we're going to hang out with you for a bit. You don't mind having me along do you?" Jaimie asked, watching Yui smile and shake her head.

"Hey, Yui, do any of these buildings look familiar?" Asuna asked, gesturing around her. The girl frowned, looking confused as she focused.

"I don't know…" Yui mumbled.

"Asuna, she doesn't have any memories. Something like this won't trigger any kind of recall. You need to find someone who recognizes her if you want to find her home." Jack told her, watching the girl get upset a bit over her lost memories. Kirito quickly calmed her down again, but it was obvious that they were all confused about what to do with her.

"Man, this place is huge? How are we possibly going to find her parents in this place?" Kleine commented, as they made their way through the streets.

"Well, there is a daycare nearby. I've stopped by a few times to hang out with the kids." Jack told them, walking ahead of them. "I don't know if any of them still believe I exist, but it is worth a shot if you want to find her home." Jack added, watching the others stare at him uncomfortably. None of them seemed to know how to act after seeing just how a lack of belief affected him. Yui had to be kept happy, but they all wanted to support Jack as well.

Jack was moving forward towards the daycare when he heard trouble nearby. He saw a few members of the Liberation Army beating on a few kids, demanding taxes and all of their gear for living in town. "Hey! Leave those kids alone!" Jack yelled out, running forward. The Army members didn't even glance at him, but the kids heard Jack's voice and saw him. "Frost! You came back!" they cheered, looking a bit happier now that he was here.

"Who are you talking to?" one of the men said, staring into the space where Jack was.

"So, I'm invisible to you guys too, huh? Well, I guess that means this is someone else's fight. How about it, Asuna? Wanna teach these guys a lesson for picking on these defenseless kids and the daycare manager?" Jack said, turning back towards his friends.

"With pleasure. Don't worry, this is a safe zone. Your HP won't deplete, but there is a feeling of getting knocked off your feet. Even so, a fight with me is still gonna scare the hell out of you." she insisted, pulling out her rapier. Jack smiled as she began slashing out at them, sending them flying back on the ground multiple times before they began to retreat. The kids all surrounded her quickly, grinning and complimenting her on her fighting skills. Jack was listening and watching silently before he noticed something. Yui was looking strange, almost faint as her gaze grew distant from the others.

"Hey, something's wrong with her!" Jack said, kneeling down next to Yui as she began to mumble something.

"Their hearts….everyone's hearts are…" she was saying, getting the attention of both Kirito and Asuna right away. They really were taking their roles as her makeshift parents seriously. Jack was surprised at how concerned they were, but then again they were chosen by the game to be Guardians. Maybe there was more to it than just seeing the wonder or hope in the world. Maybe they had to have a deep concern for the other players as well to be chosen. "Everyone's hearts…" she said again as they tried to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes were fluttering, looking like she was still deep in whatever trance had started.

"Guys, I think she's gonna pass out." Jack warned them, watching Kirito and Asuna still try and get her attention.

"Yui!" Kirito yelled, while Asuna was a bit more gently about it.

"Did you remember something?" she asked, but Yui's gaze was still very distant when she spoke.

"I…I was never here…in this place…I was always alone….in the dark…" she mumbled, making Jack freeze a bit. Alone, just like him. In the dark, just like Pitch Black. He had done something to this girl, something that she had suffered from since day one, he was certain of it. He just didn't know what. "Mommy, I'm scared…Mommy…Daddy…." she said, trailing off as she collapsed completely.

"My god…Yui…" Kirito said, stunned from what she had said.

"What was that?" Asuna asked, clearly not expecting an answer to her question.

Jack stared at the kid, wanting to help but knowing there was nothing he could do right now. "Pitch did this to her." he said softly, watching the others turn to look at him in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Kirito asked, not understanding how he was involved.

"Darkness is his specialty. If she was alone and in the dark, he was trying to make her afraid for some reason. It looks like he managed to quite a bit of damage, but at least she isn't afraid now. Maybe she's the one who was used to make those Nightmares we fought last week." Jack suggested, trying to figure it out himself.

"Poor girl." Asuna said, stroking her hair gently as they began walking through the town.

"Hey, Sasha, do you think we could stay with you for tonight? She's been through a lot today and I really don't want to drag her all the way back to my house. "Jack asked, turning towards the girl.

Sasha nodded, smiling over at them. "Of course, right this way." she told them leading them through the town towards her make-shift daycare.

 **Sorry for Yui's lack of belief, I just couldn't see her believing in Jack Frost when she doesn't remember a thing. Don't worry, she'll see him eventually.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Honestly, that was the first review I've gotten in over a week...I'm beginning to wonder if anyone is enjoying my stories. Views are still up, so I guess people are** **still reading. Even if you don't like the story, please review and let me know what I can do to improve! At the moment, any reviews are better than none, I am slowly beginning to loose my inspiration to write and that is not good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or SAO

"It is good to see you here again, Frost. The kids have really missed you lately." Sasha was saying, smiling over at Jack after everyone had gotten up for the day.

"Yeah, I've been busy. I was just about to join the assault team actually, to try and get everyone out of this game." Jack told her, smiling over at her. The others were a bit clueless on his past with the daycare and let the two catch up, silently eating as they wondered about Yui's condition.

"Well, what brings you all the way down here again then?" Sasha asked him, watching him glance in over at Yui, sitting with Asuna and Kirito.

"We're looking for her family right now. We found her up a few floors and she doesn't have any memories right now. Without much to work with, I thought you might be the first person to check with about where she came from." Jack told her, watching her look concerned towards the girl.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help but I haven't seen her before." Sasha replied, while Jack nodded.

"Don't worry about it, you know I'll keep an eye on her until she's safe." Jack told her with a smile, watching her turn and smile at Jaimie. They had actually met when she was forming her daycare here in the church. She had tried to bring Jaimie into it, seeing that he was young and without his family. It had taken quite a bit of convincing from Jack to let the boy go, but it was obvious that Jack was going to take care of the kid.

Jack had stopped by multiple times after that, helping out in any way he could. He loved kids and it was his job as a Guardian to keep them safe, in reality or in this virtual world. Anytime he found a kid who had just lost their family in some way, Jack would cheer them up and bring them to Sasha so they had a home to stay in while they were here. Jack would also share his resources with her, giving her food and money to help support the kids here. She always joked about taking Jaimie away one day, but both of them knew that he was happy where he was, with the friend he had from real life taking care of him in this world.

Someone entered the building, interrupting their conversation and catching Jack's attention. It was another person from the Army guild, looking calm and worried. She walked straight through Jack as she entered, making him shudder slightly and earning himself a shocked stare from Sasha who hadn't learned of his situation. "Wha—how?" she asked, glancing over at Jack who shook his head at her for now. He didn't have time to explain, not while this stranger was here.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Yulier and I have come here to ask for your help. You are with the Guardians of Aincrad, correct? There is a player, a friend of mine from the guild, trapped in a dungeon nearby." she stated, watching them as she spoke.

"Yeah we are! Just tell us where the dungeon is and we'll get 'em out of there for ya!" Kleine said cheerfully, looking happy to have some action going on soon.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know anything about this person, she could be setting a trap for us after what we did to her guild members." Jaimie commented, glancing over at Kleine with uncertainty.

"No, it's okay. She's telling you the truth." Yui said calmly, making Jack stare at her in surprise. There was something strange with that girl, something even he couldn't figure out. She wasn't a normal kid, acting a bit too old for her age. She also didn't have a player icon and had been mumbling about people's hearts a while ago. Was she even a player? Jack began to question it now, especially after she sounded so certain of Yulier's truthfulness.

"Okay, we'll help. I just hope we're strong enough to do it." Asuna said after a moment, trusting in Yui.

"Thank you so much." Yulier said, looking grateful. Jack got up, swinging his staff over his shoulder as he began to follow her out.

"Stay here and wait for us, okay?" Kirito said, trying to get Yui to stay behind.

"She's not going to like that." Jack commented, only to be proven right when she insisted on coming with.

"What's with this kid? Can't she tell that this is a dangerous mission?" Kleine commented, watching Jack sigh and shake his head.

"You really don't spend a whole lot of time with kids, do you Kleine?" Jack asked, watching the man sputter and try and defend himself.

"Well…I've got a lot of other…important things to do. You know, work…uh…games…oh and lots of friends, there's that too." he commented, clearly struggling.

When Sasha failed to get Yui to stay, Jack smiled over at her. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her. She's in good hands with us." Jack told her, watching the women smile and nod. Not much later after that, Asuna and Kirito caved in and let her come. Yulier led them outside, showing them the entrance to the dungeon that had definitely not been here on day one. It was underneath the town and even Kirito was suspicious about it, glancing at Jack as he said it wasn't there during the beta. It gave the winter spirit a small shiver, wondering just what Pitch was planning with this dungeon then.

The mobs were fairly easy to take care of and they all sat back and let Kirito fight them off. "I feel like I should apologize. He's doing all of the fighting." Yulier commented, making Kleine laugh.

"Ha, that's Kirito for you. He'll take these things out no problem before any of us can even think of joining him." Kleine said, making her smile.

"Well, Thinker, my friend, hasn't moved from this position for a while now. It could be a safe zone, but I'm not sure. If we can reach it, maybe we can use a teleport crystal." she told them, watching as Kirito finished off the last of the frog monsters.

"Look at this! Those things dropped some items." Kirito said, looking pleased with his findings.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, grinning when he saw what Kirito pulled out from his inventory. "Wh-what is that?" Asuna asked, clearly repulsed by the object.

"It's scavenged toad meat." Kirito replied, only to insist on having her cook it later. Jack started laughing when Asuna threw the meat away.

"Not on your life!" she declared, only to discover that Kirito had a huge pile of the stuff.

"Food fight!" Jack declared, running forward to grab some of the meat and throw it right back at Asuna.

She glared at him, throwing a piece of toad meat in his direction only for him to dodge quickly. "Knock it off, Frost!" she said, but Jaimie was joining in the fun too, throwing meat at Kirito and Kleine.

"What are you guys doing? It's good to eat, come on!" Kirito complained, looking disappointed as his pile of meat was slowly diminished by the fun.

"Sorry, Kirito, fun always wins out over food." Jack told him with a grin, earning himself a small smile from the swordsman and a satisfied look from Asuna.

"Well, I suggest we keep moving forward." Yulier stated, looking somewhat amused by their antics. It didn't take them long to spot the safe zone with Thinker inside.

Jack thought it was strange for this to be so easy, when the man had been trapped down here for so long. "Wait, Don't!" Kirito yelled when Yulier began running towards Thinker. Even her friend told her to stop, but she didn't listen.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Jack stated when a massive boss appeared in front of them, blocking their path to their friend.

"I can't see its data with my ID skill! It could be something as strong as something from floor ninety. I can buy you some time, just get everyone out of here!" Kirito declared, standing ready to fight.

"No way, kid. We've got this, trust me. Asuna, bring in the swarm!" Jack ordered, watching her blink in surprise. They would need to use their special gifts for this one, but he didn't care about hiding it anymore. Lives were on the line, and saving them was far more important than keeping their abilities hidden.

"Yulier, take Yui and get to the safe zone!" Asuna yelled, before accessing her summoning ability.

"While you're at it, bring out your wings, you're gonna need to be able to move quick against this one. Kirito, keep it distracted and draw away its attacks. Believer, when you see an opening, knock it out. Kleine, let us know when to duck." Jack called out, watching them all prepare themselves.

Jack moved in to help after he gave out his commands, flying towards the creature and throwing snow at its back. The monster had just swung his weapon towards Kirito, stopping as soon as Jack distracted it. Kirito used the opening to strike, slashing out with both of his swords against the boss, only to discover how fast it really was. This time, his weapon struck Kirito head on, taking away half of his HP in one swipe. "Kirito, stand back, I'll take his attacks while you recover!" Jack called out, landing in front of the boss and sending a wave of frost towards it this time. The swarm was arriving now, hundreds of mini fairies all with the desire to protect Asuna. It was enough to create chaos for the boss, who was unable to decide which one to attack.

"Great, we've messed up its targeting system, keep it up! Believer, are you able to hit him yet?" Jack asked, glancing towards Jaimie who had a ball of dream sand prepared.

"No, there are too many fairies! I can't get a clear shot!" Jaimie called back.

"Alright then, change of plan! Go for the whips kid, throw this guy around a bit and see what happens!" Jack told him, watching Jaimie nod and switch his attack.

"This is insane, are we actually winning?" Kleine asked, watching Jaimie throw the boss around like it was nothing. It dazed the monster for a bit, but it wasn't enough to take it out.

"Uh, Jack? How do you control this?" Asuna asked, flying above them far too quickly to be of much use.

"I told you to practice, Asuna! Just think about what you want to do and let your wings do the work." Jack told her, before turning back to the boss.

"Mommy…" Yui whispered from within the safe zone.

"Believer, knock out Yui!" Jack yelled, realizing what that cry meant. That kid couldn't go after her mother, it would ruin everything. Jaimie nodded, realizing that this was one shot he could make. His golden sand hit her in the face, making her blink a few times before she smiled and fell asleep in Yulier's arms.

"What did you just do?" Asuna demanded, glaring over at Jack for attacking Yui.

"She's just fine, only sleeping. She was going to come out here to join the fight." Jack told her, sending another wave of ice towards the boss. It slashed out in anger, trying to hit as many of the fairies as possible with his attack. Many of them dodged the weapon, but not all of them were quick enough. "Kleine, tunnel! Get behind it and attack!" Jack told him, watching the man nod.

"Alright, but you better keep him away from me, Frost! Here goes nothing!" Kleine yelled, tapping the ground with his foot and letting out a small scream as he jumped inside the hole. Asuna was figuring out her flight a little bit better, getting closer to the boss to slash out with her rapier at times. Her dodges were sloppy, sending her flying way too far out of the way, but it was better than nothing.

"Frost, let me back in there!" Kirito yelled, having recovered from his first hit. Jack nodded, letting the other player switch out as he took back off into the sky.

"Great work everyone, keep it up! We've almost got 'em!" Jack told them, throwing ice at the boss from above. "Everyone, out of the way!" Jack yelled, seeing Kleine come up from behind the boss. Kirito jumped aside while Asuna and her fairies flew higher as the boomerang came from behind the boss, slamming directly into it before returning to its owner.

"Yeah! Direct hit—oh no. Frost, get me out of here!" Kleine yelled, seeing the boss was now on him. Jack flew in quickly, grabbing Kleine and pulling him into the air to get him out of the boss' reach.

"Kirito, finish him off!" Jack yelled out, realizing that the boss was almost defeated. They were so close, they could do this. Kirito nodded, a determined look in his eyes as he began to slash his swords out even faster, twirling around and dodging the boss' next attack before continuing his attacks. Jack threw ice at the boss' weapon, blocking its next attack with the scythe as Kirito stabbed it one last time, destroying it once and for all. Jack landed by his side with a grin, setting Kleine down as Jaimie began cheering in celebration.

"Awesome! That was amazing, we got to be like, the real Guardians!" Jaimie announced, running over to Jack with a laugh.

"Sure was, kid." Jack agreed, watching Kirito pant and recover from the battle. He frowned at something after a moment though, a new object in his inventory that he had gotten from the boss. "Hey, did anyone else get any drops from this guy?" Jack asked, watching them all move to check.

"Yeah, this is weird. Egg bombs and Egg Sentinels? What the heck is that supposed to be?" Kleine asked, frowning at his inventory.

"Well, mine is just as strange. I've got snow globes and a sleigh." Kirito added. Jack was beginning to notice a pattern here, that they had all gotten a Guardian related weapon.

"Believer, what did you get?" Jack asked, watching Jaimie grin slightly.

"Revival item, allows for one respawn immediately after death. One use only." he said, making Jack think of Sandy's disappearance and reappearance in their last battle.

"I got teeth. Come on, all of you get these great items an I just get a massive amount of teeth." Asuna complained, frowning at her items.

"Jack, what did you get?" Jaimie asked, watching the winter spirit frown slightly.

"An answer." Jack replied, studying the letter that had appeared in his inventory. It wasn't much at first glance, but Jack could tell that Pitch had made it. All of their drops were specifically tailored to their roles, to give them more similarities to the Guardians they were meant to represent.

"Wait, what? How is that an item?" Kirito asked, walking over to Jack to try and see the item in his menu. Jack pushed him away, still reading carefully. This was bad, really bad. They had fallen into Pitch's plans and now, there was no way for them to hide.

 **I know, I'm evil, leaving it with a cliffhanger like that. But hey, you've got something to look forward to next chapter, right?**

 **Allegra Banner, you are amazing, and currently the only person reviewing this story (Actually, the only person reviewing in almost any of my stories at the moment). I'm glad that you enjoy it so much, and it really helps to have your support.**

 **To everyone else, please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or Sword Art Online.

Chapter 11

 _Dear Player,_

 _Congratulations on defeating the strongest boss in the game. I assure you, from here on out your battles will only be easier. If you are reading this, then it means that the Big Five have been chosen and that you are all united. You see, all of you are very special to me, very important for my plans for the world in the future. As the name of this letter implies, all will be explained in due time._

 _By now you must have used the item I gifted you with, the Staff of Winter. I do hope you don't mind your isolation from here on out, but it was necessary to show you the truth. You are the player that most resembles Jack Frost, just as the others are the closest representatives of the other Guardians. All of you are the ones that embody the hope, wonder, dreams, fun, and memories of childhood, the very things I seek to destroy in reality. This game is only phase two of my plan, the plan to end the Guardians once and for all._

 _By this point, you are likely wondering why you received this letter. You are asking, why was I chosen to be given any answers? Why did I not receive an enhancement to my powers like the others? Well, that is rather simple. Jack Frost is powerful enough with nothing more than his staff, just as you will be in due time. The only thing he was ever missing was an answer, the answer he was so afraid of never finding. He wanted to know why he was chosen, why he was forced to live in the shadows, unseen by the world. This is why I have granted you this answer, the one thing that might make you stronger than the real Jack Frost. However, before I get to that answer, I must explain a few things to you first. In time, you will receive the answer you seek, this I promise you._

 _There are plenty of things in the real world that you are unaware of, just like most of the world. They would rather remain ignorant of the truth, write off strange occurrences as a coincidence or simply forget about them entirely. In reality, there are magical beings that exist in the real world. Beings that you believed in as a child, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Boogeyman, all of them are real. They bring many children so many wonderful things, but there is just one thing that is regrettably absent these days. They are missing that touch of fear that keeps them alive, that keeps me strong._

 _This is my motive, the reason for my actions from day one. By now, I have tried and failed to destroy the Guardians with mere force alone. Stage One of my plan had involved destroying belief in the world, belief in them. Without that belief, they would slowly vanish away until nothing, and when that happened, everything they stood for would disappear as well. Inspiring fear is a brilliant way of eliminating belief in children, but it isn't quite enough to snuff out every last hint of light in the world. A little bit more is required, which is the very reason that I was defeated during my initial attack. This is why my plan was always deeper than they realized, going further than simply destroying belief. While I was distracting them with my attack, I was already moving forward with Stage Two, the stage which you are now a participant in._

 _I had watched the growing interest in technology humans had over the years, observing the introduction of virtual reality games into life. When I saw them, I realized just how much potential they truly had. With just a bit of technology, I was able to convince adults of my existence, something that had been impossible for even the Guardians to achieve. By creating a virtual persona for myself, I managed to become someone in reality, someone everyone knew of but no one had met in person. I became Kayaba Akihiko, the brilliant mind behind Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online. The Guardians never suspected a thing, never even realized that games could inspire so much fear in the world until this game was finally released._

 _The game you are in now is vastly different from the beta I had once created. The beta version had been used to gain interest from the public, to show everyone that this style of game was safe to be played. Once everyone believed that there were plenty of safety precautions in place, I was able to alter it to my needs and create the real world of Sword Art Online, the world in which fear rules over all and hope, dreams, and wonder have all become a thing of the past. Even the AI counseling program I was forced to include was blocked out, unable to help any of the players cope with the situation I put them in. Even so, I knew that this world alone was not enough to erase everything I despised in the world._

 _You see, I've realized that using games to win has one fatal flaw for Stage Two that will result in the end of SAO. They are designed to be fun, something you understand all too well. Fun leads to happiness, which makes players hopeful once more, making them forget their fears. Even with complete control over this world, I cannot stop players from finding ways to have fun here. It is only a game, after all, and it is part of what makes the next part of its programming so interesting._

 _I have created a system that runs this game entirely on its own, without requiring any interference from myself or others. It is known as Cardinal. It regulates everything in this world, from the monsters that you fight to the drop-rates for items and money. However, there is one thing that I did not allow it to change, one thing that I personally saw to inserting within the system. This was the monsters that would spawn for three specific bosses: the Floor Bosses on floor seventy five and on the final floor as well as the one you just fought and defeated. All three were designed by me personally, tailored for you and your friends to defeat._

 _Now, we have finally reached the answer you were looking for. The answer as to why you were chosen in this game. The Cardinal system has watched over you for this entire game, knowing your every move and your every word as you fought your battles and survived my world. It logged your behavior, categorizing you as being someone who valued fun above all else, making you the best representative of the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost. The same was done for the others, and they were all respectively chosen for their similarities to my enemies in the real world. All of your unique skills and items have been chosen to be identical to those of the real Guardians, to enhance your usefulness in my own plan. In this virtual reality, I have chosen and recreated the Guardians, the enemies which I must face and defeat in reality in order to be victorious._

 _By now I have likely created another question in your mind. You are wondering how I knew who you were, how I knew that you and your friends had these special abilities. I imagine you kept them hidden from the others, after all you are smart enough to realize that other players would grow jealous of your newfound strength and magic in a world where it does not belong. The answer is rather simple. This boss was specially programmed for the five of you, for all of you to defeat together as one. Alone, you would have failed and perished. Other players would have met the same fate. As stated at the beginning of this letter, this boss was designed to be stronger than any other in the game, on par with the strength of the final boss you will face. However, I did give it a rather unique weakness. In the presence of five players, it would gain an immense weakness to ice magic. This was not the only programmed weakness, either. If a massive amount of NPCs entered the room, it would lose the ability to target any player. Already you are seeing the pattern, noticing that it was weak to two of your abilities if all of you were present. I do not think I need to continue elaborating this any further, therefore we will move on to the next point in this letter._

 _Now that you are all together, the true purpose of this world has been created. As amazing as the fear is that this game has created, you five were my real goal. I needed a way to practice defeating the Guardians, a way to learn their weaknesses inside and out. While you five aren't exact replicas, you are the closest that could be found out of thousands of players. We will have many battles from here on out, this I promise you. This dungeon you are currently in has been monitored since it opened, watched over by one of my Nightmares. Yes, even your bad dreams take on a life of their own with a bit of magic. They are my greatest allies, the weapon I need to perfect before returning home._

 _I know who all of you are now and I am free to come and fight you whenever I please. Now, I promise I won't kill you immediately. After all of this effort to create you in this world, it would be a waste to destroy you so quickly. No, you will live on in fear for the remainder of this game, always wondering when I will come for you. We will battle and during each fight, you will wonder if this is the time I will finish you off. That is an answer I will not give you, Jack Frost replica, for even my generosity has its limits._

 _I will leave you with one last warning before the end of this letter, the end of your answer. Should this game end, should you actually manage to defeat me, I will move on to Stage Three of my plan. Back in the real world, my battle with the Guardians will resume and you will always be wondering, have I won? Are those Guardians still out there keeping me safe? Once again, even in the real world, you will be a target, one of those precious believers that must be eliminated for my world to exist once more. However, if you do not fear me or even death itself, I will give you a chance to beat this game immediately. If you and your friends are ready, tell the one with the snow globes to open a portal to Pitch's Lair. Here is where you will find me, the final boss of SAO and the only obstacle in the way of ending this world once and for all._

 _I do hope this letter has been enlightening for you. While I know that you aren't truly Jack Frost, I feel as if we already share that same connection. We both understand what it is like to be invisible, just like Frost understood it in reality. Should you, unlike Jack, decide you wish to aid me, simply destroy this letter as soon as you've read it. Then, I will know you are on my side and I guarantee you, I will do nothing to harm you in the end. With your power on my side, I can finally understand the secret behind the winter spirit's strength and be able to destroy him when I return. I do hope you make the right decision, player._

 _Inspiring fear deep within your heart,_

 _Pitch Black, AKA the Boogeyman_

 **I know, there isn't a whole lot of action this chapter, but I wanted you guys to see exactly what Pitch wrote in that letter. To be honest, I had a lot of fun creating it too. After writing a few of stories for Fairy Tail that focus on Zeref (for any of you who are familiar with Fairy Tail, feel free to check them out!), I've come to realize that I find it interesting to write from a villain's perspective, which made me want to write this letter out entirely.**

 **Next chapter, we'll have Jack's reaction to the letter and what happens as a result. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or SAO

Jack was still staring at the letter, uncertain of what to do now. He had been right about Pitch's goal with the game, but now he knew there was more. Should he try and end the game? Would Stage Three be even worse? He really didn't know at this point and he had no way of being sure. "Jack, what is it?" Jaimie asked, no longer bothering with hiding his real name. Jack had never had an issue with it in the first place, but it was supposed to remain hidden out of some weird etiquette online.

"Pitch knows, we don't have the option to hide anymore." Jack told them, putting the letter back into his inventory. The others didn't need to read it, didn't need to know how bad the situation really was.

"How? We didn't really show our abilities to anyone. Well, I guess this Army girl saw, but she hasn't told anyone yet!" Kleine insisted, clearly confused with Jack's statement. The winter spirit was still examining the corridor closely, trying to spot the Nightmare that had been spying on them with no luck. It had probably already left to warn Pitch, or it was hiding in the shadows like Pitch enjoyed doing himself.

"Frost, calm down. We won and Yui is safe, that's what matters." Asuna said, smiling over at him. She had gotten rid of her wings now and was walking on the ground with a smile.

Jack looked over into the safe room, where the girl was soundly asleep. His eyes narrowed at her, remembering what Pitch had mentioned in the letter. He had locked away the game's counseling program, an AI that was required to release the game. The strangeness about the girl, her comments about being in the dark and concern over everyone's hearts…she had to be that program. It was the only thing that made sense, the only thing she could be when it was obvious that she wasn't a player. "How did she get free?" he wondered, more asking himself than anyone else.

"Huh? Does anyone else know what he's talking about? 'Cause I am totally lost." Kleine commented, watching Jack sit down next to Yui in the control room. The girl stirred slightly, blinking her eyes open at Jack before she got up.

"I…I remember you. I remember….everything." Yui whispered, reaching out with a small smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, glad to see you're alright." Jack told her with a smile, watching her eyes travel over to Kirito and Asuna instinctively.

"Yes, they're fine too. Listen, I need you to tell me something, Yui. Why were you released?" Jack asked her, watching her frown slightly.

"I…I don't know. I was supposed to help…but the system banned me from all interactions with the players." she said, trying to figure it out. Jack knew about that already, it wasn't quite what he was looking for.

"Wait, what? How does the game system control the actions of a player?" Kirito asked, glancing over at the others.

"Oh, she isn't a player. She's an AI counseling program." Jack told them, watching Yui nod in confirmation.

"Maybe it was because of all the errors that built up in me. I was no longer the program that was meant to be locked away, having forgotten my original purpose after seeing so much suffering during the game's initial release." she said, making Jack nod.

"So, what can you tell me about the player known as Heathcliff? Do you have access to their real names?" Jack asked, watching Yui shake her head.

"No, I'm simply meant to help everyone adjust to this world and monitor their mental states. Though, I will say that Heathcliff was one of the few players, such as you and your friends, that was not panicking during the first year of the game. He wasn't quite as happy as you five, but he was calm in a way." she told them. Jack closed his eyes, glancing back at his friends before standing up, swinging his staff over his shoulder. "Wait. I need to thank you, Frost. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have been able to recover from being blocked by Cardinal. Being with all of you…it's made me so happy! It shouldn't be possible for me to feel that way…I'm not human, I'm only a program." she said, looking like she was about to cry.

"No, you're way more than that kid. Trust me, I know the difference between a person and a game, and you are definitely a real person." Jack told her, watching her smile and hug him.

"Thank you! I…I want…I want to stay with all of you forever…With Mommy, Daddy, and Brother!" she said, this time letting her tears fall. Jack smiled, catching one of them on his finger and tapping it gently with his staff, freezing it. He was surprised to see that the game even gave the object a name, Yui's Heart.

"Here." Jack said, handing it over to Asuna who took it with a smile. "Now we'll always have a piece of you with us, something to keep you on our minds. I promise, we'll come back for you one day, but we've got something dangerous to take care of first. In the meantime, why don't you hold on to this?" Jack suggested, making a small snowflake in front of him and letting it rest in her palms. Normally, it would have melted at the touch of someone else but in this world, he could keep it frozen indefinitely.

Jack watched her face brighten, smiling up at them as she nodded. "I'll miss you!" she cried, giving Asuna and Kirito a hug as they turned to leave.

"Hey, don't forget to help the other players out too, Yui. We aren't the only ones in need of your counseling." Jack told her, watching her nod.

"Wait, we're leaving? Where are we going?" Kleine asked, confused over what had happened.

Jack glanced back down at Jaimie, thinking for one last moment before making his decision. "Yeah, we are leaving. Kirito, bring out the sleigh and one of your globes. We're going on a little field trip." he said, watching the swordsman frown but follow his directions.

"Whoa! This thing is awesome, how did it even fit in your inventory?" Kleine asked, his eyes wide at the object that had appeared in front of them.

"You guys ready for another fight?" Jack asked them, hopping into the sleigh without any further questions. They all turned towards him with a frown, not understanding what he was doing.

"Why don't we take a break for a bit? I mean, we just beat a really tough boss, higher level than any of us ever expected to be able to beat." Asuna said, not liking the idea.

"Yeah, well that guy was specially designed for us. If we don't hurry, we may find ourselves in a fight anyway, one we are completely unprepared for." Jack told them, still waiting for them to join him in the sleigh.

Jaimie hopped in after hearing that, always in agreement with his friend. "Alright. Let's go, then." he said, smiling over at his friend.

"Wait, no more questions? You are just going to leave with him after that?" Kleine said, not understanding the connection Jack and Jaimie shared.

"Why the rush? What was in that letter, Frost?" Kirito asked, realizing what had started him on this path.

Jack hesitated for a moment, before sighing and deciding he owed them an explanation. "Exactly what it was called. An answer, an answer to why he created this game in the first place. Pitch Black told me that it is possible to end this thing now and that is what I am thinking we should do." he told them, watching them all stare at him in shock.

"End the game? We can go home…now?" Asuna said, looking a bit longingly towards the sleigh.

Kirito shared her look, clearly wanting to end this as soon as possible. "First, we've got to beat Pitch. As far as abilities go, he'll have Nightmares with him and he controls darkness. He can hide within the shadows and he likes to play mind games with you, using your fears against you." Jack told them, thinking back to his own battle with Pitch Black.

"Let's do this. We owe it to all of the other players out there. After what we just faced, I know we can win." Kirito insisted, getting into the sleigh and handing Jack the globe. "I really don't know what that is supposed to do. You go ahead and use it." Kirito told him, watching Jack nod in response.

"Well, what else have we got to lose? Either we win and go home or we lose and its game over. I'm ready to be done with this either way." Kleine said, joining them in the sleigh. Once Asuna was inside, Kirito nodded and it began to move forward, heading towards the exit of the dungeon.

Jack rushed to the front of the sleigh, shaking the globe in his hand before opening the portal. "Pitch's Lair." he said, throwing the globe in front of the moving sleigh. "Everybody, hold on tight!" Jack yelled out, watching as the sleigh vanished into the portal.

When they emerged, Jack was in familiar surroundings. Just like he had managed to perfectly recreate North's workshop, here he had recreated his own lair. Every last detail was accounted for, even down to the globe he had deep within his lair. "What is this place?" Kleine asked, while Jaimie stepped closer to Jack.

"Don't worry about it guys, we've got this. Trust me, we can deal with this guy." Jack told them, his staff held ready for battle.

It didn't take him long to hear laughter echoing throughout the room, Pitch's laughter. "Well, this certainly didn't take long. I must admit, I didn't expect you to be this brave, Guardian of Fun. Tell me, are you really ready to die?" he asked, while Jack simply smirked into the darkness.

"Already did that once, not that big of a deal really. Are you ready to come out and face us?" he countered, watching as Pitch manifested in front of them.

"Wait…Jack Frost? Is that really you?" Pitch asked, stepping closer.

"Expecting someone else, Pitch? Us Guardians aren't as clueless as you thought we were." Jack said, trying to unnerve Pitch just like he had done to Jack last time he was here.

"Perhaps, though you are still just as lost as before. These friends of yours have so much fear, not nearly as impressive as the real deal." Pitch insisted, walking around the group in front of him.

"Uh, Frost? Are we supposed to attack now?" Kleine asked, not understanding the purpose of this banter.

"Did he not tell you about my warning? Coming here now means you all wish to die. Even if you do succeed in defeating me, I will still exist in the real world. The Guardians will never be able to get rid of me completely because there will always be fear in the world." Pitch insisted, grinning over at them.

"Just like you will never be able to get rid of us, because there will always be belief in the world." Jack countered, still staring down Pitch.

"Perhaps, but not for long. I do believe this battle is missing something right now….a certain element that I think I can bring to the table." Pitch commented, glancing around his lair. Jack watched him open a menu, debating whether or not to stop him. Before Jack could make his decision, a massive crowd of players appeared, surrounding them and forcing Jack and his friends closer to Pitch. "Ah, there it is! Welcome to all players, to my lair of fear and darkness. You stand in the final boss room of the game. Before you are five challengers, the only five who have any chance of defeating me. Should they win, the game will be over, however should they fail, I will kill you all right now. After all, these five are the whole reason I created this game in the first place, right Jack?" he taunted, watching Jack glare angrily at Pitch.

"Leave them alone! This is between you and me, Pitch, they have nothing to do with this." Jack insisted, but Pitch simply laughed.

"Well, in that case, I do believe it is time for our battle to begin. I hope you've enjoyed the game, Jack, because there will be no more fun in it from here on out." Pitch promised, opening his arms wide and bringing forth an army of nightmares. While it was smaller than the army from the last floor boss, there were still plenty of them to deal with.

"Believer, you are in charge of the Nightmares! You know what to do." Jack called out, watching Jaimie nod and begin lashing out with his sand whips. As the gold sand collided with the creatures, they began to transform back into normal dreams, flying around the room and making the other players stare in amazement.

"Kleine, bring out the Sentinels!" Jack added, watching him go into his menu to do so. Pitch was glaring at them, wielding his scythe of darkness as he made his first attack.

"So you're leading them? You are a sad replacement for North, Frost. Even worse if you think you can replace the Man in the Moon." Pitch commented, slashing out towards Jack. The winter spirit jumped out of the way, sending a wave of ice towards Pitch that was deflected with a wall of darkness. "Still not good enough. Have you had enough yet?" he asked, smiling as he sent a wave of darkness towards Jack. The winter spirit held his staff out in front of him, releasing a strong wave of ice that froze the darkness in his path, exploding in a shower of ice and dust to the ground below.

"Asuna, summon the swarm!" Jack yelled out, unable to see through the cloud he had just created.

"What lovely darkness. I've always told you that we'd work together, Frost. Can't you see it yet? Just like before, you are making a mess of everything." Pitch insisted, slashing out at Kirito from behind the swordsman. He fell to the ground, unable to dodge the attack without visibility.

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled out from above, before flying down to help him back up.

"You saw how I used the globe, right?" Jack asked, kneeling down next to him as well. Kleine had managed to bring out the sentinels, but they weren't much good until the darkness dissipated. They were all useless right now, useless because Jack had made the mistake of trying to fight Pitch's darkness with his ice.

"Go to North's Workshop and bring back the Yetis. Trust me, we're going to need the help." Jack told him, watching Kirito nod. "I'll keep him occupied while you're gone." he added, getting up and swinging his staff around. The cloud was beginning to clear and Jack could see him once more. Most of the Nightmares had been vanquished already so Jaimie was joining him.

"What next, Frost?" Kleine asked, watching their enemy carefully as he pulled out his boomerang.

"Send in the sentinels." Jack said, watching the giant rock eggs step forward to fight.

"These things? Why, they are no better against me than you are, Frost." Pitch commented, slashing through the rocks with his scythe.

While he was distracted, Asuna and her army of fairies dove down, attacking from behind. The fairies pecked at him, not much damage individually but when multiplied by the sheer amount present it did manage to lower his HP. Asuna added into that, pulling out her rapier and slashing at his back before flying away to dodge his angry attack with the scythe. "So, you're Toothiana are you? A bit tougher than her, I think, able to do more than just stick a quarter under my pillow." he commented, before smiling and sending another wave of darkness after her.

"Uh, Frost? What do I do about this?" she asked, trying to fly away from it.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Jaimie told her, rushing forward and wrapping his golden dream whips around the darkness. It began to grow even brighter before vanishing entirely, purified by Sandy's power.

"Nice one, kid! Keep it up, help will be here in just a moment." Jack told them, making Pitch frown and glance around at the group.

"Only four of you? Where is North?" he asked, only for Jack to grin and throw a snowball at him.

"You know, I thought you said this wouldn't be fun, Pitch. I hate to say it, but I think you were wrong. I'm having a blast right now, how about you guys?" Jack asked, grinning over at his friends.

They all nodded, giving him smiles as they stood ready for another attack. "Oh yeah we are! We are totally destroying this guy!" Kleine cheered, giving him a thumbs up before throwing his boomerang towards Pitch. The Nightmare King ducked, looking more irritated about the attack than anything.

"Well, at least I've learned something from fighting that rabbit in the real world." Pitch commented, dodging to the side as the weapon returned. "I never fall for the same trick twice." he insisted, while Kleine began to grow upset over his failed attack.

"What? Come on, how did that not work?" Kleine asked, looking over at Jack.

"Switch weapons, he knows Bunny's style too well. Go back to your sword for now." Jack told him, watching Kleine nod and do as he was told.

"Oh my, it looks like you are getting a bit angry now. Tell me, Frost, are you afraid of me yet? I have been dying to know how much it will take to show you that I am to be feared." Pitch commented, smiling over at the winter spirit as he swung his scythe out against the army of fairies. Many of them fell, weakening the swarm but they had no choice but to continue.

"Really? It looks like you're the one that's afraid to me. Here you are, the only one with total control over this world, and you are still hiding behind your Nightmares and darkness. You are afraid to fight us, that's why you do nothing but dodge our attacks." Jack argued, sending a wave of ice towards him. Pitch stepped aside, letting it collide with the wall behind him instead. He glared over at Jack before stepping closer, slashing out at the winter spirit with his scythe again.

"You want me to fight, do you? Very well, let's just see how good you've gotten at this game." Pitch insisted, readying for another attack.

"Jack, get out of there!" Jaimie yelled, watching the winter spirit begin moving quickly to avoid Pitch's attacks. The Nightmare King was fast, faster than Jack had expected in this world. Even he was struggling to avoid his attacks. Frost was unable to focus on anything else, making attacks impossible for him at the moment.

Jack was just about to get hit with Pitch's scythe when an arm grabbed him from behind, shoving him down to the ground. Glancing up, Jack grinned at the sight above him. "Hey, Phil, how've you been?" he asked, grinning at the yeti who gave him a slight glare. Even in the virtual world, they knew that Jack Frost was up to no good.

"Kirito's back!" Kleine cheered, watching as the swordsman stepped into Jack's place, slashing out at Pitch Black with his black and blue swords.

"There you are, I've been expecting you." Pitch declared, dodging the swordsman's attacks. As Kirito swung his blades even faster, Pitch was finally struck by his weapons. Pitch grabbed his side, glaring over at Kirito before sending his darkness towards the boy. "Let's see how you handle this." he insisted, watching Kirito's eyes widen at the sheer amount of darkness created.

"No!" Jack yelled, knowing he wouldn't be able to get there in time. There was simply too much darkness for Jaimie to handle, though he could see the boy was already trying. None of them could stop this attack and Kirito did not have enough time to dodge it. He was still staring at the attack when a blur came flying in, sending Kirito flying out of the attack.

Asuna now stood in his place, smiling as she waved towards him. "Asuna!" Kirito yelled, watching the wave crash down on her.

"No!" Jaimie yelled, echoing Jack's earlier statement. This attack overwhelmed her, killing her instantly. Kirito fell to his knees at the sight, stunned over her death.

"Snap out of it! We've still got a fight to win!" Jack yelled at him, but he was too dazed to move.

Jack rushed forward, already pulling an item out of his bag. He had saved it for this very reason, knowing that he would one day see one of his friends die in this game. He had a few seconds left, so he could still save her. "Do you see it now? This entire battle is futile, you are not strong enough to defeat me, not even in a virtual world." Pitch told them, laughing as he created an arrow of darkness. "I think it is fitting to take care of you just like the Sandman, considering you have his abilities. One strike, that is all it took to take down one of the most powerful Guardians in the real world." Pitch declared, releasing the attack. Jaimie moved to dodge, but the remaining Nightmares closed in on him, forcing him to stay where he was as he tried to purify them quickly.

"Jaimie!" Jack yelled, but it was too late. The darkness hit him head on in his chest, striking him down and killing him as well.

"Why you…he was just a kid!" Kleine yelled, charging forward to attack. Jack had just finished using that item, hoping that it worked before turning back to the battle. Kirito was getting back up, a hard look on his face as he moved towards Pitch. Kleine had been pushed back with ease, unable to even get close to the Nightmare King with his charge.

"Wow, this is just pitiful. I truly thought you would be stronger than this, but I suppose it can't be perfect. After all, they were chosen by someone far more powerful than a man-made game." Pitch commented, shaking his head at the Guardians of Aincrad.

"We will win." Kirito said, speaking from beside him, his head hung down against his chest.

"What's this? The Guardian of Wonder, still with some hope left inside of him?" Pitch commented, chuckling darkly at the boy.

"You killed my friends, you brought this world into existence. I cannot allow you to win!" Kirito cried out, charging forward once more with his swords. Jack got out of Kirito's way, his eyes wide at how quickly he moved.

Even Pitch seemed stunned at his motions, at how quickly Kirito dodged Pitch's attacks. "No! How is this even possible? You, a mere boy, faster than me? I will not be defeated!" Pitch declared, creating another massive wave of darkness.

"For Asuna!" Kirito cried out, charging into it headfirst.

"Kirito, no!" Jack yelled, unable to stop him from taking the hit head on. Even so, Jack was stunned at what he saw when the darkness faded away. Kirito's health had dropped to zero, but somehow his character had managed to move forward anyway. His blades were imbedded deep within Pitch Black, sticking out of his chest as they both collapsed on the ground.

"Kirito…" a voice said from beside Jack, making him turn and see who was next to him. Asuna was crying, alive again after his use of the revival item he had won during the event boss so long ago. Next to her, Jaimie had returned, due to his own revival item won from the last boss they had faced. They all watched as the room in front of them began to fade away

"On November seventh, at 2:55 PM, the game has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared." a voice announced, echoing throughout the already fading room. They had won and were all going home. Jack smiled at the thought, making sure to remember all of his friends' faces so he could find them when he returned.

 **Alright, I've got a bit of a longer chapter here to make up for not having much going on last time. I plan on going into ALO, though I don't really want to get into GGO with this story. I just don't have many ideas on how to change that section much, without making it far too similar to what I did with SAO. Next chapter, we get to see Jack waking up in the real world, and a little bit further on how the game has affected him in reality. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

Jack Frost woke up, alone and in a familiar place. He recognized this room, it was Jaimie's. He hadn't been moved since he entered the game, it seemed. "Oh no, the Guardians are gonna kill me!" he said, standing up immediately at the realization. If he was here, it meant that none of them had found him. He had been missing for over two years, not helping protect the children or their belief. During those two years, the children probably needed the Guardians too, with all the fear that game would have created. Children who had family members trapped within, or even dead because of it, needed them more than anyone else. He had failed in his job and he had to see them as soon as possible.

Jack glanced back at the room, hesitating before flying out of the window. It still looked the same as before, like nothing had changed here. Jaimie was missing, probably in a hospital while he was trapped within the game. He would have to go back for him later. He was sure the kid would understand. "I promise, I'll see you soon, Jaimie." he whispered to the empty room, jumping out the window and flying off. He was heading north, to North's workshop. It was November so the guy would be busy, but Jack had to explain what had happened. They needed to know Pitch was still planning something, that he was going to be coming soon now that the game was over.

He arrived fairly quickly, his gaze growing distracted as he walked inside. The yetis glared at him like normal, expecting him to be trying to prank them or break in using force. Inside, it brought back memories of the game. He remembered being in this very place, fighting against North instead of by his side. It was something he had never been able to let go of within the game and even now, it clouded his good memories of this place. His usual smile was gone as he stared around at the room, his gaze moving towards the globe where North had been defeated. Kirito had done most of the fighting, but Jack had helped. It made him feel like he didn't belong here, like he should just turn around and leave.

"Nice work, Dingle, very nice. Keep it up!" a voice boomed out, talking to one of the elves based on his tone. The yetis that weren't guarding the entrance were all incredibly busy at their stations, painting and finalizing details on the toys for christmas. Jack could see a desk with the Naughty and Nice lists sitting on them, with checks next to many of the names on them. He was already finalizing the lists this year. Curious, Jack glanced over at them to see where he ended up while he was gone. Technically, he had done nothing wrong since he was missing, so he shouldn't be labeled as Naughty, right?

When he found his name, on the Naughty List as usual, he frowned. "Come on, North, what did I do? I wasn't even around to be naughty this year." Jack called out, getting his attention.

The Guardian of Wonder came out, a shocked look on his face. "Jack? Jack Frost? Where have you been?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing as he recovered from his surprise.

"Uh, that's a long story. I needed to warn you guys, Pitch is coming, and he will be here soon." Jack replied, letting go of the list and walking around towards North.

"Pitch? We haven't seen him in over two years! Trust me, he's gone this time." North insisted, walking through the workshop as he began inspecting the yetis' toys.

"Oh, so you haven't noticed the increase in fear lately? The fact that kids have been starting to lose belief over these past two years?" Jack said, assuming it had happened when news of SAO had reached the public.

North stopped, turning to face Jack with a frown. "How do you know about that? You abandoned your job as Guardian. You left us and ignored signal, refusing to help when we needed you. Pitch was not involved, we checked." North replied, clearly upset with him over his absence. North had been the one to support the winter spirit regardless of his mistakes last time, but Jack's disappearance made him look far worse than his mistake with Pitch. Jack looked like he had just started doing nothing, abandoning not only his position as a Guardian but his center as well by not having fun with anyone anymore.

"I couldn't come! I…did you guys here about that game? Sword Art Online?" Jack asked, wondering what they had found in their investigation.

"Yes, it is what caused the fall of belief. Children, afraid for their family and friends, is not so uncommon, Jack. You need to lighten up, not all fear comes from Pitch." North told him, grabbing a cookie off of a tray from a nearby elf.

"I was playing it. I was one of the ten thousand people trapped inside of that game." Jack told him, watching North stop in his tracks.

"What?" he asked, turning back towards Jack.

The winter spirit nodded, glancing over the railing and down at the globe. "Pitch made the game, I only just defeated him today. He told me that if the game ended, he would be moving on to the next stage in his plan. He's thought out every detail, North, I really have no idea what he is going to do next." Jack said, worried over what would happen.

"Game is over, yes? Then we must celebrate! Children around the world will be feeling happy once more and belief will return to them in time." North insisted, patting Jack's back wit ha smile.

"North, you are missing the point! Aren't you feeling anything in your belly about this? Pitch isn't done, he won't be until he gets what he is looking for." Jack insisted, watching North laugh in response.

"Pitch is always out there, always trying to create fear. We always stop him, it is way things work." North told him, walking into his office with Jack following behind him. "So, you fought Pitch alone and won, yes?" North asked, watching Jack's gaze grow distant.

"No, I was never alone. There was another player, Kirito, he was the one who beat Pitch. I've never seen anything like it…" Jack commented, still not certain of how that had worked. He didn't even know if Kirito was still alive. He had technically died at the end, when Pitch sent that final wave of darkness at him.

"Wait, someone else stopped him? You did not help?" North asked, frowning slightly.

"It's….like I said it's complicated. He kind of remade the Guardians in the game. We were all there, fighting against him, but Kirito was the one who was able to stop him." Jack replied, sitting down across from North. It felt so weird being back, being in the real world again. At least he hadn't gone into this room in the game. It made him feel calmer to sit inside here, no longer seeing flashes of battling against North everywhere he looked.

"Remade the Guardians? Ha, only Man in Moon can choose Guardians." North said, amused at Jack's statement.

"I'm serious! You know what, never mind. You wouldn't understand anyway." Jack said, turning away from him with a frown.

North was studying Jack closely, frowning as well as he stroked his beard. "You are not yourself right now, Jack. What happened to your smile and jokes?" North asked, while Jack just shook his head.

"Not all games are designed to be fun, North. The only way you'd understand was if you were there. Just leave me alone." Jack said, walking out of the room.

"Jack, wait!" North yelled, standing up to stop him but the winter spirit ignored the Guardian of Wonder.

He got about halfway to the exit when he ran straight into Bunny, who seemed to be in a hurry to get to North. "Hey! Watch where you're going, mate!" he yelled, before turning and seeing who he had run into. "Frost? What are you doing here? Finally decide that you wanted to do your job for once?" Bunny said with a glare, while Jack simply stared coldly back at him.

"Not in the mood, Bunny." Jack said, ignoring even Bunny as he tried to get to the exit.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere this time, mate. You've got some explaining to do." Bunny said, grabbing Jack by the hood of his shirt.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled, struggling to break free of the rabbit's grip.

"Ah, Bunny! Good to see you! And I see you've stopped Jack." North said, smiling over at both of them.

"Yeah, I've got news for ya. People are waking up from that game, its happening everywhere." Bunny said, dropping Jack in between him and North as he spoke.

"Yes, Jack already told me." North stated, making Bunny glance down at Jack in surprise.

"No…you did not participate in that death game! Frost, that is low even for you." Bunny said, glaring at the winter spirit.

"Yes, I did, now get out of my way." Jack told him, standing up and holding his staff tightly. Maybe he would have to fight his way out of this. They were reminding him of the darker version of North from the game, and what he thought the event boss for Bunny would be like. Using their words, but making them darker than they truly were. Was he still in the game? Had he not really woken up? Jack grabbed his head, trying to figure out if this was real or not. He didn't know, he didn't exactly have proof yet.

"No…I'm still there aren't I? Is this Stage Three? Another game that replicates reality?" Jack asked himself, backing away from Bunny and North.

"Huh? What's up with him?" Bunny asked, frowning slightly at Jack's questions. Jack was still lost in thought though, convinced that these were new bosses in the game that Pitch had designed.

"Fine, if you want me to play, I'll play. We're going to have some real fun soon, Pitch. When I find you, I'll make you regret this." Jack said darkly, sending a wave of ice towards North and Bunny. Both of them jumped away from the attack, shocked looks on their faces.

"What was that for? I…maybe I was a little harsh, but I didn't do anything to deserve that." Bunny commented, watching Jack continue to glare at them.

"Jack, this is not the game! I do not know what you went through in there, but believe in me! Believe in your center, is this truly the kind of fun you wish to have?" North called out, his hands near his swords just in case.

Jack shook his head, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Maybe he was right, that this was reality and he was simply used to the virtual world. After all, he had already killed one virtual North. Pitch would have been better off creating a virtual Sandy or Tooth for him to fight with Bunny. "No…this isn't me. I….I have to go." Jack said, shocked at his own actions as he backed away from them. This time, neither of them moved to stop Jack as he flew off, leaving the workshop. The winter spirit was confused and lost and he needed someone to keep him grounded. He needed his first believer, the one person who was able to make him smile even in his darkest moments.

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but still interesting enough. Did you honestly think Jack would escape SAO without having any form of trouble in reality? That moment had to come back at some point to haunt him, and now, the time has come for Jack to face the real world once more.** **Anyone have any predictions for the future of this story? Will Jack recover soon? What do you think Pitch's next plan is for the Guardians? How will the Guardians react to Jack's slight instability now that he is freed from the game? Read on to find out more! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

It had been two months since then, since Jack first came back from that death game. He was still lost, unable to focus on his center after he learned that this was, in fact, reality. If Jaimie had told him that, Jack would have been back to his old self, smiling and having snowball fights with kids around the world. The issue was Jaimie himself. Jack's first believer, the one who had been by his side for the past two years, was still trapped. He had not woken up when SAO ended and he was still in the hospital, looking weak and frail as they kept him on life support. His family and friends had even slowed down their visits, growing used to the idea that the kid would be gone soon. Jack Frost hadn't given up though, which was why he was in his room on a daily basis.

The winter spirit had been listening in on conversations around the world, learning that about three hundred players were still trapped. Jack Frost knew what it meant, even if others didn't. Pitch was keeping them there, in that game world, where he could do anything to them. Jaimie was alone this time, fighting this battle without Jack by his side. This was why he was determined to find a way in, to find a way back into the game that Jaimie was trapped as a part of. Today during his hospital visit, Jack was surprised to see someone else inside. Jaimie's little sister, Sophie, was by his side with his family waiting outside with the doctors.

"I miss you, Jaimie. Your friends tell me all about you, about your adventures with Jack Frost and the other Guardians. I still hardly remember it, but I know they're out there. I don't want to grow up never knowing my brother, never knowing who he is or the things he's seen. I bet that game was amazing, I saw that Jack was playing it with you when I found you. Please wake up, Jaimie. Please." she begged, holding his hand tightly by his side.

Jack walked in, kneeling down next to her and touching her shoulder gently. "Hey. It's been a while, hasn't it, Soph?" Jack said, watching her turn with wide eyes.

"Jack!" she said, grinning over at him briefly before it faded away. The winter spirit could see tears streaking her cheeks, tears that were for her brother alone.

"It's good to see you too. How's he doing today?" Jack asked, watching her shrug and turn back towards her brother.

"Still gone. What do you think he's doing in there?" she asked, understanding very little about the virtual games Jaimie had started enjoying.

Sophie was about six now, always curious about her brother that she only had vague memories of. "Having fun, of course. We did a ton of fun things in SAO, sledding and snowball fights. I know that wherever he is, he is finding a way to make it fun." Jack told her, grinning over at her as she managed to keep a smile on her face this time.

"Good. I want him to be happy. When he gets back, we can play some more. Oh! Do you think he'll go see Bunny with me?" she asked, her eyes bright. Bunny had taken a liking to her after her first visit to the Warren. Sophie was the only kid that got to help paint eggs with him now, visiting every year when Easter was approaching. Jack had heard about it from North, joking about how Bunny had gotten himself a little helper for the holiday. Three years of painting eggs was an amazing experience for her, one that would probably keep her believing well beyond the age when most kids gave up their belief.

Jack patted her head, smiling over at her as he stood up. "Of course he will, Jaimie loves the Guardians too. I just happen to be his favorite." Jack told her with a smirk.

She giggled, hugging him before sitting down next to her brother again. "Thanks for visiting, Jack. I know he likes having you here." she said with a smile, watching as Jack left. He was going to leave her some time alone with her brother. After all, it wasn't like Jack was the kid's family. He just felt like it, after taking care of the boy for two years. He had watched Jaimie grow older in the game, even though his character never really changed. When he saw Jaimie in the real world, Jack had been surprised at how tall he was. Even with his head stuck in the Nerve Gear, Jack could tell that he was bigger, nearing the age when he wouldn't be a kid anymore. He was getting close to being eleven now, just a few years away from being a teenager.

Jack flew off, with no real destination in mind. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Being in Burgess made him think of Jaimie, and it always upset the other kids to see Jack upset. That was why he only stopped by to visit his first believer. He hated that the others missed him, but Jack just couldn't face them without Jaimie. The other Guardians had tried to contact him as well, not understanding why he was so distant and sad lately. They thought that it would be easy to recover from that game, but it never really left him. Jack still wondered if there was anyone that would understand these days.

With that thought, Jack got an idea and changed directions for his flight. There were others that would understand, people who had been in the game themselves. He had to find the others, see if Kirito, Asuna, or Kleine had woken up. He would even take Diabel, just to see someone who believed in him and wouldn't expect him to be okay right now. The game had been more popular in Japan, so that was where he was going. By now, players would be back at home so he would just have to get lucky in finding them. He flew low to the ground in cities, searching for a sign that anyone nearby could see him. Many times, he was simply ignored telling him that he was not believed in here.

He stopped a bit late, when he saw someone that looked a bit familiar. They had the right hair from here, but Jack wasn't close enough to see his face. Jack followed the boy, walking inside some kind of bar where the kid was sitting, talking with the bartender it seemed. It was rather empty inside, making Jack a bit relieved. He could talk with the kid if it really was him then. "Well, I'm here. What's the deal with that picture you sent?" he was asking, a voice Jack remembered all too well.

"Kirito!" Jack said with a grin, walking over and sitting down next to him. Jack glanced up at the bartender and was surprised to see that he was staring at him. After thinking for a moment, Jack finally remembered where he had met the guy. "Oh! You were the shop owner that sold me my spear. Agil, right? he asked, watching the man nod.

"What brings you to the area? I thought you were an American." Agil asked, frowning at Jack.

"Oh, right. Well, I was looking for Kirito to be honest." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head and watching the boy glance over at him in surprise.

"Really? What for?" Kirito asked, while Jack's smile faded slightly.

"Jaimie didn't wake up. He's still trapped in there and I need someone to help me find him and get him out." Jack said, watching Kirito nod and glance over at Agil.

"He's the kid you were always with, right? Well, Agil might be able to help us out. Asuna didn't wake either and I've already been looking into it." Kirito said, his hands clenched tightly on the table. It was the only sign of his stress from what was going on, making Jack know that this kid understood how serious this was.

"Here, check this out." Agil said, handing them a colorfully decorated game. Images of fairies covered the front, leaving Jack feeling as if it was unrealistic. None of Tooth's fairies looked a thing like this, after all.

Jack continued staring at it, frowning slightly at what they were given. "It's an MMO for the Amusphere. It's what replaced Nerve Gear on the market." Agil told them, while Kirito studied the case a bit more.

"So it's a VRMMO just like Sword Art. Alfheim Online?" Kirito said, reading the title.

"Yeah, it means 'Land of the Fairies'." Agil replied, making Jack frown.

"Fairies? So, everyone has wings and can fly around?" Jack asked, thinking back to Tooth. Maybe this was related to Pitch, attacking her once more within this game.

"Yeah, but its a bit more hard-core than that. PKing's allowed and it is skill based, not level based. You have to improve your skills though use and combat depends on your real-life physical abilities." Agil explained.

"That is hard-core." Kirito replied, looking a bit impressed with the game. Jack was already grinning at the idea, realizing that it meant he might have his powers in-game for this one. His real-life abilities included magic, so it would only make sense for it to be included within Alfheim online.

As he stared down at the box, Jack shook his head and tried to refocus. It might sound like fun, but Jaimie and Asuna were in trouble right now. They had to be his focus. "What does this game have to do with Jaimie and Asuna?" Jack asked, watching Agil nod and place a picture in front of them.

Jack stared at it for a moment, though Kirito lost interest quickly. Maybe it was the picture he had already mentioned earlier. It was an image of a cage, hidden behind some kind of tree branches. Inside, Jack could see two figures, one a women with pointed ears and a dress that looked a lot like Asuna. Her arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a young boy, also with pointed ears like hers and a focused look on his face. "Jaimie." Jack whispered, his eyes wide at the image.

"Both of them are there. Where the hell is this?" Kirito asked, looking up at Agil.

"Alfheim Online, taken in-game. In the middle, there is the World Tree. At the top of that, there's this legendary castle. Players are divided up into nine races, each of them trying to be the first to get to the castle." Agil explained, but Jack was getting rather impatient. He didn't care about the technicalities of the game, he just wanted to find his friend.

"Alright, they're on top of some tree in this game. Sounds pretty simple, I'll just go in there and get them out." Jack said, getting up and preparing to leave.

"It isn't that simple, you've got a limit to how long you can stay airborne." Agil called out to him, trying to stop the winter spirit.

Jack grinned over at Agil, shaking his head at the guy. "You said this was based on real-life physical capabilities, right? " Jack asked, watching Agil nod. With that confirmation, Jack jumped into the air, hovering for a bit to prove a point. "Real-life flying capabilities, thank you. Even if that game does limit me, I think I can handle anything that game can give me." he told them, watching Agil's eyes widen at the boy.

"How? Just—" Agil began, only for Kirito to cut him off.

"I think it is easier to just believe it, Agil. After playing with Frost for a while, I've learned not to ask questions." Kirito commented, picking up the game as he began to leave. "Can I borrow this for a couple days?" he asked, while Agil nodded.

"Frost, take one too. I've got an extra copy, in case something happened to the original." he said, handing one to the winter spirit.

"Thanks for the help. Come on, Kirito, this is going to be fun!" Jack insisted, grabbing his arm and rushing outside.

"Hey, where are you going? We need the Nerve Gear to even start playing, Frost. Besides, people will look at me funny if you drag me around everywhere." Kirito complained, making Jack sigh and let him go.

"Right, where am I meeting you then? I kind of brought the system with me already, I just need a place to play it." Jack told him, holding up the helmet from the system as proof. He had kept it hidden under his hoodie, making the outfit look odd but it was still functional.

"Of course you did. Come on, we'll go to my house then. My sister will be there, but it shouldn't be too much of an issue." Kirito said, walking off. Jack grinned and followed after him, feeling better than he had in a while.

Jack stayed silent while Kirito spoke with his sister, not wanting to make him feel too uncomfortable having him here. He knew that few people believed in him so it was better to assume that he was invisible than believe he could be seen. He walked off into Kirito's room, waiting for him there. Glancing down at the Nerve Gear in his hands, Jack began to feel excited again. He was going to be seen again, back in the virtual world that wasn't bound by the rules he had been given. He would also see Jaimie again and bring him home. He glanced outside the window, smiling softly as he saw streams of golden sand float by. The Sandman was paying Japan a visit it seemed.

He watched as Sandy himself flew by the window, stopping and waving at Jack. "Hey, Sandy. Sorry, but I'm going to be busy for a bit." Jack said, watching the door open as Kirito walked in. He blinked in surprise at the figure outside of the window, pointing at him for just a moment. "Yeah, that's Sandy. I already told you about the Guardians, remember?" Jack said, watching him nod and sit down on the bed.

"Right. Why is he here?" Kirito asked. Sandy gave a slight bow, smiling at the boy that seemed capable of seeing him.

"Not really sure to be honest. He's just doing his job, I think, giving children good dreams nearby." Jack said, watching Sandy wave goodbye to them. He was one of the only Guardians Jack could tolerate right now, the only one that didn't seem disappointed with him for playing SAO.

"Ready?" Kirito asked, watching Jack nod and put his Nerve Gear on.

"I'll see you in the game soon." Jack told him, grinning as he launched the game. The set-up was remarkably similar to Sword Art Online, though instead of choosing appearance, you only got to choose race and a name. Just like before, he was still going to be Frost in here. Jack didn't care too much about the race he selected, finding one at random to be before continuing on.

"You have selected Undine. You'll now be teleported to your hometown in Undine territory. Good luck, player." the guide said, while Jack waited for it to launch.

It seemed fine at first, him about to land in a city surrounded with water and well lit. Then, the scene vanished and radically changed, leaving Jack crashing into trees before landing on the ground. "What was that?" Jack wondered, sitting up with a frown. Turning around, he saw Kirito landing much the same way, though he was a bit different from Jack. Where Jack had on a blue set of armor, with white mixed in, Kirito was once again all black.

"Frost? This is strange, why are we both in the same area? You clearly chose a different race…your starting point should be different than mine." Kirito commented, before opening his menu with a frown.

Jack watched his eyes widen, staring at the menu. "Frost, check out your skills and stats. I think they transferred over from SAO." Kirito stated, making Jack's eyes widen. Sure enough, everything was identical to the original game. Though, his inventory had a ton of unknown items. The only thing that wasn't corrupted was his staff, everything else he had to throw out.

"Sweet, looks like I still get my staff here." Jack said with a grin, pulling it out and swinging it over his shoulder. Kirito nodded, his eyes wide as he pulled out a different item. It was the tear from Yui, the one Jack had frozen back in SAO. His eyes widened when it began to glow, transforming into the girl he remembered.

"Hey, Yui. It's me. You remember?" Kirito asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I do. I remember you, Daddy. You too, Jack." she said, smiling at both of them.

"Sweet, it's great to see you again, kid. So, what's up with this game?" Jack asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"From what I can tell, this world has been copied from the Sword Art Online servers. The engine, programming, and graphics format are exactly the same. The Cardinal system needs updating. That's the only thing that sticks out to me." she explained, making Jack's eyes widen. The Cardinal system, the same one Pitch had mentioned. He was involved in this world too, then, somehow.

"So, that's why we still have the same items and skills. Even our character profiles were copied." Jack said, watching Yui frown at that.

"You're right. This is the same character data you both used when you were in SAO." she told them, watching Kirito begin looking through his menu again.

"How are you being identified by the system?" Kirito asked, confused about how this was all working out.

"Let's see…it's classified me as a player-support system. In the world of the game, I'm a navigation Pixie." she said, smiling as she transformed into her pixie shape for the game.

"Cute, you remind me of Babytooth now." Jack said, watching her sigh and shake her head.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Yui, I think your mommy and brother might be here." Kirito said, watching the pixie's eyes light up at the thought.

"Yeah, they're both at the World Tree place, right? Let me see if I can get a look at it." Jack told them, flying up into the sky to get a better view. He went quite high before he collided with something, frowning at the barrier. He couldn't get any higher with his flight, strange considering there wasn't anything visible there. They must have put in some kind of barrier to put a limit on altitude. His gaze turned out towards the game, searching for the tree only to barely be able to see it in the distance.

Jack landed, only to hear Yui finish giving Kirito the tutorial on how to fly with the game's system controls. He had been practicing while he waited, watching Jack hover near him on the ground. "Looks like we're a ways away from the tree. We should probably find a town to rest in first." Jack told them, watching Yui smile over at him.

"There's one in Sylph territory, west of here. It's a town called Sylvain. It's the closest one." she said. Jack nodded, grinning over at her.

"Great, let's go then!" Jack said, only to find Yui frowning slightly.

"Something wrong?" Kirito asked, looking over at the pixie that was now sitting on his shoulder.

"There are other players near here." she stated.

"Come on, let's get going. We'll be careful, won't we, Kirito?" Jack said, watching the boy shake his head.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?" Kirito replied, while Jack laughed at his expression.

"Come on, it'll be fun! After all, we don't have to take this game nearly as seriously as SAO." he replied, watching Kirito nod and take off with Jack. This was going to be fun now, playing with his friend and searching for Jaimie. Jack smiled a real smile for the first time in months, happy to be back in the virtual world where it felt like anything could happen.

 **And now, we are officially into ALO! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I tried writing a few chapters of Jack in the real world, but they all just seemed rather boring and more like filler than anything else. As a result, I simply did a bit of a time skip and placed him within ALO sooner. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of SAO or Rise of the Guardians

It didn't take long for the game's wings to lose power, forcing them both to land. "Man, those things really don't last that long." Jack commented, watching Kirito nod as he struggled to control his flight. He ended up colliding with a few trees on his way down, rolling out his shoulders when he finally made it to the ground. "Ouch. I'll help you figure that out later on." Jack told him, turning around only to see a strange sight. There was a group of men in red armor, all getting ready to attack two girls huddling near a tree. One of them was tall, with blond hair pulled up and green armor, a sword out and ready to fight. The other one was a bit shorter, also with blond hair that seemed to cover her eyes and one bright green eye visible behind the mop that was her hair. Jack would have recognized that face anywhere, in reality or in a game. It was Sophie, playing this game with someone else.

"What are you doing? Go, get out of here!" the tall one yelled, clearly defending the child.

"Sorry, I'm not going to sit back and let anyone pick on a kid. I'm a Guardian, it's my job to protect her." Jack said, grinning over at the tall guys that looked a bit angry at his words.

"Here we go. Guess there's no backing out of this now." Kirito commented, following Jack into the scene.

"Jack?" the little girl said, her eyes wide as she stared at the winter spirit. He gave her a wink, swinging his staff in his hands before turning to face the others.

"Really? A Spriggan and an Undine, thinking they can take us on?" one of them commented, laughing at the sight.

"Sure, why not?" Jack said, readying his staff for a fight. This really was fun when it wasn't serious. No one would really get hurt here, so he could use as much magic as he wanted. That skill was one he was surprised to see, off the charts compared to Kirito's.

Jack's grin widened even further when he saw one of them create a fireball and throw it towards them, informing him of what type of magic these guys used. "Kirito, I'll keep them busy. You know what to do." Jack said, watching the swordsman smile and pull out his weapon.

Jack touched his staff to the ground after dodging their first attack, covering it with ice beneath their feet. "What's this?" one of them asked, confused by Jack's magic.

"My specialty, winter magic. Let's have some fun!" Jack told them, laughing as he created snow on top of it, making snowballs in his hands that he began to throw at them. Many of them just looked irritated with his antics, but that was the whole idea. Kirito was already close to them, slashing his sword towards them and killing most of the group within minutes. When only one was left, he stopped and stared over at him.

"How about you? Feel like fighting?" Kirito asked.

The guy shook his head. "No thanks, pal. My magic skill's gonna reach nine hundred soon, so I'd rather not die just yet." he replied, glancing over at Leafa and the girl behind her.

"How about you, miss?" Kirito asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl that had been cornered. Leafa turned towards the girl with her before sighing, shaking her head.

"Guess we'll pass too. But next time, you're going down." she vowed, glaring at the salamander in front of them. The salamander flew off, but the sylph behind Leafa was clearly excited to see Jack here.

"It is you! You're really here!" Sophie cried, hugging his legs tightly as the winter spirit chuckled at her.

"Hey, you just saw me earlier today. It isn't that big of a deal to see me again." Jack told her, watching Leafa frown at their interaction .

"What do you want from us? You want a thank you? Run away? Fight?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If we break down what just happened, it's one of those knight in shining armor saves the princess moments." Kirito replied, shaking he head at her as he sheathed his sword.

"Knock it off, Kirito, we've got other things to focus on right now." Jack said, already seeing where he was going with this. Jack might not have much experience flirting himself, but three hundred years of wandering the world while invisible made it easy to spot.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked, trying to keep Jack's attention on her. The winter spirit sighed and picked her up, letting her cling to him as he concentrated on the rest of the conversation with Leafa.

"Right, sorry. I was only joking anyway." Kirito said, rubbing the back of his head while the girl narrowed her eyes at them.

"Leafa, be nice! Jack's my friend and they did just save us, right?" Sophie declared, watching Kirito shake his head at the girl.

"You know, its not polite to blurt out someone's real name in a game. You use their screen name instead." he informed her, watching Sophie giggle in response.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, I go by Bunny here and that is Leafa." she said, smiling as she introduced them both.

"What are a Spriggan and an Undine doing wandering around here?" Leafa asked, curious about how they got this far out.

Jack glanced over at Kirito, lost on how to explain what happened. "I guess we got lost." Kirito said after a few moments, watching as Leafa laughed in response.

"How could you get that lost? I mean, Undine territory might be close by, but Spriggan territory's way to the east. God, you're both weird. Anyway, thank you for saving us. I came out here to show Bunny the ropes of playing the game." she said, a bit more cheerful now that the tension had been cleared away.

"Why? Why are you getting involved in these games?" Jack asked, confused by Sophie's actions. Kirito gave him a confused look, not knowing who this girl was. "Oh, right. I'm Frost and this right here is Kirito. Bunny and I are friends in real life, I had no idea that she was playing anything like this to be honest." Jack explained, watching Sophie frown and stare into his chest.

"I wanted to be like him….you said they were fun. They are and I feel like by being here, I know him just a bit better." she said softly, making Jack realize just what had motivated her. She missed Jaimie and she thought that these games would bring her closer to him. She had no idea how right she was with this one.

"Who are you talking about, Bunny?" Leafa asked, not understanding her behavior.

"We should probably talk about this elsewhere. Weren't we heading for Sylvain, Kirito? We can talk there." Jack said, glancing back to his companion.

"Wait, do you two know nothing about this game? I never would have expected that, considering how skilled you are with magic." Leafa commented, glancing over at Jack who shrugged, not really having an explanation.

"What's wrong with that plan?" Kirito asked, just as lost as Jack.

"Sylvain is Sylph territory. Neither of you are Sylph. In their territory, they can attack you but you can't attack them." she told them, making Kirito glare at Jack.

"We'll be fine, as long as Frost understands that we aren't there to have fun." Kirito said, making the winter spirit sigh and shake his head.

"Come on, this place is way too green! Can't I just make it snow a little bit?" Jack asked, watching Kirito shake his head again. Leafa just looked confused and Sophie was giggling again at the thought of having snow in the forest she was playing in.

"Alright, if you really wanna go there, I'll take you. I can't guarantee your safety though. Let's get flying!" she said, her wings appearing on her back to take off. Jack was about to join her, but Kirito stopped them with questions about how to fly again.

"Come on, just how long are you going to take, Kirito?" Jack asked, waiting for him to figure out how to imagine these invisible bones on his back to fly with.

"You know, you should really pay attention to this too. I don't see you even accessing your wings yet." Leafa insisted, while Jack just grinned over at her.

"Trust me, I don't need them. This is all I need." Jack told her, showing her his staff and making her frown.

"Whatever you say, Frost. Now, Kirito, just try doing the same thing only harder. " she instructed, encouraging him before suddenly shoving him into the air.

Jack grinned at that, taking off himself to follow after Kirito. At least they were making some progress this time. Sophie was still in his arms, laughing as he carried her into the sky. "No way…how can you do that? How can you fly without accessing your wings?" Leafa asked, not understanding his ability.

"He's Jack Frost, of course he can fly!" Sophie said, as if that explained everything.

"Um…Jack Frost is…never mind. Hey, Kirito, are you okay?" Leafa asked, turning towards the swordsman who was losing control of his flight. Jack laughed at the sight, before Leafa joined in. After a bit more focus, Jack even saw Yui coming out of Kirito's jacket, laughing at his inability to fly as well.

"What is that?" Leafa asked, spotting Yui.

"Oh, that? She's a pixie." Jack said, remembering what Yui had told them.

"Hey, kid, do you think you can fly on your own for a bit? I've got to go help Kirito." Jack asked, watching Sophie nod and take off from his arms. Jack flew over to the swordsman, grabbing his shoulders and stopping his flight. "Alright, just relax and focus on where you want to go. Let the wind do the work for you, trust me." Jack told him, watching Kirito take a deep breath and nod.

After a few more attempts, Kirito was figuring out how to control his flight. "Thanks for the help, Frost. Looks like it's time to get going." he said, flying off towards Sylvain. Leafa and Sophie joined them quickly, smiling by their side.

"We've gotta take this a little slow for Bunny. She isn't used to flying fast yet." Leafa explained, while Jack sighed and stared up at the sky. Even here, the moon was still bright and larger than anything else he could see. Jack wondered if he was doing the right thing, if he really had abandoned his job as a Guardian by going after Jaimie. Yes, he was protecting a child, but he wasn't doing anything to inspire belief around the world. His priorities had gotten all mixed up during SAO and now, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. It didn't feel right being with the other Guardians right now, though, so he did his best to try and help away from them.

"Frost, is everything alright?" Leafa asked, noticing the sad look on his face as he thought about home.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Sophie asked, flying by his side with a sad smile.

"Uh, yeah. Trust me, though, we're going to bring him back home." Jack told her, giving her a small smile as he tried to shake off his thoughts. Even Kirito was looking concerned, having known Jack well from within SAO. His brooding hadn't really started until after the game had ended, so it was unusual for Kirito to see.

"Now even I'm curious. Who's she talking about?" Kirito asked, watching Jack's gaze grow distant again.

"Believer." Jack replied, not seeing Kirito's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Sophie asked, confused by the name.

"Oh, just a name he went by in a game we played once." Jack explained, not wanting to tell her that Kirito was from SAO. People always gave the victims of that game strange treatment, varying from pity and sympathy to hatred and anger. He wasn't going to force Kirito to experience that kind of treatment in a virtual world.

"Wait, you knew him?" Sophie asked, her gaze turning towards Kirito.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know him?" Kirito asked, uncertain of who this girl was or how much he could reveal.

"I'm his sister. I really want to see him again." she said, looking sad as they approached the city.

"Oh, wait. Kirito, you don't know how to land, do you?" Leafa asked, watching his gaze turn towards the giant tower they were approaching.

"No, not really." he replied, looking more nervous as Leafa stopped and began to descend.

"Ah, too late now. You're on your own!" she yelled out to him, while Jack flew forward to try and help.

"Hang on kid, this is gonna be a bit rough!" he said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and trying to drag him away from the tower. Apparently, the wings they used to fly were more powerful than Jack realized because he only managed to get himself dragged into the tower along with Kirito.

Jack sighed when he landed on the ground, sitting up while Kirito simply stayed on his back. "That was so not cool." Kirito complained, while Leafa came to help.

"Stop whining already. I can heal you." she said, before activating her magic and healing him. Jack almost laughed at how it worked, using words to perform spells. It was far more complicated than his own magic, even more complicated than Sandy's. It was better to just focus on what you wanted to happen and let the magic take care of the work for you. "Why didn't you heal him? The Undine specialize in high level healing spells and from what I saw, you definitely have some high magic skill." Leafa asked, watching Jack frown slightly. Yes, it was high, way high especially since that guy from earlier had bragged about being close to nine hundred for his skill level.

"Uh, about that…I don't really do healing spells." Jack said, watching Kirito get up after he was healed.

"What? How is that even possible? It's like, all the Undine can do really." Leafa insisted, while Jack shrugged and went to put one of his hands in his hoodie pocket, only to remember it wasn't there.

"Well, I can't really explain it all that well. You didn't really believe Bunny earlier and I can't give you much of a better story." Jack commented, watching Leafa frown slightly.

"You aren't actually claiming to be Jack Frost, are you? I mean, I guess it makes sense, combining your real name with your character name, but that doesn't mean you have to use only magic involving ice and snow." Leafa insisted, watching Jack shrug in response. Yes, she knew he was a real person, but that didn't necessarily mean she understood who he was. Even the SAO players simply believed because his character existed in the game, not necessarily because they had seen proof of Jack Frost.

They all sat down together, beginning to have some drinks as they spoke within the city. Kirito was next to Jack, while Sophie sat on the winter spirit's lap across from Leafa. "Do all kids cling to you like that?" Kirito asked, making Jack shrug.

"Uh, no? These two just really like me. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." Jack told him, knowing that it involved the Guardians. It would probably be best to not bring them up at this point, when Leafa was already questioning his sanity. "Anyway, can you tell us anything about the World Tree? We were actually trying to figure out how to get to the top." Jack asked, turning towards Leafa.

"Really? That's surprising, considering only one race receives the reward. I mean, it might help to defeat the NPCs, but you'll need a lot more than just two players to reach the top." she said, shaking her head at both of them.

"No, it is possible. Trust me, if anyone can get to the top of that tree, it's gonna be Kirito." Jack insisted, watching his companion blink in surprise.

"Me?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, you remember that last…monster we fought in the other game?" Jack asked, watching Kirito nod. "Well, if you can do something like that and win, I'm certain you can handle anything this game has to throw at you. We'll get to the top of that tree and we will find them." he said confidently, watching Kirito nod with a smile. Yui grinned over at him as well, clearly happy with Jack's optimism.

"Wait, find who?" Leafa asked, confused. Kirito looked a bit panicked over that one, as well as sad and lost. Jack could tell that he really did care for Asuna, that he wanted nothing more than to bring her home. This boy had fallen in love with her in that virtual world and he was willing to do anything for her even now.

"It's hard to explain, but we think we've got some friends up in that tree." Jack told her, his gaze going towards Bunny as he thought about it. What would she think, if she knew Jaimie might be up there? Would she try and join them, or would she be too afraid to come back into this world? Jack didn't know, but he wasn't going to tell her yet. She didn't need to know what her brother might really be going through, not when she was so young and could stay happy thinking Jaimie was having fun somewhere.

"Well, we should probably get going then. Thank you, Leafa. The info you gave us is really gonna help." Kirito said, standing up and preparing to leave.

Jack got up as well, leaving Sophie in her own chair as he followed the swordsman. "Wait, you're heading for the World Tree right now? That's just crazy, what are you gonna do about the guardians? And all the monsters on your way there?" Leafa demanded, standing up as they heard the door.

"We can help! I wanna stay with Frost!" Sophie insisted, rushing forward and grabbing Jack's hand.

"Great, looks like I've stolen Bunny's follower. He's gonna kill me when he sees me again." Jack said, watching Sophie giggle.

"No way, Bunny is still far better than you. Watch, I can be just like him! Hop, hop hop!" she cheered, jumping around on the ground.

Jack laughed at her impersonation, just imagining how Bunny would react to seeing it himself. She made him look so cute and weak, something Bunny hated being perceived as. "Alright, I guess we can take them there. We can meet you both here tomorrow at 3:00 PM. I have to log out now, though." Leafa said, watching Jack and Kirito glance at each other and nod slowly.

"I guess it is worth the wait to get some help. We'll be there soon enough." Jack said, holding his staff tightly as he glanced in the direction of the tree. He was coming soon, for Jaimie and Asuna. They would both be free from this world, and together, they would face off against Pitch to end this nightmare once and for all.

 **I'm half-asleep, and can't really focus much right now. Still, I have an update promised...sorry if this chapter isn't that easy to follow, life got hectic and I didn't have the time to revise it like I usually do. Seriously, what made me think I could work over fifty hours a week, plus study for my tests coming up, finish the five assignments assigned in one class period, and still have time to write? Ugh, super stressed right now with all of that...hopefully, next week will be better. As always, feel free to review with feedback...be gentle, I know this chapter isn't that great =(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Sword Art Online or Rise of the Guardians

Jaimie really did not understand what was going on. Asuna and he had been locked up in this cage ever since they defeated Pitch Black in SAO. He felt scared and alone, and he wanted his Guardian back by his side. Jaimie huddled close to Asuna, the only person he had to keep him company in this place. His clothes and looks had even changed for this place, giving him pointed ears, wings, and some strange outfit. He had a white shirt, light green pants, and a golden belt on. Asuna was wearing something a little similar, a white dress that revealed quite a bit of skin with red ribbons tying it on.

"We'll get out of this, Believer. I know that Kirito is out there, looking for me." Asuna told him, stroking his hair. Jaimie nodded, knowing that Jack would be coming as well. The winter spirit couldn't just abandon him, right? Jack might be busy with the Guardians back home, but he would find Jaimie eventually. The kid would just have to wait until then.

Jaimie and Asuna both turned around when the door opened to their cage, revealing another man here with long blond hair and an outfit colored similarly to Jaimie's. This man's had a bit more green and gold, but the overall scheme of it was the same. "Right now, your face is more beautiful than anything, Titania. The way you look when you're about to cry…I wish I could preserve it and hang it up on a wall." he said with a grin, his gaze only on Asuna for now.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Jaimie said, stepping forward with a glare.

"Such harsh words from a young mouth. I know I've kept you two separated for a while, so we haven't quite met. Please, Titania, could you clarify something for the boy? Have I ever laid a hand on you when you didn't want me to, Titania?" he said, turning towards her again.

"Stop calling me by that stupid name. My name is Asuna, Sugou." she said harshly, her gaze hard as the man seemed to grow disappointed in her. Jaimie frowned as well, not quite understanding the whole Titania thing either. Maybe there was a book about it? Was she some famous fairy? Toothiana made more sense to Jaimie, but that wasn't quite what the man was saying.

"You're spoiling the fun. In this world, I'm known as Oberon the fairy king. There's not a player who wouldn't give everything to be the ruler of Alfheim and you are my queen, Titania, my breathtaking bride. What more could you ask for? So, as my queen, as my bride, when will you give your heart to me?" he asked, smiling over at Asuna.

"She doesn't have to give you anything. You are the one keeping her trapped here, and me as well. Just stop this and tell us what you want." Jaimie said, glaring over at him.

The man only chuckled, patting Jaimie's head gently. "Oh, my dear boy, you really have grown in these past few years. I suppose you wouldn't remember me, not when I left so early in your life. After all, the ambitions of a business man aren't quite fitting in a family life, son." he said with a grin, making Jaimie back away.

"What? There's no way…that's not possible!" Jaimie insisted, but the fairy king only laughed again.

"Yes, this is where I can finally have my family again, where I can start gaining more power than I ever imagined. A new wife, my old son….we will be happy in this world. Though, I do have a bit of work to finish first." he commented, while Asuna and Jaimie both glared over at him.

"Believer will never be your child, just as I will never be your wife. The only things we'll ever give you are disgust and hatred, and nothing more." Asuna declared, her hands resting on Jaimie's shoulders somewhat protectively.

"Well, you won't be talking like that for much longer. Right now, in this world, tens of thousands of players are enjoying this game. None of them have a clue about the true potential of the full-dive system. Did you know that by expanding the brain's control regions, one could influence a person's thoughts, emotions, and memories?" he said, stunning Jaimie. He was talking about manipulating people, to the point of changing everything about them. This man could make Jaimie forget about his home, about his parents, his sister,….and Jack.

"That…You can't do that!" Jaimie insisted, wanting him to be wrong.

Oberon only chuckled, shaking his head at the boy. "Oh, but you're wrong. And in fact, several countries are researching it as we speak. The only thing standing in the way is finding people to experiment on. Then, one day, a man came to me and there they were. Ten thousand ideal guinea pigs! Mr. Kayaba was a genius, seeing the potential in my research and in his game. He offered up those players for my tests, so long as I waited until his game was over. The minute SAO's players were logged out, I just grabbed a few from the flow. I've been developing a technology that seeds memories with objects and uses them to control emotion. My work is almost finished now." he ranted, clearly enjoying his position in this world.

Jaimie recognized that name, from the first day of SAO. Pitch Black, this was still all coming back to him. It would make sense, considering how hard it was for him to win so far. By altering memories and emotion, Pitch could make everyone forget about their belief and feel nothing but fear. It was enough to make Jaimie grow even more determined to get out of here."You…you're working with him?" Jaimie asked, watching Oberon shrug and shake his head.

"No, unfortunately that man disappeared after giving me the offer. Though, he did add that whatever technology I find with this research belongs to him. He is paying me a great deal for it, after all." he commented, seeming unconcerned with the idea.

Jaimie's hands clenched into fists as he stepped forward, glaring over at him. "You won't get away with this. You have no idea what you're messing with. The Guardians will stop you." Jaimie insisted, confident in his words. Oberon only laughed, clearly amused with the boy.

"Guardians? My, you do have quite the vivid imagination. I do believe that will be the first thing to go when I alter your memories. Then again, I don't want to turn my family into nothing but porcelain dolls. Keep that in mind, Jaimie, you are nothing more than another guinea pig in my world. Oh, better yet, I think it is more fitting to call you Puck. If Titania fails to be a bit more….submissive next time we meet, I have a special quest for you and you alone, my dear Puck." he said with a laugh, walking out.

Jaimie fell to his knees after that, unable to deny who this was. His father had left so long ago, he didn't even remember the man. His mother always claimed that while he was kind to her, he grew too focused on work to be a part of their family. The man Jaimie had just met was not kind, not in any way. He had even left before Sophie was born, not even knowing he had a second child. "At least she's safe from this mess…" he mumbled, glad that Sophie was safe back at home. He hadn't seen her in so long, he wondered how she had changed over the years.

"Damn, blurred yet again." Asuna complained, her gaze locked on the keypad by the door.

Jaimie could only give Asuna one comfort, the one thing that was keeping him hopeful for their freedom, despite his own emotional turmoil. "We'll get out of this soon, Asuna. Like you said, Kirito is coming and if I know my friend at all, Jack is going to be with him too."

 **Alright, to make up for the last chapter's poor quality, I've gotten a second short chapter ready that should be a bit better for this week.**

 **IMPORTANT: I've just put an announcement on my profile page explaining my reasons behind what I am considering at the moment, but I wanted to add a note in to all of my stories for those who aren't keeping track of updates to my profile. I am considering quitting fanfiction at the moment. Nothing is set in stone, and maybe eventually, I'll come back, but as it stands, I no longer have much inspiration to keep writing on this site. As stated before, if you want my reasoning, it is in the announcement on my profile page. More details about what this means can be found there as well. Feel free to message or review with any concerns about it, I'll be happy to talk about it and take your comments into consideration.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Sword Art Online or Rise of the Guardians

Jack Frost was bored, waiting to end up meeting with Leafa for their mission. Kirito had gotten annoyed with him, insisting that in the real world Jack had to call him Kazuto for some reason. The winter spirit listened, but when no one else could hear him he really didn't understand the point. He was flying around through the skies, smiling as he landed at what looked like a school. "This place should be fun. Lots of kids, probably plenty of belief, all it is missing is just a bit of snow." Jack commented, grinning as he prepared to start his storm. He stopped when he saw a girl looking at him, with black hair and eyes that looked a lot like Kirito's. He recognized her as the guy's sister, but she hadn't seen him before, so why did she believe in him now?

"Hold it, Leafa!" a voice yelled out, making Jack's eyes widen.

"Leafa?" he asked, watching her blink and turn to glare at her friend.

"Ugh, I thought I told you not to call me that in school, Nagata, didn't I?" she said, before frowning back over at Jack.

"You…sorry, you just remind me of someone else I met. I'm Suguha Kirigaya, what's your name?" she asked, holding out her hand to shake his. Jack shook it, grinning as her friend just stared at her in confusion.

"Well, among other things I'm invisible to your friend over there, so I suggest you stop talking to me for a bit." Jack told her, watching her look over at Nagata for a moment, before turning back to him.

"Suguha, who are you talking to?" he asked, making the girl glare at him and smack his arm.

"Idiot!" she said, her cheeks red. Jack didn't understand what was wrong with it, but his correction made Jack remember about some silly formalities they had in Japan. He was way too used to American etiquette to catch on too quickly to these things.

"I'm sorry! I mean, Kirigaya!" he insisted, now moving on past her invisible friend.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Jack Frost, you know, the guy from the game last night." Jack told her, watching the girl still look at him in shock.

"Well, Sigurd and the others. They all wanted to go hunting again this afternoon." Nagata said, making Jack realize that this guy was a player too.

"Oh, he's into Alfheim online too? Well, he can join us, have a little fun on our way to the tree." Jack commented, watching the girl glare at him before speaking with her friend.

"Sorry, but I won't be going out with those guys for a while." Suguha replied, smirking over at Jack. "I've got plans to head over to Arun." she told him.

"Isn't Arun at the base of the World Tree?" Nagata asked, while Suguha seemed to be getting tired of all the questions.

"Yeah, well I sort of promised I'd show some new players how to get there." she told him, watching the guy shake his head at her. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Say hey to Sigurd and the others for me!" she told him, grabbing her bag and running off.

Jack followed after her, flying low to the ground and making her shriek when she noticed him. "So, now do you believe me? I told you, I am Jack Frost." he said, watching her take a deep breath before continuing on down the street.

"You know, you shouldn't scare people like that." she told him, glaring over at Jack.

"Uh, right. With everything going on, that's not a good idea, sorry. Anyway, I'm rather surprised to see that you're Leafa. I mean, you let me walk right passed you yesterday and didn't say a word." Jack commented, watching her frown slightly.

"Yesterday? I was home all day then! What were you doing in my house?" she demanded, clearly annoyed with Jack.

The winter spirit laughed, keeping up with her fast pace with ease. "Playing Alfheim Online, of course. Your brother was playing with me." Jack told her, watching her blink at him in surprise.

"Wait, Kazuto is…Kirito? No way! That can't be!" she insisted, her face turning incredibly red.

"Uh, hey, I didn't mean anything by it. We were just having some fun….and looking for some friends of ours." Jack told her, glancing over towards the house they were nearing.

"Oh…right. Is…is he looking for her? For Asuna?" she asked, glancing sadly at the house.

Jack nodded, feeling like she deserved an explanation. A random player might not need one, but this was Kirito's sister. She deserved to know what was going on. "Yeah, we have reasons to believe that she's trapped at the top of the tree, with another friend of mine from SAO." Jack told her, watching her nod and give him a sad smile.

"Alright, well thanks for telling me. We better get started, we've got a long ways to go before we reach the tree." she told him, heading inside towards her room. Jack nodded, quickly moving over to Kirito's room to play himself.

"What were you doing all day? We're going to be late." Kirito insisted, glaring over at Jack who shrugged, wanting to tell Kirito what he had learned.

"Yeah, but you'll never—" he began, only for Kirito to cut him off.

"Not now, Frost. Let's just get in there and start going. The sooner we get to the World Tree, the better." Kirito insisted, putting on his Nerve Gear and launching the game. Jack did the same, sighing over what he was unable to tell his friend. Maybe he would figure it out on his own later.

It didn't take them long to meet up in the game, where Leafa was acting normal. "Jack!" Sophie cried, hugging him yet again. This girl was really clingy, though it made sense to him. He had gone missing for two years, after all, and this was a kid that loved anything related to the Guardians.

"Hey, good to see you too, kid. Ready to go on an adventure?" he said, watching her smile and nod.

"It'll be fun, right?" she asked, watching Jack grin and nod at her. He created a small snowflake in his hand, letting it blow towards her as she giggled and chased it around.

"Definitely. Anyway, the rest of you ready to go, too?" Jack asked, noticing that Leafa and Kirito had been watching him.

"Sure, I just need to update my equipment first. I don't think this is gonna be enough." Kirito said, watching Jack nod.

"Sure thing, though I'm fine with what I have." Jack told them watching Leafa nod and begin leading them towards the weapon shop.

"So, who is this friend of yours that we're looking for? I mean, you said you were invisible before so it is kind of hard for me to picture you having a lot of friends." Leafa asked, while Kirito began to pick out his weapon. Sophie was with him, trying to get him something colorful while he continually pushed her away and declined her choices.

"Her brother." Jack said, nodding towards the little girl.

"Wait, what? You mean…she also has a brother that played SAO?" she asked, making Jack nod.

"Yeah, he actually was the one who convinced me to play it. He never came back, though, so that's why I'm here. She's just trying to learn more about him here, she was so young when it released." Jack said, watching her nod with understanding.

"I promise, I'll do whatever I can to get her brother back." Leafa said, smiling again as Kirito rejoined them. Leafa then began leading them towards one of the towers, climbing up to the top for their flight.

"Why would we come here?" Kirito asked, confused.

"Well, from the looks of it, watching other people jump off of towers in this game is fun! Colliding with them is just as good, right Kirito?" Jack commented with a grin, making the boy groan in response.

"Is there anything that you don't turn into a game?" Kirito asked, while the winter spirit only laughed in response.

"Fun is my center, get used to it." he replied, only managing to confuse everyone this time.

"Well….when flying long distances, it's better if you start from a higher altitude." Leafa explained, ignoring Jack's comments.

Jack was amused by Kirito's worried glance as he gazed out over the edge of the tower. "Come on, Kirito, its just a game. Just jump off and fly like you were doing before." Jack told him, watching the kid sigh as he remembered exactly how that flight had ended.

"I can do it! Watch me go, Jack!" Sophie said, jumping off with excitement. Jack joined her, flying around a bit before waiting for Kirito and Leafa to join them. He laughed when he saw the girl push him off again, with a smile as usual. He could even hear Yui's laughter from over her, watching as the pixie came to sit on his shoulder while he flew.

"Daddy's flying funny. You are far better at it than he is." she commented, making him grin over at her.

"Of course he is, he's supposed to be like North, not Tooth." he replied, making Sophie and Yui frown.

"Who are they?" Yui asked, making Jack shake his head and fly off towards the tree, leaving Leafa and Kirito a bit behind them, talking amongst themselves.

"Oh, my friends back home. They based a few things in the game off of them, that's all." Jack told her, watching her frown.

"I see no indications of a North or Tooth within the servers. Perhaps you have the names wrong?" she asked, still confused.

"Oh, I meant during SAO, not here. There were these abilities….and the event boss…even Pitch's lair, they were all based on real life. Makes it hard to see those places now when I'm back." Jack commented, thinking back to his reaction to North's workshop when he first woke up.

"Wait, the Guardians were in the game? That must have been so awesome! Did you guys hang out together? Did they play with Jaimie a lot?" Sophie asked, grinning over at Jack.

He didn't return her smile, though, gazing sadly into the distance as she spoke. "Not exactly, Sophie. It's hard to describe." Jack said, not wanting to tell her how he had to fight North as an enemy. It was something he probably wouldn't be able to let go of, something he had to work through before he could really help them again.

"Well, the Cardinal system does take information from all over in order to continually keep quests and skills updated within the game. Perhaps it came from that." Yui commented, making Jack nod and move on. He didn't like talking about this, not when it always seemed to bring his mood down and remind him of the fear that had always been present within that game. He had ignored it and tried to help others through it, but it was still there. In a way, Pitch had destroyed everything he represented, turning fun and games into something that the world needed to fear.

Kirito and Leafa caught up to them then, flying besides them with smiles on their faces. "Hey, we're going to try and make it all the way to the lake without stopping." Leafa said, grinning over at him. Jack nodded, not having an issue with it since he didn't have a limit on how long he could fly.

"Okay!" Sophie said, smiling as she began to fly faster. They all joined her, smiling as they flew off into the distance. Jack was the only one who didn't smile, the only one who was lost in thought on what Pitch's game had truly done to the world. Fun was no longer just fun anymore, it brought fear along with it. That had been his plan, or at least part of it. Pitch Black was trying to destroy him, by destroying everything he represented. Pretty soon, children wouldn't be able to see a game without feeling fear in their hearts, something Jack had never wanted. Lost in thought, Jack was unable to smile happily with his friends as he realized his center was slowly being corrupted, transformed into something Pitch could use against them all.

 **Thank you Allegra Banner for the review! You are now one of the two consistent reviewers I have to any of my stories. At the moment, this might just become an extended break, rather than leaving completely. If I do decide to leave still, as it states on my profile, I will post the unrevised chapters that I have drafted for my stories. For this one, that will mean the story will be complete in a way (I have drafted the rest of the chapters for this story), just likely not at the quality of the previous chapters. Hopefully that helps you be assured that you will at least know how the plot ends for the story at some point. Anyway, feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of SAO or ROTG

"Hello again, my dear Titania and Puck. Have you loosened up at all during my absence?" Oberon asked, smiling over at the two players trapped within his cage. Jaimie glared at him, sticking close to Asuna as he walked over and began playing with her hair again.

She jerked back, giving him a harsh look in response. "Oh, come on. It's not like the body's real, I can't hurt you." he said, while she only shook her head.

"I don't expect you to understand. It doesn't matter if my body is real or virtual. You may not think that way, but I do." Asuna declared, while Jaimie stepped forward.

"Can't you tell that we don't want you here? Just leave us alone!" he said, watching Oberon chuckle in response.

"Oh dear, it seems I've angered you now. Perhaps a deal can make you feel a bit more….sympathetic to my cause." he said, while Jaimie shook his head.

"We won't be in this cage forever, we have friends that are coming for us. I don't need anything you have to offer me." Jaimie insisted, watching Asuna nod in agreement. They both knew that this would be a challenge, but they were confident in the skills of Kirito and Jack.

"Oh really? That hero boyfriend of Asuna's is coming to rescue you? Goes by the name of Kirito….or should I say Kirigaya? I met him the other day, in the real world." he said with a smile, stunning Asuna and only angering Jaimie further. This man was worse than Pitch, abusing others and trying to force them to do what he wanted. Causing fear was bad, but this man did more than just that. It was why Jaimie knew he had to be stopped, before he got his technology released to the world.

"Why does that matter? Regardless of what you said to him, he'll still come. He knows how to overcome fear and even if he fails, I have another friend who will never give up on me." Jaimie insisted, recovering quicker than Asuna. She was still a bit shocked, her hands covering her mouth as she thought about what he could have done to Kirito.

"Perhaps, though I doubt it. You see, I control everything in this world, from the strength of the players to how much pain they actually experience. I can make this place a living nightmare for anyone, including this friend of yours. This is why I have a special task for you, one which only my dearest and most loyal servant, Puck, can handle." he declared, grinning as something appeared on Jaimie's screen.

It was a quest, one that he wasn't able to decline. It told him to go out and find some magical flower, one that would force someone to fall in love after use. The reward was something he hadn't expected, though. It was a system access card, one that could be used for Jaimie and Asuna to log out of the game. However, as he read more about the quest, he began to realize just what the cost would be for that. He had to use the flower on Asuna, and force the queen to fall in love with the fairy king. "I do hope I've peaked your interest, and you are free to leave. I would like some alone time with my queen, after all." he said, chuckling as he grinned over at Asuna.

"Go on, Believer. I'll be okay, I promise." she said, giving him a weak smile. Jaimie held clenched his hands into fists, wanting to fix this somehow.

Giving her one last glance, Jaimie began to move towards the exit. "I'll be back for you, I promise. We'll get out of this together, Asuna." Jaimie told her, watching her nod and encourage him to leave one last time. He walked out of the open cage, his eyes widening at how high up he was. This tree was massive, larger than he ever expected it to be.

"Oh, one last thing. Don't go snooping through my castle, just jump and let your wings take you to the ground, Puck. I look forward to the completion of your mission!" Oberon called out, making Jaimie shudder and glance over the edge of the branches. It looked really high, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Jaimie jumped off of the tree, holding back a scream as he did so. Jack made flying look easy, but it was not. He struggled to make his wings work, quickly before he hit the ground. Jaimie did not know if death here still meant death in the real world, so he wasn't going to take any chances. "Come on, work already!" he complained, before finally managing to make some progress. He saw his fall slow just slightly, enough for him to grin and gain some confidence. He made just a bit more effort, focusing on moving some kind of muscles in his back before it finally worked, letting him speed forward instead of just down.

Even with that, he did not have control over his flight. "How does Jack handle this?" he wondered, before deciding to just let it go. After all, he was flying, he might as well enjoy it. Slowly, he began to grin and intentionally sped up, turning and spinning as he tried to figure out how to control his flight. "Okay, maybe this is a little fun." he said to himself, laughing as he flew lower to the ground and landed. He still didn't know if he would actually complete that mission or not, but for now he could enjoy this world.

He found himself in a strange city rather shortly, large and filled with other players. He smiled at everyone he passed, though he saw a few of them frowning at him, looking confused. Jaimie could tell that most of them seemed to be divided somehow, wearing gear of all one color. Maybe these were the different races made for the game. Jaimie glanced down at his own outfit, realizing the source of the strange looks. He almost blended in with the green ones, but his outfit had too much white to make sense with them. He looked out of place, like he didn't belong with any of the races he saw.

Jaimie ignored them, flying up into the sky again and trying to figure out what to do in this game. He didn't even know what it was called, let alone how it was played. Clearly, the world was different from SAO, but a lot of the mechanics seemed to be the same. Pulling up his menu, Jaimie could see all of his stats from SAO logged here, along with his dream sand from the game. Other items appeared to be deleted, but he wasn't completely back where he started. He got a little hopeful after opening the menu, deciding that he had to check and make sure it was missing. Sure enough, there was no log out option for him in this menu, making him sigh as he flew on.

As he flew, Jaimie noticed that there was a large group of players running out of a cave, chasing after a smaller group of four. "Well, I guess even here I can be an honorary Guardian, right?" Jaimie commented, taking off after them. They were nearing some kind of large lake, standing on a bridge as they readied to fight.

"I need you to stay behind, and focus on healing me. That way, I can fight harder, and not worry about my HP." one of the guys was saying, still unaware of Jaimie above them.

"You worry too much, Kirito, we've got this no problem." another player said, catching Jaimie's attention. He knew that name, he would know it anywhere. After a bit of a closer inspection of those two players, Jaimie knew exactly who was starting a fight. The red guys started to attack first sending waves of fire towards the four players while Jack laughed and began sending ice in retaliation. "That's nothing! Your fire can't beat my frost, not anytime soon." Jack called out with a grin, watching Kirito charge in with his sword to attack.

"Kirito, out of the way!" Jaimie yelled, watching the swordsman look up in surprise. He did as Jaimie asked though, giving him enough room to let his dream sand rain on the players below. Before long, all twelve of the mages were sleeping, passed out on the bridge. Jaimie landed with a grin, watching Jack rush forward and hug him, swinging him around with a grin on his face. "Calm down, Jack, it hasn't been that long." Jaimie told him, finally being released and watching Jack kneel down in front of him.

"How are you even here?" Kirito asked, frowning at the kid.

"Uh, do you guys know each other or something?" Leafa asked, nearly at the same time as Kirito's question.

"I…it's hard to explain. We have to stop him, though! He's experimenting on the other players, trying to…wait, how much do those girls know?" Jaimie said, glancing over at the rest of the group in confusion.

"Hey, hey, calm down kid. Remember, we're here to have fun, right? So let's keep a smile on your face. We could have a snowball fight or something to relax, then talk about this later." Jack insisted, but Jaimie was not willing to relax this time.

"No! He wants to change our memories, Jack! Control our thoughts, our emotions….it's what Pitch is going to use to get rid of the Guardians." Jaimie said, making Jack blink in surprise.

"How does he plan on doing that?" Kirito asked, while Leafa only stared on in confusion.

"The Nerve Gear technology, apparently it can be used to…do stuff to our heads! There's this guy that told me all about it, he's up in that big tree over there." Jaimie insisted, pointing over to the World Tree that he had just come from.

"Jack, who is this? Is he one of the Guardian's friends?" Sophie asked, stepping out from behind the winter spirit. Jaimie glanced over at her, initially about to ignore her again before he recognized her face. It had been a while, but that blond hair and those green eyes were something he would know anywhere.

"Sophie?" Jaimie asked, watching the girl blink over at him in surprise.

"Uh, right. Leafa, this is Bunny's brother, Believer. Remember how I told you we were looking for him? Well, looks like he freed himself." Jack said, patting Jaimie's head and standing up.

"Jaimie?" Sophie whispered, before rushing forward and throwing her arms around her brother. The elder Bennet was a bit surprised, hugging her back before looking over at Jack again. "I didn't free myself, he sent me on a quest. I still can't log out, Frost. This isn't over, we need to get Asuna away from him." Jaimie told them, watching Jack nod and swing his staff over his shoulder.

"Of course, why do you think we're here? We all leave together or not at all, Jaimie, that's how this is going to work." he promised, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to call him Believer here. Sophie had already revealed his real name anyway, so it wasn't a big deal.

One of the mages started to groan, waking up rather quickly from Jaimie's spell. With a smile, he stepped over towards the player and waved at him. "Hey, why were you attacking my friends?" Jaimie asked, watching the player shake his head and glare right back at him.

"I'll never talk! Kill me if you want." he declared, still a bit drowsy from the dream sand. Jack nudged Jaimie, giving the kid a small grin before whispering something in his ear.

"Role play, kid. We need to hear what this guy knows." Jaimie grinned, stepping forward and standing tall in front of them. Maybe his title would be able to do something in this world, if it had been made public.

"Why would I do that when my father, Oberon the Fairy King would do it for me? After all, he would not take too kindly to hearing that you have displeased me." Jaimie said, watching the other player simply look at him like he was crazy.

"Oberon isn't a player, moron, he's at the top of the….wait, you cleared the World Tree? Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of announcement made after that?" the salamander asked, confusing Jaimie.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I did. Oberon has seen fit to give me a one of a kind quest, one that only I can do for him. Assistance from other players is required for me to succeed, so I suggest you answer our questions." Jaimie declared, watching the player sigh and get up.

"So, what race got the reward? Clearly it wasn't the Undines, Spriggans, Sylphs, or Salamanders. Just what race were you?" he asked, making Jaimie turn towards Jack for help.

"Irrelevant to you, just tell us who sent you and we'll be on our way." Jack said, apparently just as clueless as he was.

"Well, the leader of the mage squad wanted me to meet him here. This group of twelve was apparently needed to take out three players, a bit over kill to me, but when he said you guys took out Kagemune it made sense." he began.

"Why are they so interested in getting us out of the way?" Leafa asked, watching him shrug and look confused.

"The order came from the top. Something about you interfering with the plan." he added.

"What plan?" Kirito asked, not wanting to play games with this man.

"Hey, I'm just a grunt. They don't tell me anything. But, I'm pretty sure something really big's about to go down. When I logged on today, I saw this massive swarm of Salamander troops heading up north." he told them. "That's everything I know, I promise!" he insisted before they let him go and continued on their way.

Jack was frowning, trying to figure out what to do at this point. Jaimie was here, but still trapped in the game. Now, they also had the problem with whatever the Salamanders were about to do. He was rather thoughtful as they continued walking, not focusing on the conversations around him. Sophie was catching up with her brother, while Leafa and Kirito were discussing their recent fight. Either way, there was a problem coming up soon that needed to be fixed.

He didn't even notice when Leafa went offline to check on her friend, still wondering what all of this meant. Jaimie had said that Pitch was going to alter the minds of the players, that he could alter their memories and force them to be afraid. Not even the Guardians could fight back against something like that, and Jack didn't know how to stop it. "Frost, what's wrong?" Kirito asked, seeing that Jack had stayed silent for too long.

He glanced over at the others, sighing as he leaned back on the bench in town. "Pitch, he's always a problem. Every time I think we've gotten one step ahead of him, he goes and messes everything up. No one is better at playing with fear than he is, and this time, he just might have found a way to win." Jack said darkly, feeling Jaimie glance over at him with worry. Even Sophie seemed concerned, not used to seeing Jack like this.

"Hey, I got out of the tree, there's still a chance of winning this. The technology isn't finished yet, the guy just said he was researching it." Jaimie insisted, but Jack wasn't going to have it. He was tired of hearing everyone insist that things would be fine, that he was going to recover quickly and get back to his regular self. It wasn't happening, he had been trying for months to go back to who he used to be, and it was becoming obvious that it just wasn't possible.

Jack stood up, glaring at the others as he shook his head. "You're wrong, none of you get it. I'm not the right guy for this job!" he stated, running a hand through his hair as they stared at him in stunned silence at his outburst. "I was chosen to be a Guardian….I thought I could do it, everyone always seemed to believe in me….but I just can't. I'm not strong enough to fight something like this. I can't even focus on my center anymore! Do any of you even understand what this guy is doing to me? He is ruining the one thing I stand for, making fun something that the world needs to fear. How can I go around trying to inspire fun in others, when all it will do is bring them more fear? How can I still be the Guardian of Fun, if it is only going to make Pitch stronger?" Jack wondered, feeling something snapping inside of him. He was broken long ago, this was just the final straw that showed him the truth. He wasn't the same person he had been two years ago, and he never would be again.

Kirito stepped forward, looking concerned and worried for his friend. "Frost….there is more to this game than just fear. No one understands that better than you, the person that kept everyone in SAO focused on seeing the brightest parts of the game." he insisted.

Jack's hands were clenched into fists as he shook his head, staring up at the sky. "I told him that, once. Pitch wanted me to work with him, to join him in his plans to destroy the Guardians. I refused, even though he offered me the thing I wanted more than anything else in the world. He offered me a chance to be seen, a chance to gain belief." Jack stated, sounding a bit sad. "I knew what it would mean, joining him, that gaining belief his way would only make children fear me. I told him it wasn't what I wanted, that I didn't want to be feared. It seems like he's finding a way to make it happen anyway, regardless of what I want." he continued, his angry tone fading and turning into one of just pain and loss.

Sophie stared at him, moving forward and hugging his leg. "I'm not afraid of you, Jack. My friends aren't either, so don't be sad." she insisted, but it wasn't enough. He had not seen evidence of this effecting the real world yet, but there was no doubt in his mind that it would start soon. Children would slowly begin associating any type of game with fear, seeing danger within instead of the chance to laugh and enjoy being with friends. Snowball fights would become dangerous, with children fearing the pain of ice and the sting of the cold rather than enjoying the fun way of playing with others. Jack Frost would become a symbol of fear, an enemy of the Guardians and everything they stood for.

"I'm sorry, Soph. I can't do this anymore." Jack stated, quickly moving back. He didn't care where he was or what he was doing, he just needed to get out of this place. Kirito stepped forward to try to help again, but Jack was already logging out. He needed to go home, to be alone for a few moments and think. Maybe he could clear his head, if he isolated himself for just a few moments. With that in mind, he threw off his nervgear and left Kirito's home, flying off towards the one place he always went to when he was upset and looking for comfort. Someplace snowy and isolated, where no human would be around to bother him. Jack Frost was going to the arctic once more, and no one was going to stop him and turn him around again.

 **Here we have it, Jack's breakdown. Part of why I wanted to go into ALO was to delve more deeply into his reaction to SAO, and I finally found the right moment to place it. I hope you enjoy, feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of SAO or ROTG

Jack Frost was alone, surrounded by a massive blizzard of his own making. It was his way of unleashing his emotions when they got like this, a form of release that no one could take away from him. The wind whirled around him, blowing his hoodie around as he walked around the snowy landscape, brooding over everything that was going on. Jaimie was so close to coming back, but he still was trapped. Jack had kept his bright mood by focusing on the kid, but even that hadn't been enough. He couldn't keep this up, focusing on fun and staying happy, when in reality, he was far from okay.

Isolated, he didn't have to worry about the strength of his storm. He could make as much snow as he wanted, unconcerned with causing others pain or problems. It was why he came to this place when he was upset, so he could unleash his full strength with no one around to be afraid or harmed by it. "What am I doing?" he asked, glancing up at the sky for answers. Manny still never spoke to him, making the Guardian wonder if there was something he was doing wrong still. He listened to the others, and he fought to protect children as much as he could, but he just didn't fit in.

"I know, you think I'm meant to be a Guardian. I believed you, and trust me, I've tried. I have to admit, it's more fun than I thought it would be, but that doesn't change the fact that I just can't do it. I can't go to North anymore, not without seeing the virtual version of him, the one that I helped kill. I can't go to the workshop and answer his signal without seeing that place in SAO, without thinking I am back in that world. Heck, I can't even go to that lake in Burgess without remembering my house in the game. I am still in it, even when I'm free. Others say it is fine, that I will get over it, but it isn't getting better. Tell me, what am I supposed to do? How do I move on from any of this, when all I can see are the faces of people who died before my very eyes? It only reminds me….that I am just like him. Cold and dark, they go well together, and now, fun and fear seem to go hand in hand. I can't stop him, not when he's fighting like this…..I think he's finally won, Manny. He's won because for the first time since our battle with him….I'm afraid." Jack admitted, talking to the invisible friend he had in the sky.

Jack could admit it now, that after everything he had seen in the game, he was afraid. Pitch had never frightened him in the real world, but somehow, he was terrifying in the virtual world. Pitch planned on controlling the minds of every kid in the world, so he could take away their memories, hope, wonder, and dreams. That man planned on imbuing them with so much fear that the Guardians vanished almost instantly, with no one left to believe in them in this world. "Jack….was it really that bad?" a voice asked from behind him, making Jack whirl around defensively, his staff held ready to fight.

Tooth stood behind him, concern in her eyes. Above her in the sky, Jack could see the sleigh holding the other Guardians, landing next to her. "Why do you guys even care? None of you have bothered to help, so why try now?" Jack asked, a bit irritated with them.

"Jack, this is not you." North stated, stepping out of the sleigh and closer to the winter spirit. "Come on, how about a little snowball fight, eh? You always were a fan of those." he suggested, throwing a snowball at Jack. The winter spirit didn't even bother dodging, letting the snow pelt his shirt and collapse, while Jack did nothing to retaliate. He wasn't in the mood, there were some things that even a snow ball fight couldn't fix.

Sandy stepped closer, starting at Jack with concern. He could see images above the man's head, a picture of the moon, North, and the workshop, followed by a question mark. It had taken some time, but Jack was beginning to understand the images Sandy made. It was a struggle, but Jack actually liked Sandy better than quite a few of the Guardians here. Maybe it was because of the guy's silence, because he never pushed for answers like the others.

Jack nodded, his face dark as he turned away. "Yeah, that was all in the game. I wasn't lying, and it isn't going away. I'm sorry, but my center is gone, and without it, I am not fit to be one of you guys." Jack insisted, crouching low to the ground, his back to his old friends.

"None of it was real, mate. How hard can it be for you to see that?" Bunny demanded, sounding a bit irritated. Jack turned towards him, already feeling a bit irritated with his attitude before noticing that North was already glaring at Bunny.

"Bunny, we discussed this at meeting. We are here to help Jack, to bring him back to us once more." North insisted, smiling as he turned back towards the winter spirit. He really didn't think his problems warranted a meeting of the Guardians, and he certainly knew he wasn't worth all the effort. "Now, Jack, Bunny does have a point. Virtual reality is not the same as real world. I am not an enemy, Jack, none of us are." he insisted.

Jack frowned, standing up as he realized just what had to happen. None of them would understand unless they experienced it themselves. They wouldn't see just how real those games could be, without playing one of them. "They are real, far more real than any of you realize. Come on, I'll show you just how real virtual reality can be." Jack told them, jumping over the group and into the sleigh. The others hesitated for a moment before joining him, taking off into the sky and towards Japan.

When North saw Jack walking into a closed electronics store, he seemed rather upset. "Jack, this is not right. We are not thieves, we are Guardians." North insisted.

Jack scoffed at that, shaking his head as he pulled out what he wanted. A few copies of Alfheim Online along with the amuspheres that would be needed for them to play. "Yeah, well, it isn't like I'm a good one anymore. Pretty soon, fun and fear are going to have the same meaning, and I'm going to be just like Pitch in the eyes of children." Jack insisted, not noticing how stunned the Guardians were at his comment. They had never realized just how dark Jack's thoughts had gotten, or how much hope Jack had lost during his time within SAO.

"Choose Undine for your race, you should end up close to where my avatar's at then." Jack told them as he logged back on, watching the Guardians frown but nod. He found himself back in the same town he had left, with Kirito, Sophie, and Jaimie by his side. They were all looking concerned, though Leafa was back and looking rather upset herself.

"Look, I get that you want to wait for Frost, but I have to go. I told you, there's something I have to take care of, and I won't be coming back." she was insisting, before turning and seeing that Frost was back online. He still wasn't cheered up, not even close, but he did have a plan in mind.

Kirito stared at him, looking a little nervous about what to say. "Hey, you guys can go ahead and take care of that. I've got something I'm doing first." Jack told them, watching as they frowned.

"Frost, what did you do?" Kirito asked, wondering what had happened in the real world for him.

Jack gave a slight smile to Jaimie and Sophie, though his heart wasn't quite in it. "I went and got some friends. They should be logging in at any moment now." he told them. Sophie's eyes lit up, already understanding what it meant.

"Bunny will be here! I wanna see, I wanna see! Come on, Jack, take me to him!" she insisted, sounding far too eager. Jack rolled his eyes at her, watching as Jaimie stared at him with a bit of surprise.

"How did you talk them into playing….wait, what game is this anyway? I still haven't figured it out." Jaimie asked, glancing around in confusion.

Jack got up, still not quite in the mood for playing with others at the moment. He needed to find the Guardians, to show them that this place was just as real as their world back home. That was when he saw four figures walking through the streets, glancing around carefully. "Where is that bloody rascal? I'm gonna kill him for making me play one of his stupid games." one of them was saying, sounding rather familiar and irritated.

"Bunny, calm down, is okay! Jack needs our help, did you not hear his words before?" North was saying, looking rather strange just like Bunny. Bunny was still tall, but he was far from his normal appearance. Tanned skin, with blue armor covering him and pointed ears on his head. His hair was blue too, and Jack almost wanted to laugh at how they all looked. North was a bit shorter, his face slightly rounder, but he definitely seemed thinner in virtual reality than he was in real life. Sandy was the shortest of them all, Jack guessed, frowning as he walked by their sides, looking somewhat focused. Tooth was trying to hover in the air like she was used to, but Jack saw her looking disappointed every time her wings failed to appear, forcing her to actually walk. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, blue just like the others as she stood dressed in white and blue armor.

Tooth glanced over at them, on her feet as she did her best to keep up. "North is right, this isn't about us. Jack has been so distant lately, we need to show him that he is still one of us, that he has earned his place as a Guardian." she insisted.

"Well, I could care less. Who the bloody hell took my name, anyway?" he demanded, looking rather upset. His character name was Aster, due to the fact that Bunny had been unavailable.

"Hey, over here guys!" Jack stated, waving at them as they stopped and stared at them. Kirito blinked at them in surprise, not expecting people to be searching for Jack. Leafa looked similar, though she still seemed to be looking like she was in a hurry.

"Ah, Jack, there you are! Who are your….is that Jaimie?" North stated, his eyes wide at the kid he saw next to the winter spirit.

"Wait, and Sophie? Why the hell are the ankle-biters in this game of yours, Frost?" Bunny demanded, but Jack realized he was stopping Leafa from her mission at the moment. Even if he was upset, he couldn't keep her here for any longer.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Leafa, you said there was an emergency? Do you know the name of the place you want to go?" Jack asked, watching as she nodded, looking confused.

"Kirito, you still have your special items from SAO, right?" Jack asked once more, watching him sigh as he saw where this was going.

The kid nodded, opening up his menu as he pulled out the sleigh, surprising all nearby players at the massive object that appeared in the streets. "Wait, what the hell is your sleigh doing here, mate?" Bunny demanded, glancing over at North. Sandy looked a bit surprised as well, before looking focused once more and frowning. He tugged on Jack's sleeve, holding his hands out with a sad look.

It hit him then what Sandy's issue was, what he was trying so hard to do. His sand was gone, as was his voice, so he had no way of communicating in this world. "Yeah, get used to it. I lived for nearly two years without my magic in SAO, this won't be long for you Sandy." Jack told him, not feeling all that kind as he hopped into the sleigh. The other Guardians shared a look of worry before joining him, with Kirito in the front.

"Oh, and I'd like to introduce all of you to Kirito, who was SAO's version of North in case you can't tell. Kirito, meet my friends, the Guardians I was telling you about before." Jack stated, pointing to the people with him.

"Great, we are all friends now, can we just get going? This thing doesn't seem like it'll be all that fast to me, and we're kind of in a hurry." Leafa insisted, while Kirito grinned, pulling out one of the snow globes as well. He tossed it to Leafa, smiling as he did so.

"Just say the name of where we're going and throw. Trust me, we'll be there in no time." Kirito insisted.

"So, what are we up against, Leafa?" Jack asked, turning towards her as he tried to focus on the game for now. He had to ignore his anger and sadness for now, but it wasn't gone quite yet. He was just distracted, with a solid mission in mind to work towards.

"The Salamanders are going to try and start a war between the Cait Siths and the Sylphs by interrupting their meeting today. If they manage to take out the leader, they get thirty percent of the territory's money. They can invade its home town for ten days and charge whatever taxes they want." she explained, while Jack nodded, seeing the issue. Kirito looked surprised as well, watching as Leafa played with the globe in her hands.

"It's a Sylph problem, you guys don't have any reason to get involved and risk your lives over it." she insisted.

North laughed, shaking his head at her. "Nonsense, sounds like you are in need of a Guardian in this world too. Perhaps Jack was right, there is more to this world than we first assumed." North stated, watching as the others seemed to be nodding in agreement.

Leafa frowned, glancing towards Jack and Jaimie with a sigh. "Well, I appreciate it, but you're better off not coming along. You guys wanna make it to the top of the World Tree, so you might be better off working with the Salamanders." she insisted, while Jack frowned, glancing away from her. He still had that goal in mind, but it was becoming more unattainable every second. This game still had the same feel as SAO, and there was likely something in here designed by Pitch. He did not want to see what it was, he didn't think he could go through more of Pitch's twisted games anymore.

"If they can pull this off, it'll give them the power and resources they need to make an attempt at the World Tree." Leafa added, glancing over at him. "If you wanted to kill me, you could….I wouldn't hold it against you." she added.

Jaimie looked horrified at the idea, his mind still stuck in what was SAO. Jack wondered if that rule still applied for the kid, if dying would still actually kill Jaimie. Either way, he wouldn't take that risk with him, but it still didn't change the fact that in this world, death still looked so real. He didn't want to see it again, not after freeing himself from that world of death.

Kirito seemed thoughtful as well, answering for Jack. "It's just a game in the end." he began, glancing over at Jack slightly. "Anything goes, right? If you wanna kill, you kill. If you wanna steal, you steal. A lot of people think like that, more than I care to know." he stated.

Jack nodded in agreement, looking darkly at the city around them. "In a way, I get it." Jack added, watching as Kirito let him take over for a bit. "Games are for fun, that's all I used to focus on, and it was all I thought about. None of it's true, though. In a virtual world, there's things you have to protect because it's a virtual world." he insisted, thinking about how he needed to protect the concept of fun itself within this game. He had tried so hard to do so in SAO, and even here, he was doing the same thing.

The Guardians were watching him carefully, seeing the brooding look on the Winter Spirit's face. "If you give into your impulses in here, it's gonna change who you are in the real world." Kirito stated, glancing at Jack sadly. He had changed more than any of them, the one who had been forced to see games as something more than just fun. They were work, and it took effort to protect what they stood for. "The player and the person are the same. It doesn't matter what the reason is, there's no way in hell I'd ever attack a friend for my own benefit. I couldn't live with myself." Kirito finished.

"Yeah, so let's focus on saving your meeting, Leafa. Go ahead, throw the globe in front of the sleigh and we'll take care of the rest." Jack insisted, watching as Kirito smiled, snapping the reigns and sending the reindeer into the sky. Leafa let out a startled shriek, while Jaimie grinned at Jack, looking excited to be riding in here with them.

Once she recovered from being in the air, Leafa stepped forward, shaking the globe as she focused on following their directions. "Valley of the Butterflies." she stated, throwing it in front of them as the portal opened up. Jack grinned as they flew through it, finding themselves all transported to a place where Jack could see two groups meeting, though they were already being impinged upon by a large group of soldiers in red uniforms. Their sleigh flew directly in between them, landing on the ground between the meeting races and the Salamanders.

Jack got out, glancing up at them as he swung his staff over his shoulder. "Hey, you guys better back off and leave these people alone." Jack told them, watching as they stared at him with a bit of confusion.

Kirito joined him, while the Guardians stood back, uncertain of what to do in this game. None of them had played any video games before, let alone one of this caliber, so they were way out of their league in this. "We want to talk you your commander!" Kirito demanded, watching as someone flew out from their ranks, looking down at them from the sky.

"What the hell is a Spriggan and a group of Undines doing out here? I'm gonna kill you two no matter what your answer is, but since you are brave enough to face me, I might as well hear you out." the commander insisted, while Jack glanced over at Kirito, already with a plan in mind.

"Ready for another role-play?" Jack whispered, while Kirito grinned, remembering what Jaimie had done before.

Glancing back up at the commander, Kirito took charge. "My name is Kirito, and this is my companion, Frost. We are the ambassadors of the Spriggan-Undine alliance. Since you're on the offensive today, I'm assuming you want to start a war between all our races." he declared, while the leaders behind him made noises of confusion.

"The Undines allied with the Spriggans, huh? Yet you've come here with such a pitiful guard, they look like they've just come from their starting zone with gear like that." Eugene stated, looking rather disappointed in the others that were sitting in the sleigh. Bunny looked rather angry with him, waving his fist at them angrily as North held him back, keeping him away from what was going on.

"So? They're my friends, I don't pick my guards based on skill alone. We're here to have some fun and speak with the Sylphs and Cait Sith. If you interrupt our meeting, you're gonna find yourself in a war against all of our races, and trust me, you don't want to see Sandy as your enemy." Jack insisted, smirking back at his friend who gave him a thumbs up from within the sleigh.

"You're kidding me, right? You two are all alone, and you've got crappy gear. There's no way you two could be anyone's ambassador. If you can survive my attacks for thirty seconds, then I'll believe you are what you say you are." he stated, while Jack grinned, flying up into the air without his wings. A few players looked startled with this, but none of them backed down. Kirito joined him shortly.

"Alright, sounds like fun. Maybe this is what I need to feel like my old self again, what do you think, Kirito?" Jack asked, watching as the spriggan shrugged, not really aware of what would bring Jack back to his usual self.

Jack watched as Eugene struck out at Kirito first, slashing down as Kirito moved to block. Jack watched in shock as the general's weapon passed through Kirito's sword, slamming into the black swordsman and sending him flying into a nearby mountain, leaving Jack in the air facing Eugene alone. "That doesn't look good, but I've faced worse." Jack commented, smirking as he moved quickly to dodge the man's next attack.

Jack sent a wave of frost flying towards Eugene, watching his eyes grow wide as he moved to dodge it. "Ice magic, but I didn't even see you activate that spell!" he insisted, while Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Get used to it, because you are way outclassed here. No one can stand against two Guardians and win, no matter what world they come from." Jack insisted, sending yet another wave of ice towards the man. The salamander blocked it with his blade this time, seeing it coming as Kirito flew back, recovering from the first attack.

Seeing him, Jack realized just what would be necessary. He pulled something out from his inventory, a weapon that he had gotten from a monster they killed on their way here but never used. It wasn't good, but it was a sword, and Kirito needed two to properly fight right now. "Hey, kid, catch!" Jack stated, tossing it to him. He smirked back at Jack, swinging his swords around as he faced off against Eugene.

"Thanks, looks like we're back in business, Frost. Do you think Believer should join us up here? This guy isn't playing by his rules, after all, we've been fighting for way longer than thirty seconds." he insisted. Eugene laughed, shaking his head at them as he swung his blade down again, slashing towards Jack. He did his best to block it, creating a wall of ice which the sword broke through with ease, sending shards of ice towards Jack along with the blade. He went flying down, quickly making a pile of snow below himself to lessen the hit on the ground.

"Believer, come on and join us. I think we could use a little help, this guy isn't playing fair up here." Jack insisted with a grin, watching as Jaimie nodded, flying up with Jack. He pulled out his sand whips, surprising the Guardians on the ground as well as all the other players. Magic may be a part of the game, but magic like this was unheard of by any of them.

"Well, you guys are rather impressive, do you really think a kid like this can help you survive, though?" Eugene asked, sounding confident in his own abilities.

Jaimie smirked, throwing his whips towards Eugene and wrapping them around the Salamander's waist. "I'm not just any kid. I'm an honorary Guardian of Childhood, and right now, you're threatening my friends." he insisted. "There's a reason you aren't supposed to anger the Sandman, why don't I show you what he can do?" he continued, laughing as he began swinging the Salamander around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly as he sent the man flying around in the air.

Jack remembered this very scene, from when Sandy fought against Pitch so long ago. He never realized that Jaimie had gotten so skilled with the dream sand; it was entertaining to watch. Kirito stared in amazement as well, glancing at Jack with a look of slight concern. "I see why you said we would never have succeeded if we were up against North's friend. That was kind of scary." Kirito commented, seeing the Salamander look just as dazed on the ground, all of them landing around him.

Glancing back at the three people behind him, the commander sighed, getting up with a look of resignation. "I see that you three truly are skilled players, perhaps the most skilled I've ever battled against. We will withdraw for now, but I want to make sure that you know that the last thing our leader wants is to go to war with the Spriggans and the Undines." he stated, flying off with the rest of his army.

Jack smiled as the others began celebrating their success, before stepping back and sighing, glancing back up at the sky where the sun was setting. This place could really be amazing, but it still did not change a thing. Fun wasn't the same anymore, it had been tinged with fear ever since SAO was first released. Maybe something could change it one day, but he still remembered Kirito's words from before, only solidifying his belief in what these games were doing. _That was kind of scary._ As much fun as that battle had been, it had also brought fear with it, the exact thing that had been worrying Jack in the first place. He had to finish this game entirely, so no one would ever have that feeling again, the feeling that fun and fear were meant to go together.

 **I've got a lot of homework to finish up, so I decided to just post this early so I don't have to worry so much about it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

Jack and the others soon found themselves back in the air, following their original plan to go to Arun and face the World Tree. The Guardians were still with them, seeming to see something more in this game than they had at first. "This place is amazing….I can see why you love it here, Jack." Tooth was saying as they flew, but Jack was frowning, still not quite happy again after all of his revelations before.

"Yeah, well Pitch is destroying it for me. He's using this game to study the technology involved, with the intent of altering the memories and emotions of everyone playing it. He's using fun to destroy us, and we have to stop him." Jack insisted, watching as they stared at him in shock.

"Ha, Pitch is long gone! We still have not seen him since battle after Easter. Stop being so paranoid, Jack, fear is not good for you, nor is it good for the children to see in you." North commented, pointing to where Jaimie was, flying next to Leafa and Kirito.

Jack followed their gaze, aware that Sophie shouldn't see him like this. Jaimie had seen it to an extent in SAO, and he understood why Jack was so upset. No one quite understood him like that kid, not even the Guardians. "Jaimie can, he understands. He's seen me like this before." Jack told them, not bothering to elaborate.

Jaimie glanced over at them, seeing the problem and slowing down to join them behind their other friends. "Hey, you're still upset, aren't you?" Jaimie asked, while Jack nodded, the other Guardians staying close.

"This isn't right, mate, it's our job to protect the little ankle-biters, they aren't meant to protect us." Bunny insisted, while Sandy nodded in agreement by his side.

"Well, what about back after Easter? We helped you guys then, and I can help Jack now." Jaimie insisted, disagreeing with them. "Even if Pitch is here, even if he is trying to use your center against you, it doesn't change who you are, Jack. You aren't scary, the only reason these games are is because of Pitch. Trust me, I know who you are, Jack, you are meant to keep smiling and finding ways to keep all of us happy, no matter what we face. Remember what you used to tell me to do when I was scared?" Jaimie asked, watching Jack stare into his eyes with a slight light in them, beginning to connect with the boy as he spoke.

"Yeah, I remember." he stated, somewhat quiet as Jaimie smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the others.

"Then let's go, Jack! You don't have to be scared right now, we can go have some fun instead!" Jaimie insisted, this time managing to get a smile out of the winter spirit. Someone was stealing his center it seemed, and there was no way he was going to let a kid outdo him in fun. That was his specialty, and that was why he brought snow to this world as they flew, laughing as they landed. He threw a snowball at the kid, already starting as Jaimie began to giggle, attacking back with his own arsenal of snow. Behind them was a brilliantly lit city, lights everywhere, and they played as they waited for the others to catch up. It was fun, both of them creating snow forts to defend themselves as they threw snow back and forth. With both of them having flying capabilities, it made it extra interesting. Jaimie could fly into the sky to dodge, and then use arial attacks against Jack to get him from behind, even when he was hiding behind his fort.

By the time the others landed, Jack was grinning and back to his old self. The other Guardians noticed this, giving Jack a smile as North patted his shoulder. "Jack, it is good to see you smiling again. If you ever are having troubles, you can always come to us for help." North insisted, while Jack nodded.

"It was good to see what this place was like, I can see why you think it is so real." Tooth commented, gazing around them with a smile.

Bunny sighed, nodding at him as he moved to log off with the others. "Yeah, just don't go making too much trouble in here, Frost. I better not see any blizzards during my virtual egg hunts." he insisted, making Jack laugh at the idea of such a thing. Bunny wouldn't even be coming back to have them, yet he was already threatening Jack. Sandy waved at Jack as he left, bowing slightly to the others as they all logged off, leaving their group alone now that Jack had shown them the virtual world he had come to live within.

"Hey, Frost?" Kirito stated when the others were gone, catching his attention. "Don't let Pitch get to you. You were the one that told us not to listen to him, that he is good at playing on your fears. That is all he is doing right now, playing with your fear. If you give in, you're letting him win. Just keep a smile on your face and be yourself, that's enough to keep us all having fun and in a good mood, trust me."

Jack nodded, giving him a slight smile as they walked closer to the city. "Thanks, but Believer just helped me figure a few things out. Sometimes, I need to take my own advice and have some fun instead of being afraid." Jack told him, watching as Kirito nodded. "We'll stop Pitch, even if the Guardians don't believe me. After all, we've got most of our team back together from Aincrad, I don't think Pitch's underling can handle us." he insisted, making Kirito smile at him as they rejoined Leafa and Sophie.

"Jack, did you see Bunny? He was talking to me in the sleigh, he wants me to come back and paint eggs with him again this year! I'm so excited, I get to go back and have fun with him!" Sophie was saying, sounding incredibly eager to spend time with her favorite Guardian.

Leafa frowned over at her, looking confused. "Wait…I thought you were Bunny. Who are you talking about now?" she asked, while Sophie giggled, skipping along with them.

Jack grinned at her, aware that Bunny hadn't been able to keep his name in the game. "That would be Aster, Bunny here stole his nickname within the game." Jack stated, watching Leafa nod in response, shrugging as they walked into town.

"I'm glad to see you've cheered up. I don't know why, but it just doesn't feel right when you're upset. You seem like the type of person that should just be happy all the time." Leafa commented, while Jack gave her a sheepish smile, aware that it wasn't normal for him to be like that.

"Sorry about that, the stress of all of this was just getting to me I guess. Anyway, are you guys ready to head inside and check out the World Tree?" Jack asked, excited for this. They were nearing the end of this, the final stage of Pitch's plan. Once they finished dealing with this game, Jack was confident that Pitch would be gone for good. This time, he would succeed at his job as a Guardian, and stop their enemy once and for all.

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to end a little bit of a brighter note before they start taking on the World Tree. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Sword Art Online or Rise of the Guardians

Walking through the streets of the city was boring, even with his friends beside him. Jack hated just walking around, he always had to find some kind of game to play. Still, Kirito was asking questions about the tree and he did not feel comfortable interrupting them. That was why he settled with just making patterns of frost on the ground, trailing behind them as they walked through the crowded streets.

"Hey, Jack?" Jaimie asked, looking a bit nervous as he stared over at his friends. "Are we going to do anything about that quest I was given? The one from Oberon?" he asked.

Jack hadn't heard much about this quest, but he had a bad feeling about it. If it helped the man they were fighting against, Jack did not have any intention of actually going through with it. "I don't think so. It's not like it'll bring us any closer to our goal, all it will do is help Pitch in the end." he replied, while Jaimie looked a bit uncomfortable, glancing at the ground.

"Actually, the reward is a system access card. I don't quite know how to use one, but I imagine it would let me log out if I got it." Jaimie stated, making Jack's eyes widen. It was something at least, something they both wanted so badly. Even so, it would come at a high cost, and it was likely something neither of them wanted to pay.

Yui overheard their conversation, flying over and sitting on Jaimie's shoulder. "You are correct. When combined with a console, you could utilize the system access card to force your character to log off." she told them, while Jack nodded, focusing ahead of them.

"Still, it's what he wants us to do. Sorry kid, but we're going to have to find another way to get you out of here. I'm not going to fall for Pitch's trap, not again." Jack insisted, while Jaimie nodded.

Yui frowned at them, looking confused. "The quest you have seems strange to me. It was never meant to be given to a player in the game, it doesn't feel like one the Cardinal system created." she commented, making Jack remember that she was tied into the game's internal workings.

Jaimie nodded, glancing up at the sky. "That doesn't surprise me, I wasn't even given the option to decline it." he told them, sighing as they moved forward. "Either way, I think this is going to be fun. We're about to take on the Grand Quest of the game, this'll be awesome!" he insisted with a grin.

Yui stared up at the sky, before gasping, her eyes wide. "Mommy…" she whispered, making Jack realize just who was up there.

Jaimie nodded, following her gaze. "Yeah, she's up there. I was with her for a while, before he sent me away." he told the pixie, who flew up high, screaming for her mother. Kirito noticed her actions, quickly following after her into the air to try and get to Asuna.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Leafa asked, glancing over at Jack who nodded, giving Leafa a slight smile.

"Yeah, they're a good couple. I don't think I've seen them apart for long, typically Kirito was always with her back in SAO." Jack commented, realizing the only time he had seen them separate was during the event boss. Otherwise, they were always fighting side by side, watching out for each other and making sure they stayed safe in the game.

"I'm happy for him, for my brother. I thought it would hurt more when he found her….but strangely, it makes me happy to see him filled with so much hope." Leafa stated, watching as he flew back down, with Yui on his shoulder and something in his hand.

"Jack, are you ready to go to the World Tree?" Kirito asked, his voice far more serious than it had been before. He nodded, stepping forward with Jaimie at his side.

"Sure thing, we'll take it down and have fun while we're there." Jack insisted, watching as the swordsman nodded, taking off at incredible speeds towards the stairs where the entrance was. Jack quickly moved to follow after him, with Jaimie right behind him.

"Hey, thanks for all the help, Leafa! We'll see you again when we're done!" Jack called out to her, waving as they moved towards the tree. They barely made it in time, with Kirito already standing before it by himself.

One of the statues spoke to offer them the quest, blocking the door. "Thou know'st not the heights of heaven and above. Dost thou seek entrance to the castle of the king?" it asked. Jack nodded towards the others, accepting the quest along with his friends.

"Go then, prove thou art worthy of thine wings. Prove thou art worthy of flight!" the statue ordered, allowing them to enter and take on their challenge. Glancing at his friends, Jack grinned, prepared to fight anything to get to Asuna. She had been his friend, someone to rely on in SAO. She was always smiling, and she was a part of his guild, even if it no longer existed.

"Come on, Kirito. We're gonna find her soon." Jack insisted, stepping inside with a smile. They followed after him, starting around at a tall, circular room that seemed to be empty at first. They began to fly upward, towards what appeared to be the goal of this challenge, only for something to appear from the walls.

This was what Jack wasn't expecting, the face that came out. This was what Pitch put into the game, something he should have realized when Leafa explained that they'd have to fight their way past guardians here. "No way…." he whispered, seeing the flying person by his side, colorful green and blue feathers surrounding her body.

"Is that….the Tooth Fairy?" Jaimie asked, looking confused as well. Kirito blinked at them in surprise, but he did not hesitate as he flew forward, slashing his sword through her body and destroying her.

From below, Jack saw holes appear in the ground, multiple Bunnies appearing below them and throwing their boomerangs at them to attack. "Get back here, you rascals! I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do." one of them yelled, while Jack moved quickly to dodge. Another Tooth appeared from the wall, flying closer to them as she moved to kick them, only for Jack to fly away quickly and dodge.

"I'm going to show you what happens when you forget to floss!" she insisted, while Kirito blinked at them, slowly beginning to realize what was going on.

"Jack….if these are two of your friends….does that mean the others will be here soon?" Kirito asked, flying closer to him as he slashed out at another Tooth, destroying her as more gates opened, more Guardians flying out towards them.

The winter spirit nodded grimly, while Jaimie got out his sand whips to fight. "Looks like it's the Guardians of Aincrad versus the Guardians of Childhood. This is only a game, Jack, so just have some fun with it." Jaimie insisted, watching the winter spirit nod slowly, his staff held ready to fight.

He began creating snow in this place, sending a wave of ice towards the Bunnies on the ground. Many of them were destroyed, fairly weak alone but strong with greater numbers. That was one thing that was off about them; none of them had the strength of one of the real Guardians. Jaimie began fighting as well, his sand whips grabbing Tooths and Bunnies to throw around and destroy. Before long, it looked like they had cleared the room, before a massive shadow fell over them, blocking their way to the exit. "Everyone loves the sleigh!" a voice called out from above them, making Jack move quickly to dodge the man jumping from it, slashing out with his swords as he fell. The blades struck Kirito, who gasped as his health began to fall from the blow.

"Not this guy again….Jack, can you distract him like last time?" Kirito asked, landing in front of him. Jack nodded, stepping forward with a slight grin. Jaimie had a point, this was just a game. He had to let go of the idea that this was reality, if he wanted to succeed.

"Hey, North, isn't it a little too close to christmas for you to mess around with us?" Jack asked, watching the man laugh, holding his belly tightly as Kirito slashed out, his sword cutting into the man who was somewhat distracted.

"Hey, I just saw Jack Frost breaking into your workshop, you've gotta go stop him!" Jaimie added, this time getting more of his attention before North could recover.

"Frost? Ah, Phil will stop him. He is good yeti, always protecting shop from intruders." North insisted, while Kirito attacked again. Jaimie joined in, his sand wrapping around North and throwing him into the sleigh he had jumped from. The collision sent both of them into the ceiling, where the sleigh fell apart from the force used. North's health dropped to zero, before the boss vanished from sight. Now, they were still waiting for the next challenge, and Jack knew who it would be.

Sandy appeared from the walls, seeing North's fallen body with a look of anger on his face. Jack could see sand blowing out from his ears as he flew down on a cloud of gold sand, making Kirito a bit nervous. "Jack, didn't you say this guy was someone we never wanted as an enemy?" he asked, while Jack nodded a bit nervously, watching as Sandy prepared for battle.

Jack was expecting it, however he was not fast enough to dodge it. Sandy managed to get his whips wrapped around the winter spirit's waist, grabbing him and sending him flying around, colliding with walls, the floor, and anything else the Guardian of Dreams could reach. A bit dazed, Jack sat up after the attack with a glare, staring at Sandy who seemed confident in his skills. When Kirito went to attack, he did a bit better, managing to cut through Sandy's first attempt to get him with his whip, but failing to dodge the next one. Jack watched as Kirito soon joined him on the ground, after a massive beating from Jack's friend.

Jaimie stepped forward next, his own whips in his hand. He was frowning, staring at it as he turned towards Sandy, looking somewhat sad. "This isn't you, I know it isn't. Even so, Jack only ever told me of one way you were stopped, and I don't really know what else to do." Jaimie stated, blocking Sandy's attacks with his own whips when the small man began to attack. They were both fast, whips of sand colliding with each other at high speeds as they danced around the ground. Both of them were focused, but Jaimie's words gave him an idea. If bright thoughts could turn dream sand light, would negative thoughts do the opposite? They had to stop Sandy somehow, and it was the only idea Jack had.

He sent a wave of ice towards Sandy, distracting the man as the winter spirit charged forward. When Sandy moved to attack, Jack ducked, sliding underneath it as he continued move forward, reaching out towards Sandy. "I can think dark thoughts, if I want to. I'll show you just how dark I can be, Pitch Black taught me just how to do that." Jack insisted, strangely feeling like he was succeeding because of his enemy. He focused on all of Pitch's words, his insistence that Jack only ruined everything. He focused on how fear and fun were becoming so close to the same thing, on how his center was begin corrupted. These dark thoughts became the focus of his mind as he grabbed Sandy's arm, watching the Guardian stare up at him with a frown, worry in his eyes.

Jack could see it happening, the darkness spreading from his grip on Sandy's wrist. The golden man broke free, staring down in fear at his arm, before turning back towards Jack with a silent look of distress. The winter spirit turned away, not wanting to see this again, the way Sandy turned completely black before fading away into the wind. Jack glanced upward, expecting this to be over as he flew towards the exit. "Come on, that should be the last of 'em." he insisted, only to be shocked as something collided with him, sending him straight back towards the ground.

He saw a massive pile of snow on his shirt as he sat up, melting off as he stared upwards with wide eyes. "Jack, am I imagining things….or is that really you up there?" Kirito asked, following Jack's gaze. Sure enough, there was a second winter spirit in the room, this one with a look of anger on his face.

"You killed Sandy….I failed once more. I'm not letting you get away, just like I stopped Pitch, I'll stop you." the enemy spirit stated, tossing a snowball in his hand with a dark look on his face.

This wasn't good, Jack never expected to be fighting himself as a boss in this place. Sure, it had replicated the Guardians, but for some reason, Jack had never really thought he would be one of them. He wasn't a real Guardian, he was just some kid trying to act like one. That was what he felt like, but apparently, Pitch saw him differently. The enemy spirit sent a wave of ice towards them, dropping the snowball as he grew angry with the players on the ground.

Jack understood this guy's pain, which was part of why he wasn't quite willing to do anything but dodge. "Bring them back! Bring back my friends, they were the only ones who ever—" the enemy was yelling, between massive blasts of ice that kept throwing all of them around on the ground. It was clear that none of them could get close enough, and Jack himself wasn't quite feeling the right mood to try.

"Believed in you?" Jack finished for him, watching the spirit blink in surprise. It calmed him for about two seconds, before his glare returned, another wave of ice flying towards Jack and sending him into the wall behind him.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" the winter spirit yelled now, no longer sounding concerned with avenging his friend.

Jack glanced over at him, seeing what he could have been if he gave into the darkness within him. If Jack forgot about his center, if he focused on that pain he always hid deep in his heart, this is what he would be. He would become a hollow man, bent on harming others who got in his way. Flying into the air, Jack grew determined to try and stop this from happening, determined to help himself see the truth. He dodged as more ice was sent towards him, aware of all of his own tricks and capable of dodging them when needed.

"They believed in me too! I know how that feels, to finally be seen, to finally have friends in the world, only for them to be torn from your side." Jack called out, watching the enemy stare at him, looking sad and angry as Jack flew up to his level. The enemy spirit glared at him, kicking Jack's stomach and sending him flying backward in anger.

"No one understands! If you did, you wouldn't have killed Sandy!" he insisted, preparing for another ice blast.

Jack stared at him, ready to block it with his own ice if needed. "Maybe I did, but that doesn't mean he is gone. Please, listen to me, I know where the real Sandy is, where North, Tooth, and Bunny are all waiting. We don't have to be alone, we can gain belief from others if we want to." Jack offered, watching as the enemy spirit gazed down sadly.

"It isn't possible….Pitch showed me the truth before, that no one would believe without fear. I don't want children to fear me, so I'll be fine living in isolation." the spirit insisted, glancing at Jack before using his magic again to attack. Jack dodged this time, expecting it before he sent a wave of his own magic towards the enemy. The spirit flew back into the wall, while Jack grew even more focused on his mission, not noticing the commotion below with his friends.

"Children believe in me, and they aren't afraid. Sure, I can do some scary things if I want, but there's much more to us than just that. We're meant to be fun, that's what kids think of when they see one of us, and that's why you need to stop this. If you don't let go of this mood of yours, you will be right in the end. You will forget how to have fun, and that is something I cannot allow." Jack insisted, tossing a snowball in his hand as he flew closer to the spirit.

The enemy gazed over at him with a frown, not looking like he believed quite yet. That was before a golden wave of sand appeared between them, making him gasp and gaze downwards towards the ground. Both spirits saw the players below, a familiar group of undines gathered at the base of the tree. "Oi, since when are there two of you bloody rascals? Either way, one of you still owes me for the blizzard of '67, and I'm ready to have my revenge." one of them shouted, right before a boomerang went flying past Jack's head.

Jack grinned down at Bunny, watching as the enemy spirit glared at them, a massive blizzard forming within the tree. "Enough! I've had enough of this talk, of listening to someone just as devious and conniving as Pitch Black. I thought I recognized those promises of yours, and now, I remember where they came from. All of you have to be stopped, you are the very thing we Guardians fight against." the enemy stated, sending a chill through Jack as he landed by his friends.

"Looks like Plan A was a bust, got any other ideas?" Jack stated, glancing around at the others who looked determined, recovering from their initial battle with his other self.

Jaimie nodded, grinning at Jack. "We've got this, unlike him, you know what your center is. That will make you stronger than him, I know it will." Jaimie insisted, while Kirito shrugged, his sword out and swinging around calmly.

"I taught this noob everything he knows about fighting, I'm sure I can handle him in here." Kirito stated, while Jack glanced at him with a slight smirk.

"Oh really? You never saw me with my magic, kid, it's a bit more than anything else you could have taught me." Jack argued.

"You guys, we don't have time for this. He's coming!" Tooth warned, making Jack glance up to see the enemy spirit landing before them, his staff swung over his shoulder as he stepped forward.

"Jack, we may not understand what it is you are after in here, but we will not abandon you. Go, we will handle this fight for you. Take your friends and finish your mission." North stated, pulling out a sword as he faced off against the enemy spirit. Kirito glanced at him, looking determined as he nodded and took off, soon followed by Jack and Jaimie.

Glancing back, Jack began to nod towards his other self. "Hey, you claimed I was like Pitch, right? Well, I guess I am. I put on a brave face and claim to not have fear, when in reality, I am filled with fears. I don't let anyone see my emotions, and I never like being viewed as weak. Most importantly, my biggest dream in life is the same as his. We all just want to be believed in, Jack Frost, and in that case, you are just like us too. All of us have something in common with Pitch Black, what makes us different is how we act on our feelings, and that is why I know I will never be feared in my world." Jack stated confidently, watching the enemy spirit frown in confusion as Jack joined his friends at the ceiling. They were all getting through this, regardless of what happened. Asuna would be saved, and they would finish this game once and for all.

 **So, I'm trying to quickly finish the last few chapters of this story. Why? Because a friend of mine that is also on this site just showed me that they are getting death threats from reviewers. While I still would like more feedback...that is not right and it has me a little afraid of writing much more here. Don't get me wrong, you guys are amazing, even with how little reviews I get (kind of expected, since this is the only story in this crossover category). Never once have I felt threatened by any of you, so you are amazing, but I still can't help but worry over how I'd react to actually getting comments like that. As a result, I'm trying to take my break as soon as I can, so I can calm down and rationally think through things later on.**

 **Expect frequent updates for a bit, before I leave. I'm going to try and finish this today...though, I make no guarantees of success. Feel free to review as you read, I'd love to hear your thoughts (I think).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Sword Art Online

 **I am updating quite a bit today. If you are starting with this chapter, know that the updates for today (3/8/18) begin with Chapter 21 (last chapter).**

Yui came out when they all realized something about the door on the ceiling, the fact that it would not open. "Daddy, something strange is going on. This door isn't marked by a quest flag, it's locked by the system administrator." she told them, while Jack frowned. Why would they be locked out, when it was the whole point of the game to get this far?

Kirito looked confused, though Jaimie and Jack were already understanding what this meant. "So, we were never meant to get past those guys, huh?" Jack asked, watching Yui nod.

"This door was never intended to be opened by a player." she informed them, while Kirito seemed to dig around in his pocket for something, handing it over to Yui. Jack saw it and his eyes widened, recognizing the card as the reward Jaimie had been promised for his quest.

"You have a system access card? Man, I thought those things would be hard to come by." Jack commented, while Jaimie nodded in agreement. Still, it didn't stop Yui from absorbing the code and transferring it to the door. It was enough to open it, and as they all grabbed hands, they soon found themselves teleported away to a new room.

"Well, no floating city, no Oberon, I'd say this whole quest was just a big lie. Not surprising, Pitch's promises were usually left unfulfilled." Jack commented, walking around and creating patterns of frost along the wall. Kirito glared at him, before checking with Yui about Asuna's location and running off.

"She's up here, I recognize this now that we're outside." Jaimie commented, looking a bit nervous as he stepped around the paths within the tree. "There'll be a cage over there, that's where he's keeping her." Jaimie told them, moving forward in front of them, leading the way. Yui took off on her own though, excited to see her mother as she passed Jaimie in the tree.

Jack watched as they were reunited, a rather heart-felt scene seeing Yui hugging Asuna, and Kirito joining them, clearly happy to see her again. Jaimie stood next to Jack, glancing over at him with a smile. "Hey, looks like we've finally won. I told you, you are a Guardian and you can beat Pitch, even if he is using games against you." Jaimie said confidently.

Jack nodded, but something still didn't quite feel right about this. It was too easy, there was no real struggle to get here. Sure, they had to fight virtual Guardians, but that was nothing compared to SAO, nothing compared to Pitch's normal plans like this. That was when he saw the change, feeling a massive amount of magic begin weighing down on his shoulders, along with everyone else near the cage. They all felt themselves falling to the ground as the scene around them changed, transforming from an outdoor cage to a dark room, where Yui vanished. In front of them now was Oberon the Fairy King, a man who seemed rather disturbing to Jack.

"Ah, I see you've returned from your quest, my gallant Puck. Have you brought for me the lovely flower for my beautiful wife?" he asked, smiling down at the child who glared at him. Kirito frowned, having been unaware of the details of Jaimie's quest in this world. He had told Jack a little bit about it, but Kirito was left out of the loop.

"I'm not helping you, I won't help anyone who is on the same side as Pitch." Jaimie insisted, determined as he spoke and tried to get off of the ground. The weight was far too much, something he realized when he collapsed again, glancing at Jack for help. Even the winter spirit couldn't get up; there was something wrong in this place with the spell holding them down.

Kirito tried harder than either of them, the only one that had managed to beat the very rules of a game through his own willpower. Still, even he was failing to get up from the ground. "Such a shame, such a disappointment for a child. I have to say, I expected more from my own son, but I suppose it cannot be helped. I do hope you enjoy my gravity magic, it is something I was going to release in the next update. Do you think the players will go for it?" he asked, looking pleased as he smiled down at them.

"Leave him alone!" Jack shouted, while Oberon just laughed, kicking Jack while he was stuck on the floor.

"You do not have control over me, nor do you have the right to protect him. After all, that boy is my flesh and blood, I have every right to criticize him." Oberon insisted darkly, while Jack glared at him. Kirito looked angry as well, but they were all trapped, unable to do anything. "Perhaps it is about time I got rid of that little unhealthy attachment of his….I don't exactly approve of his choice in friends, and with the technology I have developed, I am so close to being able to control his mind. I will have the power of a god, total control over the human soul!" Oberon insisted, looking almost crazed as he stood before them.

Kirito felt sorry for this man, wondering just how he had gotten so lost in his own darkness to become this way. He needed to stop him regardless, but he was powerless here. He was being punished, for breaking the rules of every game he played, for thinking he was better than others. Maybe he shouldn't have had so much hope, and as he stared at Asuna, who was now being hung in chains, he struggled harder, only to lose hope as he discovered how futile it was.

Kirito was so lost in his anger that the pain from Oberon stabbing his sword through his back was ignored almost seconds after it occurred. He needed to help Asuna, to save her from this man's dark intentions. Jaimie was clinging to Jack, who let the kid bury his head in the winter spirit's hoodie to block the horror of this sight from his gaze. "Stop it…" Kirito stated angrily, through gritted teeth. Still, it did nothing to stop him, nothing to make this madness end.

As he felt the finally shred of hope fade from him, something changed in the room. Everything seemed to freeze for Kirito, before a familiar face appeared before him. Pitch Black was here, watching in the shadows, and now, he had chosen to show himself to Kirito and Kirito alone. "Ah, that is what I normally would have loved to see. That loss of hope, the face of someone who has lost everything. In the real world, this was my goal, to see the world filled with nothing but my fear. However, things have changed for me recently." he began, smiling as he stepped closer to Kirito.

"Get away from me! I have to save her…..I have to…." he whispered, gazing over to where Asuna seemed to be frozen along with Oberon and his friends. Still, it didn't change the fact that he couldn't. He simply wasn't strong enough to break free, he was just a player bound to the rules of a game.

Pitch smiled at him, seeming pleased with his desperation, with his fear of what would happen to Asuna. "What if I could offer you a deal, Guardian of Wonder? I can save her, I have far more power in this world than my pathetic follower has." Pitch stated, taunting the black swordsman who didn't know what to do. He had heard all about Pitch from Jack, but that didn't mean this offer was one he could resist.

Still, he couldn't mindlessly play this kind of game with a man like Pitch. It could have far darker affects on the world than he wanted, if he did something wrong. "What do you even want from me? I can't give you anything, I'm just a player, nothing to you in your world of magic and belief." Kirito insisted, while Pitch chuckled, sounding amused with him.

"Perhaps, though you are the only player I've seen capable of fighting past the system, of living on even after they were meant to die. You intrigue me, just as Frost did once, so I am offering you a choice. Take this, and let it grow. If you do this for me, I shall free your friends from this spell and even take care of Oberon for you. After all, he is getting rather tedious at this point….it is about time he remembered what it is like to be afraid." Pitch commented, sounding rather amused with the idea.

In his hands was a strange object, golden and filled with light. It didn't match Pitch at all, and Kirito didn't know if he could trust it. "You still don't trust me, do you?" Pitch asked, seeing Kirito's hesitation.

The boy shook his head, glancing around as he struggled to get up once more and face his former enemy. "How can I? You created that death game, all so you could toy with the fears of others. There is a limit to how far you are supposed to take things, and you have passed that limit, putting people's lives at risk with your dark plans." Kirito stated, while Pitch nodded, glancing over at the frozen players.

"Perhaps I did, though it was not quite my intention to kill so many. After all, there are easier ways to snuff out a light." he commented, confusing Kirito who was not aware of the globe that showed belief in the form of lights. "That game was meant to give me a chance to practice battling the Guardians, a chance to see where they were weak and where they were strong. Perhaps that is why I chose to speak to you, and not Frost. You represent North, a formidable foe, but not quite as troublesome as the winter spirit. I once offered Jack the chance to fight by my side, yet he refused. I've often wondered just why that was, why he hated the idea of fear so much. It isn't all that terrible, being feared." Pitch stated, sounding actually humane for a second. Something about his tone had changed, becoming softer and kinder as he spoke. Even so, it unnerved Kirito to hear that change. He was on guard, not trusting a word this man said.

Glaring at Pitch, he still didn't understand why he had to help this man. "So? If he won't help you, I won't either. Frost is a smart guy, and he knows you far better than anyone else I've met. If he says you're an enemy, than I'll fight you as an enemy. I've seen plenty of your actions to know that you are not a good person, Pitch Black." Kirito stated confidently, before the man turned towards him with a questioning look on his face.

"Is that so? Tell me, is it wrong to desire a chance to be seen? A chance to finally lose the isolation that I've lived in for centuries? To long for….a family? You have all of those things, Kirito, so tell me, is it wrong for you to want to keep them? Should you let go of your friends, your family, everything that makes you who you are, because it can lead to poor decisions?" Pitch asked, sending chills through the swordsman. Perhaps he had a point, in a way. He did have a goal in mind that wasn't that bad, he just made a few poor decisions.

Kirito shook his head, trying to clear away such thoughts. Pitch was trying to manipulate him, just like Frost said he would. "I have finally found all of what I desired, here, in a virtual world. There are no Guardians to stand up against me, and I can be seen by anyone if I choose to show myself. It is the perfect place, and it has shown me something. If the Guardians had simply been more accepting of who I was, of this center they speak so highly of when they find it in others, we could have lived in peace. You are perhaps the only one that can see it, Guardian of Wonder, that can see how this world is the perfect mixture of fear, hope, wonder, fun, and dreams. This place has all of those qualities together, and there is nothing wrong with any of it. Tell me, Kirito, do you truly wish for this world to cease to exist? For virtual reality to come to an end?" Pitch asked, watching the boy look away, unable to answer.

"If you do, simply destroy this object. I will not stop you, Kirito, but if you see what I see in this world, I suggest you take it and let it grow. Share my greatest creation with the world, and let me live on in peace, unlike the Guardians in reality. Show me that there was a chance for redemption for me, that the Guardians can accept fear as my center and coexist with me, even if we are far from friends." Pitch stated, holding the egg out once more.

Hesitantly, Kirito reached his arm forward, still struggling under the gravity magic in place. Pitch saw that gesture and smiled, snapping his fingers and breaking the spell almost instantly. The weight vanished from Kirito's shoulders and he managed to stand up, grabbing the egg in his hands and staring at it with curiosity. He would have to investigate it soon, when Jack wasn't around to see what he had done. "You'll keep your end of the deal, right? Asuna and my friends are going to be saved now." Kirito stated, while Pitch nodded, laughing as everyone unfroze in the room.

That ominous laughter remained, making everyone freeze. Jack glanced around, clearly recognizing the noise as snow began to fall, the only thing he could really do before he realized he could get up again. "Pitch….get out here and show yourself!" he yelled, sounding angry. Kirito grabbed the winter spirit's arm, shaking his head slightly when Jack faced him. Unable to explain what had happened, Kirito glanced away from Jack's questioning stare, his hair falling into his face as he stared at a distant spot on the floor.

"He's helping us, for now. Come on, let's get Asuna and get out of this place." Kirito stated, watching Jack frown, still defensive even though Kirito insisted there was nothing wrong.

Jaimie joined Kirito, looking confused but determined to free their friend. "I see that my underling has forgotten who I am, who is truly in control of this game." Pitch's voice called out, his shadow dancing along the walls near Oberon. The man seemed to shudder at that voice, remembering the terror he could cause if he wanted to.

"N-No, not at all! My game….I mean, your game is still unharmed. I was only doing as you asked, researching their minds and how to—" he was saying, mumbling along and clearly terrified of what Pitch would do to him.

"That is not what you said before, mortal. You claimed to desire the power of a god, and do you want to know what that tells me?" Pitch asked, making the man shake even more, getting on his knees as he began begging Pitch to stop. Still, Pitch was not one for mercy. "You are afraid, afraid of being weak, of never gaining the power you desire in life. Allow me to show you just how right you are, to show you how weak you are before the might of my power, the power of the boogeyman." he added, his form finally appearing with a dark grin on his face.

Asuna was staring at him with wide eyes as Kirito broke her free from her chains, using the sword that had been in his back just moments ago. It hurt to pull it out, but it was nothing compared to the pain of seeing her tormented by that man any longer. "Asuna…." he whispered, catching her as she fell down, holding her close as she smiled at him, rubbing the back of his head.

Jack stood by their side, his hands clenched tightly around his staff as he stared at Pitch. "Just what game are you playing at, Pitch? I'm not letting you win this time, I don't care what I have to do to stop you." Jack insisted, making the nightmare king glance over at him, just as his shadows finished swallowing Oberon. Jack had no idea what happened to that player, but it wasn't like he was any better than Pitch.

"Jack Frost, how tedious. I thought you might stop by to interfere with my plans." Pitch stated calmly, looking a bit irritated. "You did ruin them quite well, I might add. After all, this quest was a test to see who was strong enough to be my ally, to see who could face the Guardians and survive. Once again, you ruin everything with your nasty habit of interfering." he continued.

Kirito glanced up at Pitch, looking somewhat interested before he sighed, glancing towards Jack. "Frost, enough, he isn't worth our time. He's trapped here, anyway. Isn't that right, Pitch?" Kirito asked, watching as the Nightmare King stared at him with wide eyes, surprised that the boy had guessed that.

Jack and the others were just as lost, turning towards Kirito in surprise. "I figured it out, when you started going on about how much you loved the virtual world. You hated living in reality so much, that you uploaded your very consciousness into the world you created. That is why you gave me this, isn't it? It is the only way you can survive. You need someone in the real world to keep the virtual one in existence." Kirito stated, holding up the golden seed in his hand.

Pitch gave him a harsh glare, before nodding in agreement. "You are a bright child, be wary of your fear though. It is quite easy for those around you to fall into the hands of death, despite how hard you fight to protect them. Remember, I have shown you mercy, Kirito, and you are still the one with the decision to make in the end." Pitch told him, sounding resigned as he pulled open a game menu. "I grow weary of your boring talks, however. You are almost as annoying as the real Guardians, I am rather glad that I won't have to see you again anytime soon. Go ahead and celebrate, Frost, because Kirito is correct, I will never be leaving this game again." he stated, forcing all of them to log of instantly. They all woke up back in the real world, finally ending their game, strangely, with the help of the man that they all thought would always be their enemy.

 **Feel free to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of SAO or ROTG

 **This is kind of the epilogue. For anyone reading the updates from today, they start two chapters back (Chapter 21). A note is at the end of the chapter, explaining the reason for so many updates today.**

Jack Frost was happy, flying through Burgess with a smile a few months after Alfheim Online was finished. He had heard of all the terrible things that had happened with virtual reality games after that event. Sugo had been arrested for his experiments, and the entire game was shut down. With all of the reputation those games were getting, it wasn't long before nearly all of the other virtual reality games followed it.

During his last visit with Kirito, he had learned of the boy's decision of what to do with the seed Pitch gave him. Jack couldn't blame the kid, virtual reality was an amazing thing, even if some people abused it. He had shared it with the world, allowing everyone to create their own online worlds by downloading it to their server. It was essentially a run-down version of the Cardinal system that SAO had operated on. Pitch had given Kirito the way to keep virtual reality alive, even if it wasn't quite as big as it had been before. Jack knew it would make a comeback one day, but for now, he had other things to do.

Snow was flying through the air as he landed on the grass at his favorite house in this town. A young boy came running out, followed by his sister who both had large grins on their faces. "Jack! You came, ready for some fun?" Jaimie asked him, while Jack smirked, making a snowball and tossing it in his hand as he raised an eyebrow at Jaimie.

"Have some fun? Who me? Nah, that's not really my style." Jack replied sarcastically, hearing the kids laugh in response. He threw his snowball at Sophie, hitting her and watching as she giggled, making one of her own to fight back with.

"Bad Jack! Snow is for winter, not fall!" she insisted, making the winter spirit laugh. Maybe this blizzard had come a little early, but he had been dying for the chance to play with Jaimie again. He had been the first person to see him after he woke up, and unseen to everyone else, Jack had been by his side throughout all of his physical therapy. Recovering from that time in SAO was a challenge for anyone, and it was clear that Jaimie struggled with not being quite as active as he used to be.

Today was probably the first time Jaimie had been able to play like this in a long time, throwing snow at his sister and laughing when she threw more back. He ducked to dodge Jack's next throw, before he smirked and tried to retaliate. Jack's powers of flight were quite an advantage as he flew over it, flipping through the air and landing back down on the ground as he moved to make yet another snowball to attack. "You gotta try harder than that if you want to beat me, kid." Jack insisted, watching as Jaimie seemed to take it as a challenge, preparing a large arsenal of snowballs to attack with.

When his friends noticed the commotion in Jaimie's yard, they slowly began to run over, joining in to have some fun with their favorite winter spirit. Hearing Jaimie's laughter, seeing him return to his normal life, it was all Jack had wanted for so long. That kid still had some darkness in his eyes, something that would never go away though. No one would ever completely forget a game like that, but it wasn't a bad thing. It showed them more about themselves and the world around them. Even if it scared them at times, Jack and Jaimie always knew how to move on with a little fun and focus on the future.

More snow was thrown as Jack continued thinking about everything that had happened, while Cupcake made a massive ball of snow to use to chase others around threateningly with. The Guardians had taken him back, no questions asked after he returned. He couldn't quite bring himself to explain the truth about Pitch, but it wasn't all that important anyway. They would keep an eye out for him either way, and if Pitch was trapped in an online world, there was no need to really worry about him harming the kids that all the Guardians fought to protect. Everything seemed to be looking up for them, and that made Jack smile. His dark mood was fading, and that brooding feeling he had about how fear and fun were mixing together was gone. Perhaps a little fear was okay, he decided. It had kept them alive during SAO, and now, it would remind them of what they needed to do to keep themselves safe.

As Jack threw another snowball at the children, he smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself. Kirito had definitely made the right choice with the World Seed, Jack realized. People needed the chance to see that fun, wonder, hope, dreams, and even fear could all come together and create a wonderful experience in anyone's life. That balance was necessary, and unlike any of the other Guardians, Jack Frost finally understood Pitch's purpose in the real world. Pitch Black's center had always been fear, and even if he wasn't accepted as a Guardian, he had kept kids safe by showing them what could go wrong if they made poor decisions. While wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and fun made children happy, fear could keep them alive, and that was why Jack decided it was a good thing Pitch was still out there, in some form. Maybe he would go visit the guy again sometime, if he ever got back into the virtual world. It wouldn't be all that bad, now that Jack understood who he was and just how fun and fear went together.

 **With that, we are done! I hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the rushed end of everything. As I explained before, I really just need that break as soon as I can...but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting with this story being so close to done. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
